Prometheus Aftermath
by zzetta13
Summary: Prometheus : Aftermath, Afterlife, and Afterquest are continuing story arcs based on the movie. Although I'll do my best to stay within canon, there may be some twists and turns and a few liberties taken here and there. My apologies if they don't fit well. I will focus on trying to keep things believable, story wise. Hope you enjoy, Z PS: thanks for excusing the errors!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**Aftermath"**_

_**Author's note: Hello readers, Sorry if I am a little premature with this, but I thought that I'd add a little *donkey tail* to the end of the big budget movie, now playing in theaters called "Prometheus"! Although the majesty of the movie was eye bulging, I am afraid that it will not be received well by the sci/fi community. That being said I really did enjoy the show, and as movie sequels ( or prequels) never die, they just grow old on a shelf somewhere, I decided to add a bit to this one. **_

_**If you haven't seen the movie as of yet then I'd advise that you skip this, being that there are spoilers about. But if you have seen the show and am curious about what could have taken place immediately after the spaceship zooms upwards towards the stratosphere then by all intent, read on! I'm open, as always, to any discussion about any written theme that I may have knowledge about, and I love exploring the next-step in the evolution of a film. **_

_**I view this as being something that could be glued onto the backside of the credits as the names and places roll over the screen. That little continuation of the movie that maybe the theater clean-up crews see after everyone else has gone. Just my thoughts anyway…..thanks for reading, Z **_

_****_

_**Elizabeth Shaw sat in the confines of a seat on a spacecraft that was much too big for her. **_

"_**Built for the gods!" she thought, but she did not spend much time thinking of the enormity of that imprinted idea upon her brain! Actually her mind's thought was more on why the humanoid had reacted the way it had whenever it had been awaken, by them, from it hiber sleep (hibernation). Surely it must have sensed that it was not under attack. Why had it wanted them dead? **_

_**Other than extending a hand of friendship, the creature had eliminated the visitors it had found aboard it's vessel, then it had tracked her down and attempted to kill her, for what reason? The thoughts in her mind told her that these creatures were more foe than friend to her species, more the devil than the divine. It boggled her brain! **_

_**Being that all the questions of humankind had remained unanswered, Liz had followed those questions with her own answer. Killing the beast that had attacked her had been the right thing to do! It had been a matter of self preservation, of survival! She would ponder more about it later. At the moment she was in the middle of a crisis. The spaceship she found herself on felt as if it were being shaken apart. The turbulence of the vehicle matching, in stride, the turbulence in her brain.**_

_**She clutched the small crucifix which lay across her chest.**_

"_**God, if you are out there I need you now!" She uttered outwardly as the alien vessel she was aboard began zooming through the planet's stratosphere. **_

_**Liz's eyes were closed, but she felt her prayer reach beyond this universe, to a HEAVEN that may not even be a part of this cosmos. **_

_**HEAVEN, a realm of this universe, or a realm of any universe? She would ponder about the earthly psychology of that question later. For the moment, all that she was aware of was that her insides were being jostled about with the drastic movement of the alien spaceship, and the pain of the surgery she'd just endured was becoming unbearable. Soon it would force her into unconsciousness. If the ship didn't settle down she'd past-out and die! Leave this existence, just as the fifteen others souls aboard Prometheus had done. The morphine solution was wearing off, and she would soon be unable to deal with the pain of her wounds.**_

"_**Dammit David! Line this thing out!" She screamed into the vast chamber of what she assumed to be the alien ship's bridge. She was in there alone, having place the droid (David) into what he'd told her was the vehicle's engine control center. Her co-host was working diligently to bring the vessel through the planet's atmosphere and safely into space. They needed to reach level orbit to smooth out into a plain of stability.**_

"_**Sorry maam, I'm doing the best possible." His voice came over whatever com system the craft used to convey messages around it's interior. His mood was relaxed, but sounded strange as the alien intercom system echoed his response into her brain from another part of the ship. The technology was more advanced than anything Earth had at this time. And if she lived, Elizabeth Shaw knew that she would have time to study and become knowledgeable of the inner workings of the vessel. Yet, that was a big "IF". Still, she knew nothing of how this alien race survived, existed, traveled through space? **_

_**Did they eat? Did they cultivate babies? How did they move through the vastness of the universe and return home again? And, did they ever return home again?**_

_**Liz knew that returning to earth wasn't an option for her at this point! She had no way of knowing if there were others of their kind whom remained on the planet? Were they tracking her? Watching where she would take the spacecraft? If Liz chose to go back the way she came would they follow? Lay waste to the world she loved, her home planet. Instead she would instruct David to look for the beacon that the alien humanoids may have used to come here. As ancient as it may be, there could remain a remnant of a signal that could have been used to lead them here. Liz could follow that signal! It may lead her to another world just like this one, or it may lead to the alien humanoid's home planet? Her fate then, could be no worst that her fate could have been today! She would follow that trail if it could be located by the android, "David", now piloting the ship towards the heavens!**_

_**Just as a slug on Earth leaves a wet residue in it's path showing where the slimy creature had been, so may these creatures have done the same. The energy used in space didn't extinguish as readily as the energy on some cosmic world. It remained for a countless period of time, and could be followed. She would follow that signature. Sure they could track Prometheus back to Earth, the same way, yet she knew that they likely had an idea of where her home world was anyway. Maybe their immediate concern would be to track her? They would loose interest in where she was from, and be more curious about where she was headed? **_

_**This was all speculation on her part for the moment. Whatever had happened on the planet below had taken place eons ago. The remnant energy of those creatures had presented itself in the form of a hologram, which had shown her an event that had transpired some millennia ago. Something had gone extremely wrong on that world. Something that they had lost control over. Liz would worry about this later. For now she had her own space dilemma to worry about. She thought about "David", the droid that had been put aboard the Prometheus to run the ship while the others were in hiber sleep. For sure he had become humanized while waiting for the moment to revive the rest of the crew from their state of suspended animation? He had told her that he'd studied her, studied her dreams. Likely knew more about her than Charlie had known, minus the emotion. How was she to deal with him? She proposed to herself, first by making him feel human! She would have to treat David as if he where her equal. A living being that possessed every human quality that she herself had, minus the DND. First she would have to respond to his activity in a proactive manner.**_

"_**I know that you are doing the best that you can David, and I appreciate it." Liz spoke as calmly as possible. She realized that "David" was just a head, and actually doing what he could for the moment! She understood that even combined with his body he was still just an "artificial" person! Still, she had to rely on this machine, on his ability to learn things and adjust quickly. Although David was just a tool, an instrument to be used to attain what she wanted, she had to rely on him if she wanted to live beyond tomorrow. She still maintained a suspicion about the android, though. That suspicion she would think about later. Right now she needed him to get her into the blackness of space.**_

_**The easing of the turbulence relaxed her a bit. They were now in space, away from HELL! Away from the world she and Charlie thought would give them all their answers. She thought about her lover. How he'd been strong. How he knew of the evil that had entered his body. How he'd destroyed himself by fire.**_

"_**Suicide by Cop!" the saying was an irritant, yet relevant to this situation. It's use in the early twenty-first century having been created as a relevant term at the time. Terminated your life so that you avoided causing harm to others.**_

_**Elisabeth thought about Vickers, and how she seemed to be the police authority aboard the spaceship that had brought them to this world. The woman had maintained secrets, one being that she knew her father was aboard, and was looking to extend his own life by way of alien contact. Meredith had also been the one to end Charlie's life. It seemed such a paradox to take a young life only to allow that of an old one be privy to an alien fountain of youth! Well that idea had turned around to bite the old fart!**_

_**Weyland may have been trying to avoid an existence of life in the hereafter, if he believed in such, but making contact with a race he assumed would be his savior, had ironically lead to his undesired death!**_

_**Liz's head fell upon her chest and she began to weep…**_

_**What was this, she thought? You'd better be strong. Charlie would condemn you for showing weakness! No he wouldn't, he loved you. You would be the one soul he'd choose to be with for an eternity had you been marooned upon that hellish planet forever! You must not think of yourself or do what you want to do at this moment, and that is to just sit here and let yourself die! You must think of Charlie, and humanity!**_

_**END ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**Shadow"**_

_**Author's note: Hello readers, I love the response I've gotten back from so many folk that I have enjoyed hearing from. I decides to put up a second chapter before having to return to work later in the week. I hope you like it and stay for more of the story which may take a while after this one. Live long & prosper, and if you don't prosper, I wish you to live long anyway,…..thanks for reading, Z**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw sat at the control monitor in the giant space chamber which had been commandeered from the creatures back on the world of LV426. She was looking for POI's (Points of Interest) that would alert her if something was found other than the mundane space asteroids she'd come across in her search for extraterrestrial craft or space oddities. Today there was nothing, yet in the not to distant past there had been three hits, all had proven to be false positives! She had asked David to search for residual trace beacons around the planet, which could be followed from 426, and which may eluded to a place where they could find other life forms. Friend or foe, they would face that problem when they arrived. David had returned her request reporting that had had found several. She had decided to follow the ambient signal which was the strongest, which meant that it was the most resent. That was what had lead them out here, in the deep of black nothingness.**_

_**She and the android had been on the alien vessel, which had been robbed from the planet LV426, for two and a half months now, and she was just about as close to finding life out here as she would be to finding hieroglyphs on a hog farm.**_

_**She tapped the florescent bulb, third on the left on the large navigations chair she was sitting in and it began to glow.**_

"_**David!"**_

"_**Yes maam?"**_

"_**What would you like for supper tonight?"**_

_**The droid's voice sounded from someplace far away, other than the chamber that she was in.**_

"_**I don't know maam, what do you think would be good?"**_

_**Liz thought for a second…..**_

"_**A quarter pound steak, covered in mushrooms and sliced potatoes, heaped upon with a rich sauce of creamed gravy," she paused to think on it more, "heavenly green beans on the side with a bit of steamed broccoli, and cornbread squares caked on top of one another on a plate just to my right. For desert, chocolate creamed pie with a dash of ice-cream on top! How does that sound?"**_

"_**Exquisite maam," she heard a chuckle produce from the robot which echoed off the walls throughout the large chamber she was sitting in.**_

"_**And for me?" he asked.**_

"_**Soothing vanilla cream mash lubricate, with a touch of red fluid gear oil, and let's not forget a rubbing of moisture paste to keep your skin from drying out," a slight grin creased across her face.**_

"_**Sounds delicious!" He returned. She couldn't see his face but she knew that he was smiling. **_

_**Liz and David, the android, had gotten along exceptionally well being the amount of time spent together out in the vast loneliness of space. Of course it may have included that the bot was built to follow commands, and also that she hadn't put him back together yet. **_

_**His head, and his body, remained separated, and for the moment she had the android wired to a box that had his cranium mounted on top. She could move him around as she pleased, and setting him in front of the control panel of the alien craft. David was able to use eye movement to initiate commands so that he could view of monitors that there laid out on the control panel before him. He didn't like remaining unattached to his body, but what could he do?**_

_**Liz and David sat across from one another on the alien craft in a room they called the "meal chamber". It was a room, as big as the others, but this one contained a large, long table that the two used as a dinning table. Well, Liz did, David's head was just placed opposite from her.**_

"_**So, what did we lean today?" She asked while staring into the bot's deep blue eyes.**_

"_**We learned that you are getting worse at combing my hair." It may have seemed a funny thing to say but the android wasn't smiling. **_

"_**Sorry," Liz spoke, "I'm not used to being a beauty stylist, beside, who's going to be looking at you out here anyway?"**_

_**Liz could see that this aggravated the android.**_

"_**You are! and besides I would also, if I could get myself next to a mirror." The bot glanced over at his detached body as it sat in a chair at the far end of the table, "You know, sooner or later commander, you are going to have to reattach my head with my soul," he said.**_

_**Liz thought it funny the term he had used to describe his body. She for some time got the feeling that David felt that he was much more than just an android. He was a living, existing entity. Liz had become aware of the android's feeling of being alive, and just like everyone else. She'd seen it demonstrated when they were about to exit the bay dock back on Prometheus some time ago. Charlie had identified that he did not require a bubble helmet to withstand LV426's atmosphere, and the android had purposely dawned the helmet anyway. He was not without a degree of rebellion in his so called "soul". That was why she hadn't put him back together again. She wasn't totally sure that he could be trusted. After all hadn't he been programmed by the cruelest, most selfish, evil man that had ever walked the planet Earth?**_

"_**Not until I get some answers," she spoke looking directly across at him. **_

_**Liz had brought food and equipment with her aboard the alien vehicle. But the food had run out rather quickly. David had tapped into what the aliens had used for a food source, pellets. Little white pellets the size of a small ball Bering. They used these to dissolve into a mix of some honey like substance which would secrete into their bodies while they lay at rest in the sleep chambers. One poured the pellets into the honey mixture in a small compartment at the side of the bed. At that point it would dissolve and enter into the body through the form fitting structure in which the person was lying in. This eliminated the need for taste buds which was why it was a rare occasion when Liz informed David that they'd be dinning in the meal room. She used more of the honey substance at this point so that she could tolerate it as it slid down her gullet, but the mixture still tasted like mud. Knowing the answers of the universe could almost take back -seat if it meant one had to give up tasting delicious food! Of course that was only a private joke Liz used to amuse herself. Still, it was a struggle to consume this stuff.**_

_**David had been able to decipher this from instructions he had read while placed in front of the ship's control panel the on the vessel. The aliens backlogs were full of information. Elizabeth had sat next him once, while he was reading and asked what he was doing?**_

"_**I'm deciphering the previous owners driving manual," he said looking at her, then added "would you mind watching this while I go to the bathroom?"**_

_**He looked at her and smiled. She knew then that there was more of a human quality to him then she ever had imagined. Also she realized at that point that it could manifest itself in vainness and jealousy too. **_

_**She returned her thoughts to the discussion at the table.**_

"_**Well I have questions too commander," David reported, "Like why my body and my head have not been reattached? I downloaded complete reconstruction instructions to a disc that can be view on the equipment you brought back with you from the crashed escape shuttle. It should not be hard to follow them and reconstruct me."**_

"_**I know," Liz informed the android, "I just haven't read the instructions yet."**_

_**Whatever the delay, David wasn't liking it. Still, what could he do about it? Maybe there was something he could give she, something to get her to trust him a little more?**_

"_**There's a compartment towards the back of the ship," he suddenly revealed, "on the lower levels. It contains some of the same pods like those we found on planet LV426 in the bee hive. Could be that we are not alone on this vessel."**_

_**David figured that the introduction of alien beasts aboard the craft might force her to reanimate him as a whole.**_

"_**They are locked away down there, but a smart move may be to have the two of us ready to deal with a known problem should they find a way out." **_

_**Liz wasn't sure if he were lying or not, but by chance if he were telling the truth this would be a reason that she might hurry up her decision to put him back together again. She got up from the table to begin her search of the lower level of the ship immediately. **_

"_**Oh, and commander," David spoke before she removed from his view, "There's also a ship following us, behind and off starboard. Been there for at least half a day, shadowing us. Things may be become of interest sooner than expected!"**_

_**The android smiled.**_

_**END PART 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**David Aquedda"**_

_**Author's note: David Peter, David Lawrence, David O'Toole, David Aquedda. What's in a name? Well when it comes to a droid, it may mean a lot! The mind games continuers between Elizabeth & David. Each needing the other for survival, then again maybe one is thinking that they don't! Read on to find out what happens next,….Z**_

_**David stood, looking at the figure of Elizabeth Shaw.**_

_**So quite, he thought, so peaceful. If this is what death looks like then why were humans so afraid of it? He could see why the lifeless form of a human body was sometime referred to as "sleeping". He had also heard it referred to as "the eternal rest". In comparison they both resembled to be the same. As if the spirit of the person, or their essence, had moved away to another existence. He looked more closely at Elizabeth's body. He could see the rhythmic rise and fall of her steady breathing. Her chest expanding and deflating. She looked odd laying there at rest. The hiber chamber she was laying in had been constructed for a much bigger entity. But she had adapted to it's confines well. She knew just the position to place her body into to get maximum rest, and also to get the total value of the food supplements that he would be giving her. David put the white pellets of food into the capsule next to the hiber chamber and press the node which automatically engaged a lid to slide over the top and begin the nutrition process.**_

"_**Sleep well commander," he spoke as he pushed a nodule which activated a hard, divided shell to come up from each side of her confinement chamber and meet together at the top above her sleeping body. This provided a protective cover around his co-host on this alien ship. **_

_**David was actually engaged as to the reason why the sleep chamber so resembled a sarcophagus, a tomb? It recalled the design of the ancient Pharos of old Egypt, or temple chambers of the Mayans. The images that adorned those cradles were similar. Maybe he would check the humanoid aliens log system to find out if there was any religious significance to the symbols? He took one last look at the chamber which encompassed his co-survivor from the Prometheus, then turned and walked away.**_

_**Elizabeth had spent one full day reconstituting the android that was to share her space aboard the alien vessel. David had been right, the instructions he'd loaded onto the disc were easy to follow and had allowed her to reattached his head to his body without much difficulty. There were still some things that didn't match up, and some points of contact that were too damaged to repair, but all in all she'd done a fine job!**_

_**David looked at himself in a mirror, no human emotion showing on his face . There were some piece to his synthetic skin around the upper chest area that she was unable to reconstruct, but wearing a "life suit" would hide these imperfections. He was pleased.**_

"_**Well done milady," he spoke to Liz, not taking his eyes away from the mirror. She was happy that she'd done something to please him. Not that she'd have put him back together if she hadn't felt an urgent need to. **_

_**Elizabeth would have remained more than happy to continue having David just as a head, an instrument she could use to give her direction and advice, like an onboard computer system or something. Still, he had been right, if things got tricky she would need him to help her out. The threat she felt with the alien pods being stored in a lower compartment of the vessel was real, and the mysterious spacecraft shadowing them had give her more than enough reason to put him back together. The final link of trust had been achieved when he had told her at the table, that he could have accessed the entrance to the pods chamber, and could have already opened the door. **_

_**From his control module he had the ability to have done this. Of course she didn't see the logic behind him performing such an act, but in her way of thinking, this whole venture had had it's bouts of insanity!**_

_**Upon their arrival onto the alien spacecraft, and their safe journey through the atmosphere of planet LV-233, David had discovered the pods in the aft compartments of the vehicle. At any time during the flowing two and a half months he could have opened those doors! He had not done so! They had remained sealed!**_

_**Elizabeth knew he could read the writings of the alien humanoids, she had known this from the time he had opened the doors to their domain back on LV-233.**_

_**This had been one of the things that had disturbed her when she had first thought about it while back onboard Prometheus. She realized that he had opened those door to the "Bee Hive Pod Chamber" without gaining permission from any of the crew! Likely he had been programmed by Weyland to override any other orders and stick to his main program objectives, which were to forego any caution and circumstances that could endanger the team. Their lives were expendable! The android's main goal was to make contact with the other world beings and find if there was a cure for his bosses dilemma,…death! **_

_**The question, how does one cheat "Death", by reason of finding a way around it of course! Weyland was certain the aliens would know a way to reverse cellular deformation. His mind, his money, and his agenda had been set. Peter Weyland had been nothing about revealing and understanding the mysteries of the universe, nor about cosmic knowledge. His sole purpose for this venture was to extend his own life! To live forever! Elizabeth now had an extreme loathing of the man. Every breath he took, had told him that he was inching towards his own end. He was willing to sacrifice a whole host of people, as long as it brought him to the fountain of youth. The Bastard!**_

_**Elizabeth had found herself extremely tired. Putting David back together had made for a long day for her on the alien spaceship. She was exhausted, and told David that she'd skip her late night scan of the void of space that surrounded them, and just enter her sleep chamber. She would trust him to awaken her if there was any activity from the craft shadowing them. The droid offered to assist her, showing that he was wanting to express a bit of appreciation for what she'd done for him. She viewed the android.**_

"_**Thank you David Aquedda," she spoke. She brought her hand up to touch his the cheek of his face and smiled.**_

"_**Aquedda?" David was unfamiliar with the term. Liz knew this caused a bit of confusion within his circuits. Had he been able to expressed the features upon his face it would have shown so. But the motion control linkage which controlled the movement of the emotional muscles to his face had been part a of the works that she was not able to repair. Until she could fix the linkage, David's facial expressions would remain as blank as a piece of paper. She had the feeling that he didn't really need them anyway. She could likely count the times she'd seen him smile onboard the Prometheus on one hand.**_

"_**Aquedda," she spoke, "it's a name that equates to "Lawrence" down in a long lost village in the middle of the central Rain Forest," she told him. If David could have expressed a grin at that moment he would have done so. **_

"_**David Aquedda. I like that," he said. He told her that he would assist her to her chamber. **_

_**Elisabeth knew that giving the droid a last name was one thing she could use to help him feel more human. Giving him a last name, and having him feel more her equal would help him to put more trust in her. **_

_**Elizabeth needed David, he was of value. A simple thing as a last name sometimes gave an individual worth. Gave them a history to link to.**_

_**Liz thought of her own last name, Shaw. It made her think of her father and the times they'd spent together researching the mysteries of antiquity. She felt sad a bit at this. She hoped that her father understood her reasons for deception? She had actually picked the name from a place where she knew there was no written language. "Aquedds". The word actually meant "no name" or "nameless" in the language of the villagers where she'd first heard it spoken. There was no way for David could research it, find it's true meaning.**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw again grasp the crucifix which hung down across her bosom. **_

"_**Forgive me Father for I have sinned," she spoke, " but only a little lie, and to a machine, what harm could that do?" She questioned.**_

_**END PART 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**Black Heart"**_

_**Author's note: What would you do if you found yourself aboard an alien vessel with an android you may not totally trust? A human person that you don't trust is one thing, but could a robot be more evil? Elizabeth needs David, and the android needs her. For now each may be safe? **_

_**Author's second note: In the story below you'll find references to several new things. There is always something new popping up when writing a story. Sometimes those things need to be explained with a little background info. Elizabeth & David, their time spent on the alien vessel has allowed then to explore a certain amount of the ship (but not all). They know of the Operations Center, where Liz sleeps, the Control Room, where David has access to alien technology , the Meal Chamber, where they go to eat. But there is also the GC (Gate Compartment) where docking maneuvers are preformed, and the Bale Center (cargo bay), which you will see more of as the story progresses. Thanks again for reading, Z**_

Elizabeth looked across the park table at the girl. She was young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her hair was dark and flowing just past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and cheerful. She smiled at Elizabeth,…. and Liz returned her smile.

They were sitting in an outdoors park somewhere. The sounds of birds chattering, children playing and automobiles in the distance could be heard all around. None of those sounds really meant anything to Liz. They were just noise, sounds that blended into the background. Her focus was on the girl. She knew the child from somewhere, a memory of her past?

The day was sunny, and the air smelled fresh. Their conversation had been going on for some time, but Liz couldn't recall any particular part of it. She just felt pleasant emotions running through her. All she knew at the moment was that she wanted to get up and walk with the child. Hold her hand maybe, and stroll around the park walking and talking as they made they way along the green grass… continuing their conversation. They seemed to have been talking about Elizabeth's father, and how she missed him. There were other things that intermingled into their conversation, but Liz couldn't remember the details.

There was a little expanse of trees at the far edge of the park boundary. The wind blew the smell of honeysuckle from that direction. She turned and held out her hand to the little girl wanting her to join her. The child's pleasant encounter suddenly turned into a frightful stare. She shook her head , refusing to accompany Elizabeth.

"No, we can't go there!"

Liz's expression was confused, the girl noticed, she added, "because of them, the aliens. They are bad, they will hurt us."

She pointed in the direction of trees. Elizabeth turned and looked to see that the pleasantness of the woods had changed. It had turned dark and foreboding. She looked back at the little girl.

At that moment Liz realized, that little girl whom she had not recognized, was her young, adolescent self!

###################################################################

Elizabeth Shaw, only human survivor of Prometheus, opened her eyes. She realized that she had been dreaming. She was back in the sarcophagus. The sleeping chamber aboard the humanoid space vessel. The vision of the dream had been so real, so pleasant, but fear oftentimes finds it's way into our dreams. It was strange how dreams could be a mixed up bundle of nothingness, yet at the same time we may feel as if they were giving us a forewarning of something, a clue to some future event.

She ran her hand along a side panel and located two nodule buttons. She pressed the nodes and the cover of the chamber opened, giving her access to the operations room. She sat up. The whole chamber seemed darker than usual, more gloomy. There was a sensation of an almost sinister haze to the atmosphere. She swung her legs over the side, and for the first time in weeks she felt the stretch of the scar that had healed at her abdomen. It twined a little, letting her know it was still there. A reminder of the surgery the machine in Meredith Vickers escape pod had preformed on her.

"David!" She called into the room, hearing her voice echo off the solid material of the walls.

"David, are you there?"

"Yes commander I'm here," his voice was clear and crisp. There was no static in the alien vessels com system. The android had configured it so that he could hear her from any compartment on the ship.

"Do you need anything commander?" He queried.

Elizabeth felt funny that he was calling her commander, had been for the past several weeks. With the loss of Weyland maybe his system was designed to latch onto the next human in the chain of authority? She didn't care, as long as he followed her directions.

"No, I'm fine", she said, "just wanted to hear you."

Liz lowered her head to look at the floor. She closed her eyes in order to let the sleepy thoughts dissipate from her mind. She then stood up on the chamber deck and stretched her arms.

"Where are you?" She asked of her co-member.

"I'm in the GC (Gate Chamber), second level . I've come across something very interesting. Would you care to join me?"

"Be there in two minutes," she said.

Liz was dressed in her full atmo suit. It was thin and comfortable. It resisted wear & tear and could be air cleaned just by just removing it from the body and hanging it up for a while.

The air on the alien vessel was similar to what had been on Prometheus. Same oxygen content, compatible filtering system. The humanoids were so similar to the people of Earth in appearance and structure that from the first, Elizabeth knew there had to be a link. The DNA results had shown it to be true. Our ancestors?

An obvious difference in our races was their size, and maybe their savage behavior, well, that last part was questionable. Still, we were similar in almost every regard. Maybe David had found something and was eager to show her? She walked to the chamber door and exited the room.

The ship's gravity system was somewhat similar to Prometheus as well. The same artificial magnetic tug that most universal crafts used which mimicked Earth gravity. However, their obvious advanced technology, in all areas, was light-years beyond ours. Still their barbarism seemed to reflect a hostility towards humankind that was confusing? Her question, was it because Earthy souls were now able reach out into the universe? Were we being viewed as dangerous, as possible power competitors? Did they consider us a threat? Elizabeth had so many questions, and….. she wanted answers. Even at the cost of her own life! She felt that under the right circumstances she could communicate with them. Convince them that we were no danger. That is if she could locate their home world or find another outpost. She would use caution this time around! What good was having knowledge of the universe if she couldn't share it with her own earthy world?

She made her way through the corridors leading to where David said he would be. Her pace was slow, relaxed and easy. After a while she made it to the second level, and the Gate Compartment. She found herself outside a closed door.

Over the past weeks she and David had surveyed the ship, but there were still some areas that were inaccessible to them. Well, that was what he had told her. She couldn't read their symbols so she had to rely on the androids interpretation.

"David are you in there?"

"Yes."

"How do I get in?"

"The symbol on the right side, press the semicolon, then touch the two slash marks below, then put your hand in the circle on the left."

She did as instructed and the door opened sideways. The Gate Chamber came into her view. David was inside, standing directly twenty feet away. He stood behind a cabinet of some sort, which was about three feet tall, standing about waist high, and two feet wide. He tapped his hand across the top, then motioned her to come across the threshold.

Liz began to step inside the chamber, obviously this is what he wanted to show her. She noticed him smile and thought it odd since the emotional tension linkage to his face hadn't been reactivated. Suddenly she felt both her arms being grasped! Massive hands had grabbed her around each bicep! She turned to look up and almost fainted from horror!

Humanoid aliens had her! They were restraining her movement! They were wearing bio-suits so they looked even more massive than in the flesh.

"God David…..!"

"No, I am not a god! I'm not even human according to you!

"What the HELL is going on? What are you doing?"

"A little experiment," he said. He paused to view her and consider his next words, "Sometimes knowledge can't be advanced without a sacrificial guinea. My friends and I are here to explore that avenue, that next leap into knowledge."

Elizabeth looked at him,… sick, confused and ready to die from fear!

"Yes I made contact with the humanoid aliens, and allowed them aboard while you slept. We made a deal. They will help me to become more human if I helped them with their bio research. An agreement mutually beneficial to both parties."

Liz knew that the android had been able to read their written symbols, even communicate with them vocally somewhat. But she would have never guess that after the incident on the other vessel they could, or would communicate on friendly terms!

"David you can't do this! You are more human than humanoid! Stop this, stop this now David Aquedda!"

She felt that appealing to his human side might help her. Adding his last name to her plea that she had invented to trick him into feeling more human.

"Ahhhhh, yes! My last name. It really means nothing actually, nameless or no name," his eyes studied her with cruel intent, "Did you think that I would not be able to translate the meaning by use of their files? You mock me! And one thing that Mr. Weyland installed inside my inelegance systems, I guess in a way of making me more human, was a hatred of being made a fool!"

Liz could feel the tight clamp of the alien humanoids hold upon her arms! She knew they could pull her apart if they wanted to. She was their captive, and she knew it.

"David I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! But there are still questions I have about Charlie."

"Your apologies are wasted now commander. And your questions about your lover will remain unanswered," he spoke.

Elizabeth settled herself to her fate, although her fear had her petrified!

"So what do they intend to do with me? Kill me? Cut me up and examine me? Chop me up for some kind of onboard alien banquet? "

"No Miss Shaw," David spoke with a little smirk, "that thinking is much too shallow. They want you for implant research."

"What?"

"Genetic study, with this!"

The droid's eyes held hers with a paralyzing glare, then he opened the door to the cabinet that was in front of him. There was some kind of leathery bio-pod thing inside. She watched in disbelief as the pod flowered open, and an instant later a spidery creature emerged from it's slithery insides. The creature was horrifying. A cross between a crab-thing and a spider, and as big as a housecat. Liz could do nothing but stare at the beast. It then hunched itself down into a crouching position. Her eyes expanded! The creature looked poised for a jump. What was about to happen? The beast leaped from it's perch, flinging itself towards her. It's arms flailing outward like in attack mode. Elizabeth could not even turn away from the terror which had launched itself towards her. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her horrified scream just before it smashed onto her face.

###################################################################

Elizabeth's eyes opened, she was breathing heavily. She looked around her. She was struck with a sense of déjà vu. She realized that she was still inside the sleep chamber of the alien spacecraft. It had all been a dream, another one. A nightmare really. A disturbing vision of maybe another alien encounter? She again searched and found the compartment buttons. She pressed them and the cover again retreated into the sides of the sarcophagus. She sat up and was suddenly startled by David standing there.

"God David, you surprised me!"

"Sorry commander. I heard you scream while I was on my way to wake you," the android said, " is everything alright? bad dream?"

"You could say that," she said while rubbing her head.

"Here I made you something to drink. It's the honey substance found in the aliens nutrition compartment, with a bit of flavor added to the mix. I found some flavor enhancer packets in a side pocket of one of the satchels you brought aboard. I think you'll find this much tastier."

Elizabeth hesitated before taking the cup. She looked into his eyes. She noticed no emotions there. She knew that this was the droid that she knew before she had entered the sleeping chamber. She took the cup of liquid and began to drink. He was right, it was a lot tastier.

"I'd like it if we could attach my emotion sensors today," he said.

She knew that would make him feel more human, and after the nightmare she'd just had she was very agreeable to comply.

"…and afterwards I will take you down to the Bale Center. I found something interesting inside that chamber. I think you may want to see."

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**Barricade"**_

_**Author's note: Hello readers! Just a little informational tidbit about the me, and the continuing story arc that is going on here. First, I will be attempting to move this, "Prometheus-Aftermath", story arc to the Prometheus category of FF.N later in the week (when I can spend more time & effort doing so). Until that time, chapters 5 continues below ( **** here it is)**_

_**Second, The subtitle to this work is called "Barricade" . The idea being that we all face barricades in our lives. Some are actually physical barricades, and some are mental. Elizabeth Shaw is beginning to encounter such a barricade in her personal life on the alien spacecraft at this point. Yes it does concern David, and her trust issues, but there are some other blockades as well. Some that she doesn't want, and some that she may need as time passes. He has expressed to her that the alien humanoids were "Engineers". Their purpose and agenda not totally known. Read further for details.**_

_**Also, I want to add that the fan-fiction I write, (although it is just that, fiction, and, my question is, do stories really ever have an ending?) always reach a completion at some point. I feel that this story arc will be coming to a finish within the next chapter, or 2, or 3. Yet, it may live on in another story arc? But still, this one will end. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed the vision of "Prometheus-Aftermath". I find that I am itching to go see the movie for a second time. You can always get more details from a movie the second time you see it, can't you? Anyway, I do thank all who have responded with their posts, comments and feedback. I am totally grateful to you guys! Thank you so much, Z**_

_************************************************************************************* Elizabeth Shaw examined the linkage to David's circuit system while the droid sat on a chair facing away from her. **_

_**Human and android were both in the control room and the robot was hooked up to the diagnostic drive of the alien spacecraft. Liz was standing behind him examining what she needed to do when she heard the android's voice speak, with questionable emotion…**_

"_**After we're finished, I'd like to take you out to a most enjoyable dinner." **_

_**Elizabeth was stunned hearing the words come out of the droid's mouth. The artificial person had suddenly introduced a new dimension to their relationship. She chuckled a bit. Was he really asking her out on a date?**_

"_**Well, I don't know," she voiced,…unsure of how to answer, "depends on the restaurant."**_

"_**Oh, I can assure you madam, it will be of the finest quality that you've ever imagined."**_

_**Elizabeth sometimes often found it difficult to think of David other than a real human, a real person. Now that they'd been aboard the alien spacecraft a number of weeks together, and she and he were the only entities that could interact physically, was their relationship actually reaching a point where it had come to a crossroad? That question lead to another, would that be a good, or a bad thing? **_

_**Peter Weyland had certainly programmed a bit of humanity into his mechanical creation. Liz wasn't sure how far she should let her guard down?**_

_**She looked at the mirror that "David" kept in front of him to examine his emotional response. He still was showing no indication in the looking glass that his emotional linkage had been successfully connected. That realized, she couldn't read any expression on his face. She wasn't sure if his response had been just to humor her, or had it been a bid at upping his status in the evolution of her loneliness? Was he attempting to be viewed not merely as an instrument of information,….. Or an intellectual service, but also as something more? **_

_**She had the android's circuits open at the spine, just below the back of the shoulders. The humanlike synthetic skin had been pulled aside so that she had access to the circuits needed to be reconnected. She was about to connect additional parts of the wiring when she noticed something attached to the androids circuit system that was confusing? It was an odd looking yellow chip, about a quarter inch in diameter.**_

"_**David, what's this?" she asked. **_

_**She was a bit befuddled by finding a circuit chip that wasn't in the original detailed schematics. She could look at the diagram system's structure on the screen monitor sitting on the table next to them, but she couldn't identify the piece. The android, David 8, took his eyes off of his reflected image in the mirror, but only briefly, and focused on her question. He responded with an answered that showed her that he hadn't a clue of what she was talking about.**_

"_**Commander, I have no idea what you're asking?"**_

_**Elizabeth took a small light-camera which lay next to the screen monitor, about the size of a pencil, and switched it on. Holding it in her hand, she focused on the yellow chip that was in question. David could see the picture on the screen monitor to his left.**_

"_**Oh…. that's a BIO chip," he spoke.**_

"_**BIO chip?"**_

"_**Yes, Behavior Inhibitor Override."**_

"_**What?" It sounded like the android may be pulling a fast-one on her? She pressed the android to explain further, which he did.**_

"_**It allows an outside user, by input, to override my behavioral patterns."**_

_**The scientist/archeologist, looked at the androids facial expressions in the mirror. They seemed not to have changed one iota since the last time she'd looked at him. Maybe he was attempting to humor her again, or maybe he was being serious. She couldn't tell by his response? He continued showing, in the mirror, the monotone expression on his face that left her in the dark either way.**_

"_**So, what you're saying is, that this is something that allows an outside influence to access your behavior," she pause, then began again, " in any fashion deemed by the person who installed it?"**_

"_**Bull's-eye commander," David stated!**_

_**The sudden expression of enthusiasm of his circuits showed that her connections were beginning to come on-line. Her wiring connections had become successful, and the bond between the androids output servos and his physical emotion responses were becoming apparent. David was beginning to show facial expressions! Still, Elizabeth was stunned about what he was implying! **_

_**This revelation was telling her that Peter Weyland had introduced a behavior modifier into his robot even after David had been programmed and tested by the World Authority, and been found to be cleared of any BIO chips within his structure! Weyland had actually been in defiance of the law! There was a constitutional amendment stating that no " artificial intelligence" could be created, or maintained under the restrictions of "World Law Process". A document that indicated that no "robot" could be produced that would fall outside the order of Parliamentary consent. This kept scientists, or third world countries from developing mechanical "killing" machines! Android Exterminators developed to kill people that they wanted eliminated!**_

_**Peter Weyland had defied that law. He could control his bots, even after governmental inspections and Parliamentary precautions! Weyland could produced an android assassin! Maybe the "loop-hole" he was using was that "World Law" & "Universal Law", were two separate entities? **_

_**Humankinds' venture into space becoming more apparent only over the last fifty years left plausible gaps in certain cosmic restrictions! Weyland took advantage of this "old west" breakdown in government. He could be his own law out here! Also judge, jury and executioner! The man had unlimited control!**_

_**Liz quickly cut the wiring that led to the yellow diode connecting to David's circuit panel. There were questions that she wanted answered. If severing the BIO chip meant that she would get more truthful answers, then she was positive that she wanted Peter Weyland out of the android's influence.**_

"_**So David," she began "…you had no knowledge of the sickness that overcame the sanity of Charlie Holloway? Or anything which led to the impregnation of myself with the….., the, I don't even know what you'd call it, creature-beast which I aborted in Meredith Vickers' operations chamber? "**_

_**The droid stopped looking at himself for the moment. The question being one of apparent total distraction! He turned in his chair showing an interest in something other than himself for a change. His eyes widened, his view concentrated totally on Elizabeth Shaw. **_

_**Elizabeth Shaw looked into the most dreamy sea of blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was almost totally transfix by his stare!**_

"_**Not to my knowledge, Commander," he spoke, "I haven't the faintest idea of what happened to your boyfriend!"**_

_**His expression was a complete blank. Was he telling the truth? Liz could not discern?**_

_**END PART 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**Dragons Breath"**_

_**Author's note: Taking the advice of another fan-fic writer (Maiafay) I decided to post replies to reviews here to previous chapters before continuing on, so here goes.**_

_**This reply is to MarkDr, and refers back to his review on chapter 5. Thanks for the feedback Mark!**_

_**Guilty! I am one of the worse at breathing life into a non-living piece of human created machinery! I could name an automobile, or two, or copy machine, or computer even, that I would take sheer satisfaction in destroying with an RPG launcher. Are machines capable of being intelligently evil? My two favorite pieces of equipment that I would take joy in ending are the ever deceptive soda machine, & snack vending machine! May they all burn in a Very Special H,…..well, a very hot place! (smile)**_

_**David lying? Maybe the droid was just trying to show that any murderous behavior was not his fault! It was due to things beyond his control. Funny thing about machines, are they really capable of knowing that they make us CRAZY?**_

_**Elizabeth and David need each other. There is no way around that. At least for now!**_

_**Also MEOW, thanks for your post from earlier. You keep me writing**_

_**Every feedback appreciated, Z **_

_***************************************************************************************_ Elizabeth Shaw sat on the edge of a large chair in the alien ship's operations center, while David had remained in the control room of the engineers' spacecraft.

During her questioning of the android about his involvement with what had happened to Charlie Holloway and herself on Prometheus, a proximity alarm had alerted them that something was coming dangerously close to the ship. Was it space debris, a meteor, or, was the vessel that had been "shadowing" them moving in for the kill? It frightened and worried her. She had returned to the operations chamber because that was where the two weapons she had been able to salvage from the destroyed Prometheus were being stowed.

A single flamethrower, and a Walther GSP(full auto pistol) were the only defense weapons Elizabeth and David had available to them. Liz knew also that the android was likely schooled in close quarter combat, and probably had a knowledgeable degree of martial art skills. Would that be effective against the LV-233 planet engineers? She hoped his combat skills would have no need to be tested!

The droid, with his synthetic parts, could have easily overpower her when she'd put him back together on the ship. It was another reason, at first, that she'd kept the weapons hidden away from him. Of course after a while it made no sense keeping weapons away from a bot that could easily murder her with his bare hands. However, David had gained a bit more trust in her eyes. She was still questioning his ethics programming, and the yellow BIO chip she'd found connected to his emotion circuit-board. Although she had removed the chip, she couldn't be certain there weren't more?

Weyland was an evil man, and one doesn't live such an excessively long life, or acquire such a fortune, without defensive and protection mechanisms against rivals, or staying several moves ahead of predators. Weyland had likely become that himself, a predator, Elizabeth knew. In certain circles he was viewed as such.

"Corporate Predator". On earth Weyland had made enemies. What living soul in his position didn't have them? Yet there was a difference, Peter Weyland's public persona was of the kindly old grandfather type, extensive in knowledge and wise in the ways of living. Elizabeth's view of the man had changed considerably. Now she saw him as an old, bloodsucking tyrant. Willing to sacrifice others to extend his own existence. She felt no sorrow at knowing of his death.

The weapons aboard the "engineers" spacecraft remained inaccessible to the archeologist and android. First because, they hadn't knowledge if there were any, and second, they wouldn't know how to operate them if they were found. Also, any weapons' systems that may be a part of the ship had not been spoken of by the android. Elizabeth hadn't any idea if the ship they were on was a scientific vessel, or a military one?

It had taken David some amount of time to learn how to operate the engineers' spacecraft. He had been capable of getting it into orbit rather quickly, but maneuvering it through space was a bit different than flying Prometheus. He was still studying their written symbols, vessel operations ( ie…life support, gravity, nutritional structure), culture and language. He had kept much of this knowledge to himself. Liz knew that he was keeping secrets, what she didn't know was why? Was it to protect her, or was the android still working for the Weyland Corporation?

These thoughts and ideas had been running through her head, but now were being thrusts to the back of her brain due to the crisis at hand!

"David! How are we looking as far as what the proximity indicators are telling us?" She communicated over the spacecraft's com system to the android.

"Well, Commander, the alert was deemed to be from the other vessel that was tailing us," he answered, "I'm sure that they know, that we know, that they are there. Seems that they are wanting more now."

David's communication had been a bit confusing? She wanted him to explain more!

"What? What are you telling me?"

"They've fired a warning shot across our bow. A solid indication that they're wanting us to stop. What are your orders, Commander?"

"Well, we STOP!" Liz answered.

David actually liked Elizabeth's stern command. If he was going to follow someone's orders he wanted them to be firm and straightforward! Even though he was mechanical, it wasn't to his liking to be serving a master who was indecisive.

"Stopping now," he said. David used "back-thrusting" to bring the engineers' vessel to a halt.

"Do a systems check," Elizabeth ordered the android, "find out if there is more than one portal that they can use to enter the ship if they desire to board us!"

"Doing a check now, Commander!"

Elizabeth Shaw knew that if the engineers of the other vessel had wanted them dead, then likely that would have already happened.

There was a few minutes pause awaiting David's response, during this time she armed herself with the Walther GSP, strapped to her thigh, and she primed the flamethrower and got it ready for use.

"Systems check show that there is only one portal optional for boarding on the lower level on the starboard side, Commander. A breach could be made there. However there are two on this level on the port side that could allow access from the outside. I'm afraid that even with you and I separately guarding an entrance, we wouldn't be able to cover them all," he informed her.

"I see…." Liz spoke. She was in the process of organizing her thoughts whenever the droid spoke again.

"Also, Commander, there is another issue!"

"WHAT? What else is going on?" Her mind was becoming completely zapped. Absorbed in a unyielding liquid of apprehensive ooze.

"There are indications on the system's panel that show that some of the compartments on the lower level have been opened! Areas that I have been unable to explore as of this time. Some doors that were closed, now are showing to be open. There may be someone aboard ship already!"

"Meet me at the bale compartment in five!" came her voice over the com system.

Before he could answer an indicator light flashed on the control panel in front of where the android was sitting. It showed an incoming transmission request. Were the engineers attempting communication? David rotated the switch allowing the signal to come in.

He viewed the request and returned a reply!

"Rendezvous with you in four, Commander," he reported back to Liz.

_**Level two, David met up with Elizabeth Shaw at the bale chamber (cargo hold). The engineers' vessel, although smaller than the other one, was still particularly expansive by comparison to Prometheus. It would have taken some time to explore the entire vessel had they had a mind to after boarding back on LV-233.**_

_**Liz motioned that she would follow David's direction since he'd indicated that he knew where to begin the search. He would be behind, and guide her. Liz still had both weapons. **_

_**It was a slow, cautious progression through the inner workings of the alien ship. They entered corridor after corridor with nary a sign of any living thing. They passed several rooms where the doors showed to still be firmly shut. Each had markings on them, but Liz was unable to translate the symbols. David translated for her.**_

"_**Medical Lab," was one chamber, "Crew Quarters," another. Finally they came to a section of the vessel where the corridor they were in opened at a door to the left onto a parallel corridor. They were about to walk past it and continue onward when David stopped.**_

"_**Wait! There's something familiar about this section." He searched his memory chips," yes, I've stood here before. There was a closed door here, one with a big red palm print at it's center. Red fingers and all. It wasn't blood or anything, I took it as a warning signal. STOP! Do not enter, type of meaning."**_

_**Elizabeth cautiously crossed the threshold, finger tight upon the trigger of the flamethrower. Since the corridor opened both ways, there were two directions that could be explored.**_

"_**I'll go this way," she pointed with the flamethrower indicting right, you take that direction." **_

_**Her head nod indication that David should try left.**_

"_**Do you think it's a wise decision that we split up?"**_

_**Liz turned back to view the android. David didn't appear to be frightened, only cautious.**_

"_**Since there are two directions, we could be assaulted from front or behind. I don't want something sneaking up on us while our backs are turned. Just explore a little ways back, then retrace your steps and tell what you find," she paused seeing if the droid was accepting her command, he was, "and keep in contact through the mic system," she said. Each wore headgear with a com attached to it.**_

"_**Well, since we're splitting up, mind if I acquire the Walther?" The droid asked.**_

_**Liz viewed him and then gave a little smile.**_

"_**You are becoming human after all," she handed him the weapon. Each then turned heading off in their own direction.**_

_**The corridor up ahead of Liz turned abruptly left, after about forty feet. She assumed that David's search resulted in a mirrored reflection. Since both tunnels had grown darker the further they progressed from the light source at the main entrance it became harder to see down the tunnel. Along with the head gear, with it's mic attached, there was also a mini light. Liz switched it on to provided enough illumination so that she could see her footing without stepping on anything along the floor. It provided just enough light ahead to keep her from being ambushed. Suddenly a voice came over the mic system.**_

"_**Commander, Commander are you there?" It was the droid.**_

"_**What is it David?"**_

"_**I've found something, or I should say three somethings. Three alien engineers, deceased. Their bodies piled up on the floor near another entrance. Seems they were attacked by something. Tore their ribcages right open. Apparently not resent though, they look old. Been dead a while like on LV-233.…WAIT! I hear something….."**_

_**The mic went dead.**_

"_**David! David! Come back!" Liz turned to head in her companion's direction. She too then heard something, something behind her! **_

_**Liz turned just in time to see some hideous monstrosity coming at her from along the ceiling. She pulled the trigger and engulfed the thing in flame, watching as it became doused in fire. The beast screamed, and the whip of a spiny tail caught it's mark. It tore through the back part of Liz's leg, upper calf muscle. She screamed in pain, but her shouts were swallowed by the death screams of the burning creature. It fell onto the floor in a burning mass. Before it expired it rose to it's full height, giving the archeologist a clear view of what she was dealing with. It stood her same size, only half again. It's body, although humanoid in structure looked skeletal. The cranium almost looked as if it held a reverse proboscis, and it's mouth opened showing rows of angular, sharp teeth.**_

_**The horror of the beast had Liz transfix to the spot where she stood, but only briefly. She retreated far enough down the tunnel so that when the beast collapsed, and went into it's death throes she was clear of the whipping tail. It's weapon swung around deathly, searching to impale something. That tail was a murder weapon, Liz knew. As the beast turned into a heap of burning debris, she made her exit. She would deal with the idea of what she'd witnessed later, at the moment she needed to find David.**_

_**There had been no more sounds coming from his mic. Liz reached the parallel tunnel entrance and continued on in the direction the droid had taken. At it's end she found a dead alien creature, just like the one she had destroyed, but the android was nowhere to be seen. She called for him on the com mic but received no answer. She also became aware of the three dead engineers. What had happened on LV-233? **_

_**She searched but found no David on her return trip. It was then that she noticed a trail of fluid on the floor. She sampled it with her boot.**_

"_**Lubricant fluid! David's been injured!"**_

_**Mindless of her own injury Elizabeth headed back in the direction of the fluid trail. The heading, a return trip to the bale chamber. She hurried as fast as she could, being as quiet and cautious as possible, yet, with haste. She thought about the creature she'd killed. What was it? It wasn't like the thing she'd cut out of her belly, it was different, yet for some reason she believed that they were connected. She remembered the creature's hideous face as it approached her from the ceiling. Salivating from it mouth, copious amounts of clear fluid that seemed to saturate it's steamy opening, and vapors of a fiery hot breath extruding from it's gaping jaws. "Dragons Breath", came to her thoughts. Had these creature been on earth at one time? **_

_**It had resembled something of an insect too, and although she'd killed it quickly, she was sure it had other than a razor sharp tail for a weapon.**_

_**It was only minutes, but it seemed as hours before Liz finally made it back to the bale chamber. She found it empty! She had lost David's trail some distance back, but she was sure that he had headed here. Had one of those beast gotten him? How many were there? Were there dozens? The questions kept piling up in her brain. She needed answers, she just wasn't sure she'd live long enough to get them.**_

_**She entered the room and lay herself against the opposite wall. The pain in her leg was really taking it's toll now, and when she examined her injury, extensively, she could see that it was worse that what she'd thought. **_

_**There was a deep gash cut through her suit, and a gaping wound was allowing blood to gush onto the floor of the chamber. It began to pool there, and Liz was already feeling the telling signs of unconsciousness coming upon her. She was bleeding to death! There was an option. She could rip part of her suit off and bind the wound, giving her a mere few minutes more to live, or she could consciously let her life's energy slowly seep out?**_

_**She suddenly heard a sound coming from outside the entrance of the chamber. She saw a shadow against the wall opposite the entrance. It was hunched over and moving stiffly. She reached for the flamethrower, then realized that she'd laid it against a cabinet a few feet away. It was a short distance, but it could have been a mile. Liz's blinking mind left her in no condition to retrieve it. Her last thought would be that these creatures wouldn't even give her time enough to die. **_

_**She looked back to the door entrance, ready to face the horror as it entered. She would go down cussing the beast! Damming it to the hell that spawned it! Hoping, that her God would take revenge over creatures of such unpleasantness in the universe. The idea never accrued to her that she might be cussing humanity itself. **_

_**The creature was about to come inside! She noticed it was struggling, it seemed to be injured, also, she noticed that it was smaller than the others. It came around the doorframe.**_

"_**David!"**_

"_**Commander," the android was severely damaged, " I did something! I made my way back to the control room and opened a coupling portal."**_

_**The android could barely operate. His functions were slow, but he was still moving. He made it into the room and collapsed onto the floor! At that moment another shadow appeared on the wall, only this one was bigger, much bigger! It moved cautiously and stealthily. It's huge frame came into her view!**_

_**The BEAST was massive! It looked bigger in size than the other two! It's gaping mouth seemed to be smiling. Clear fluid poured from it like a running waterfall! It came through the portal of the bale chamber.**_

_**Liz, although still conscious, was beginning to pale. Her mind could not focus. Her brain was drifting off into a state of dull reality. She thanked her divinity for allowing her to waste away quickly. She would soon feel nothing, even as she watched the beast approaching closer with each step.**_

_**David made a move. He grabbed the creature by the ankle. The power of his hydraulics crushing the sinew of the animal making it scream! With a swing of it's powerful arm it severed the head of the android, sending it flying against the wall. It bounce and recovered laying it such a way that Liz could still see his blinking blue eyes.**_

_**The beast turned it attention back towards the woman. Twelve more steps and it would be upon her. At that moment there came a big noise, an explosion! The beast's head disintegrated into a mass of unrecognizable jelly. It fell to the floor sprinkling green fluid onto her lower legs. Those spots began to sizzle and smoke. Liz knew there was pain, but she was beyond feeling it.**_

_**She looked up at the engineers who'd entered the chamber. They were in full space uniform. Their heads covered with helmets that had dark visors. In their arms were weapons of destruction. They seemed strange, to Liz, smaller than the others. She knew that she was about to go under. Maybe another breath or two. The last thing that came to her view was an emblem on the sleeve of one of their uniforms. It was a big "W"!**_

_**END PART 6 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Prometheus**_

_****_

"_**You Can't Kill Evil"**_

_**Author's note: Hello fic readers. This here is the final chapter of the fan fiction story arc "Prometheus-Aftermath". The story, although concluded, could continue on in a new episode in the new *Prometheus* category here, on FF.N…..a fic of mine that might possibility be called "Prometheus-Afterlife" . Hope that you've enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for reading, Z**_

_**************************************************************************************_ Elizabeth became aware of the sensation of swimming, but it was not water she felt immersed in. Actually she was floating. Her mind,….. in some green, summertime meadow with blue skies and puffy white clouds. And tall grass as soft as pillows. The wind was blowing, and there were flowers the color of rainbows all around. She knew this wasn't real, couldn't be real! She was alone and running through the fields with no care in the world, but it was time to wake up!

Elizabeth's brain began to recover. It was proceeding to a point of consciousness! Her eyes began to drift open. She was alive! She began to see a very bright light overhead. She opened her eyes fully, staring at the light for a full minute. She became aware that she was laying down. Her body covered up to the shoulders in a white sheet, so white it almost glowed. She tilted her head to both the right, and left side to survey her surroundings. She deduced that she was in a medical chamber, a recovery room actually, and she could see no one around.

It was deathly quiet in the chamber, but the slow and steady hum of deep billowing engines at work told her that she was on some sort of craft, and it was moving.

"Ahhhhhhh, you're awake," she heard a voice from behind her. A tall man in white medical scrubs came and stood next to her gurney, "how are you feeling Miss Shaw?"

His face was pleasant, his demeanor kind and caring. Liz did not speak, only shook her head affirmatively denoting that she was okay.

"You gave us quite a fright. We were afraid that we were going to loose you," he spoke.

"Where am I?" Liz found her voice.

"Safe," he said smiling down, "you're onboard the galactic explorer Titan. My name is Forest, William Forest, I'm the doctor aboard ship," he pause before continuing on, "we spent some time following your vessel. Unsure if we should make contact. That was a strange craft you were on Miss Shaw. I'd love to hear stories about it."

Liz was about to tell him that there were stranger things in the universe, like the beasts that had been aboard that vessel, and the engineers that had tried to kill her, but she remained silent. There would be an inquiry, she was sure of it. There was always an inquiry on military craft, she would wait and make her statements then. The doctor decided to continue the conversation…..

"The owner finally decided that it was time to transmit a signal."

"Owner?" Liz was surprised at his announcement! "This isn't a military vessel?"

The man smiled. His grin indicating that he deemed her response as humorous, and un-informatively ignorant.

"No my dear, this is not a military ship. It is a privately owned vessel with it's own security force. But that will be explained to you a later. Right now you need to rest. You've lost a lot of blood. Ten minutes more and I don't' think you'd have had a drop left in you."

Liz could feel his hands pressing down on her shoulders, making sure that she stayed in a prone position. She heard the door to the recovery room open somewhere behind her. The doctor looked up.

"Ahhhhhh, hello," he said looking at someone who'd just entered. The person must have made some kind of gesture referring to her because the doc added, "Yes she's fine, be up and walking within the next twelve to fourteen hours," he turned back to view his patient, " I must leave you now. There's someone here wanting to speak with you."

He turned and exited the room. The sound of the door closing behind him reached her ears. Liz felt someone approaching her. She turned her head to see an old man, fully dressed in white, with a white cane, standing there. A very old man!

"Hello Miss Shaw. Good to see your recovery has been so swift," he spoke standing a few feet away, " could you sit up for me?"

Elizabeth sat up on the gurney, and swung her legs over to the side to face him. She was feeling rather chipper. There was a pinching sensation but no pain. She noticed that she was clothed in near the same white banding material she'd been dressed in while in hiber-sleep on Prometheus. The only difference being now, she sported a supplement cast on her left leg below the knee. She looked up at the man. He looked like a kindly old gentleman. Someone retaining a smile showing that he was happy that she was doing well.

"Excellent," he said, "I told that fool doctor that you'd be ready to continue with your contract in a matter of three to four hours, over the minimum of twelve to fourteen that he was telling me."

Liz was confused a bit by this statement? He was actually giving her Déjà vu of Peter Weyland. But even with all of his wrinkles and splotchy skin, his resemblance was nothing like that man!

"Elizabeth, let me introduce myself for a second time, I'm Peter Weyland!"

The archeologist nearly fell off the gurney!

"There's no way," she reported, "Peter Weyland died while trying to engage our ancestors about the fountain of youth back on LV-233," she expressed!

He smiled.

"It would seem so," he said, " but do you think that he, I mean I, gained all my wealth and power, and a position on the Parliamentary board by not looking forward into the future?" He looked at her.

"No Miss Shaw, I am way smarter than that! You see some men of power rely on visionaries, I do also, but I take it a step further. See visionaries will, most time, only give you a view of the future, lets say twenty years from present, I take it a bit further. I question, what will be happening in the cosmos forty years from now, or one hundred? Those are the questions I want answered. And how can I tell if I was right if I'm not there to see it?"

Liz was viewing the man as if he should be locked up in a loony ward!

"Most thinkers of Earth are grounded by gravity," he continued, "just a metaphor. One has to cut loose from Earthy bounds and think in universal capacity. The physical form you see here is not that of Peter Weyland," he brought his finger up and tapped his skull, "yet, in this mind there has been installed a chip. The essence of Peter Weyland, the great man! The body is only a vessel," he paused looking at her.

"Oh there is a real Peter Weyland, but do you think he'd sacrifice himself to the unknown? The man has way more beans about himself than that, " he chuckled. " No, on earth there are many old men who's time has run out! They are willing to devote their bodies to science and the exploration of new worlds and other things as long as their families are provided for in the future. They are willing to allow a chip to be installed into their brain, "MY CHIP", in allowance of having their families become very well compensated for, for their sacrifice," he spoke. " A million credits can buy you a lot of volunteers Miss Shaw!"

Elizabeth was repulsed by the figure standing before her.

"You could kill this body, and maybe a dozen more, or even one-hundred, who knows, but would you actually be killing the real Peter Weyland?" That grin upon his face showed that Weyland was a man insane with himself! She had made a mistake becoming a scientific member aboard Prometheus. A mistake that she would remedy if given the chance?

She heard the door open again, and looked to see who had entered.

"David!"

The bot showed no emotion. The droid walked and stood next to it's master, pure evil personified.

"There are many "Davids" Miss Shaw," Weyland continued, " the one that you were aboard the engineer spacecraft with was damaged near beyond repair. But we can fix him, and he will be making a return trip with you back to LV-233, for further analysis and experimentation! I hope you enjoy your journey." Peter Weyland, then turned and exited the room.

There was about two minutes of total silence in the room. There the android spoke.

"Are you comfortable Miss Shaw?"

His question sent chills down her spine. It was so like the "David" she had spent time with aboard the engineers' spacecraft, yet it had to be different!

Elizabeth turned her attention to the new David. She said nothing, only stared at him.

"The engineers spacecraft you were using to seek out the origins of the ancestors will be used to ferry us back to LV-233. The Titan will continue it's trajectory towards the engineers' home world. Our ride leaves in fifteen minutes, Commander. I'm here to see that you have everything you need," he spoke. Elizabeth was confused as hell, and unsure of how she was going to deal with this new David?

Just then the door opened again… and to Elizabeth's shock, in walked Meredith Vickers! The archeologist's jaw nearly hit the floor!

"You look like you're seeing a ghost, Lizzy," the tall ex-commander of Prometheus exclaimed.

There were a few scratch marks on her cheek, but otherwise, she looked to be in peak physical condition.

"I'll grant you, it may have seemed that I DID meet my end on that lonely piece of squatters dung, LV-233. But it will take a lot more than a tumbling spacecraft to end the life of Meredith Vickers," she said, " It may be possible that I'll have more lives than my own father!"

Meredith was aware that Liz may not know her meaning, but she wasn't concerned with that. Her mission was to return the archeologist to the last place of solid ground she'd walked on!

"I'm your escort back to that miserable habitation of a rock, LV-233."

END

_**Author's follow up notes: So, you're asking, what would happen if Elizabeth returned with David back to LV-233? Actually two Davids, and also with Meredith Vickers along for the ride as well? Might be some interesting things could happen, very interesting indeed! **_

_**I am unsure if I will actually take the time, or spend the effort going there, but it does feel as if it would be a load of fun. I just don't know yet! thanks again for the feedback everybody, Z**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**Journey Return"**_

_**Author's note: Hello fic readers! It's been a while since I've been able to sit and punch out any continuing story here at . I hope that the offered bit of storytelling is to folks liking? I've been inspired, encouraged, and much appreciative of the feedback and responses I've received here. And it's made me want to write more. Thank you guys SO MUCH!**_

_**Anyhoo, series 2 of the fan-fiction "Prometheus" begins below! Second series is titled "Prometheus Afterlife" and it is in reference to,…(although Elizabeth Shaw considered that they were all diseased at the end of chapter 7) Peter Weyland, Meredith Vickers and David 8, still being very much alive, and continuing with their agendas! A couple of new characters are being brought aboard for story purposes. Thurwin Marshals & Richard Kellers. A glimpse at those characters now, with maybe more showing up in the future. Thanks again for reading, Z**_

_**Three! Three dead aliens, and three engineers found with their chests blown apart! Was there a connection? The question was something that made the woman ponder. **_

_**Elizabeth Shaw had awaken from a deep slumber. She had rested well for a change this time aboard the engineers' spacecraft. They were returning to LV-233, and it had been several weeks since their departed from Titan, one of two space exploratory vehicles known to be owned and operated by Weyland Industries. Titan was a privately run craft, just as Prometheus had been, sent out by Peter Weyland into the vast void of the unknown. It's mission, to search, and find our ancestors, and the possible secrets of eternal life, or garden of youth, whatever one's preference for calling it? **_

_**There was still a day or so before the commandeered engineers' spacecraft made port on that planet, and there were still questions as to why they were going back? Elizabeth felt almost as a prisoner upon the same vessel that she and David 8 had used to escape that horrid place. Weyland's simple explanation was that there were answers that needed to be found. Liz willfully agreed, but, was returning to LV-233 a place to find them? **_

_**Exploring the cosmos for our ancestors and their ability to restore the old man's youth seemed to have run into a unwelcome gathering of hostility on that world. The alien engineer having shown little regard for earthly humanoid life forms. What made Weyland think that attitudes had changed? She didn't know if the creature was still alive, or what he would do if they returned? She only knew that she had been able to make a successful escape from that world, and she wasn't eager to head back! Also, the question arose, were there other engineers still alive on the planet? **_

_**Elizabeth would try to get answers from Meredith Vickers before they made a landing. It made no sense to her returning to the place where Charlie Holloway had died. She would receive no sense of closure or release returning to that world. Only a sense of foreboding and unpleasantness. Liz decided to cease such thoughts. There were more current issues on her plate for now. Like when was the other android on this vessel going to complete his repairs to David 8? **_

_**David 9 had been working on his mechanical sibling for weeks now, and the progression seemed to be bogged down! It was moving very slow. Elizabeth knew there was no rush to reassemble her droid, but the time it was taking "9" to restructure David was becoming ridicules! Maybe by command, David 9 had been ordered not to reconstruct the droid, David 8, too quickly? It wouldn't surprise her if David 9 had been told to proceed cautiously. To look for things that may have been installed by Liz that would modify or alter the other android's character. Mechanical creation or not, Liz felt that she had a connection to David 8. Did he feel the same connection to her? Could an android even have feelings that weren't programmed inside their systems?**_

_**Liz made it part of her routine to check in on David 8 every day. His head was still functioning, and his body had been reattached, but his form had not been reanimated, he could not move. She had questioned David 9 about this several times but the bot only told her that her "boyfriend" would be up and running before they were ready to land on LV-233.**_

_**Liz had gotten his subtle jest of the word "boyfriend". She just wasn't sure if the android had spoken it as a joke, or was there a serious bit of jealousy in his recorded tone? A grin crossed her face as the thought entered her mind.**_

_**Elizabeth looked around her room. It was a small chamber, but it was her own. She didn't have to share this space with anybody. Her own private quarters. Still, she hadn't had to share the huge operations chamber with David on this ship before either! She guessed it was better this way, since there were extra crewmembers aboard now. Like Meredith Vickers, and David 9, Thurwin Marshals and Richard Kellers.**_

_**Thurwin and Richard were the two scout members from the Titan who'd come aboard the engineers' spacecraft and had saved her from the "alien" creature just in the nick-of-time. One minute more and, she'd have been a dead goose. **_

_**Thinking of goose, Liz was hungry. Another advantage of having been rescued from a gruesome death by humans was that Liz could enjoy the sensations again of pleasuring the plausible pallet with actual FOOD! On the return trip to LV-233, the engineers' ship had been stocked with real human food from Titan! The engineers' race may have been superior to the human race in every way, but the lack of use of their taste buds certainly ranked as a D- in the archeologist's sensory category. She wondered if Weyland was aware of that? The engineers didn't eat, they only used suppliant nutrition's to fuel their bodies? WHAT A BITCH!**_

_**Liz got up and made her way to the "meal chamber". She knew that she would find Thurwin and Richard there. She would thank them again, for the hundredth time, for saving her life, although they were just following orders. Still, what could it hurt to tell them "thank you" again? Liz liked the two men, they were both respectful and courteous, and each showed a military discipline in their background. She felt safer with them aboard. She would later wander over to the support chamber, where David 8 was being reassembled and find out how his day was going? She always enjoyed their tryst together, and the droid's brief discussions at the start of a new wakening-time-span always encouraged her to be positive.**_

_**Liz entered the meal chamber and spoke with the two Titan security members. Then she shifted her focus and headed over to the Support Room.**_

_**The "Support Room". A chamber that seemed to have been used by the previous owners to make repairs to the equipment on the ship. There were all kinds of tools and instruments hanging from the ceiling, or stored upon it's vast walls. Things that looked as if they were used to adjust and fix stuff. Some of the tool functions remained unknown to the new occupants of the vessel? Still it was rather obvious that this had been where repairs were made. Also it was where her droid, David 8, was being reassembled. Liz walked in and witnessed him lying there on a stone cold slab of a work table! **_

"_**Good morning," she greeted David. His eyes were open, and looking at the ceiling. Although androids don't sleep, they do go into hibernation mode, allowing them to conserve energy. His eyes blinked, and he became alert and attentive.**_

"_**Actually it's 12:07pm, Commander, by the ship's clock," he said. His motor functions may have remained unconnected, and he couldn't even turn his head to view her, but his mind was as sharp as a bear trap! **_

_**Liz got a gut feeling of shame! Why? Because her kind, HUMANITY, had built this creature! Constructed this mechanical device to serve as it's underling! Yet we were so separated from our mechanical creations that we were willing to let them suffer and take brunt force danger for us! Were we really that much different than the creature who'd killed the surrogate Weyland on LV-233? We didn't even attempt to give our own creations dignity! Why should we expect dignity from those who created us? **_

_**David 8's eyes spoke volumes to his old shipmate. Liz could see anxiety there. She was bothered by this, yet she was still amazed at his ability to know the time, space-time, even though he'd been immobile for weeks.**_

"_**So, how's my favorite beau?" she smiled leaning down close to him.**_

"_**Fair-to-middling," he spoke. David 8's vocabulary and, or, speech dialogue had seemed, over the past few weeks, to have taken an upgrade, or downgrade, depending on one's point of view. His language skills were becoming more humanistic. The bot was repeating phrases and terms he'd heard used by the team members on Prometheus. He speech wasn't the same prim and proper repoire as it had been on the vessel that had first started this journey. Much to the irritant of his re-assembler, David 9. Maybe this was also one of the reasons why his reconstruction was going so slowly? **_

_**Elisabeth Shaw and David 8 talked for a while. Information passed between them, and although the com system to the room had been toggled off, the two were still being monitored by a vigilant Meredith Vickers from the operations center. Vickers sat up there watching every move made in the support chamber. She couldn't hear the conversation going on between the two, but she was certainly aware of the body language and facial expression being presented by Elizabeth Shaw. She notice at one point that Liz had a questionable look upon her face whenever David had spoke to her. From her control seat she reached over and shut down the android's function capacity within a brief second. Whatever the android was about to tell Miss Shaw, Vickers was sure she had shut him down before he could finish!**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw stood with her mouth hanging open. David had suddenly shut off before he could complete his last statement to her! His eyes had become a blank stare looking right up at the ceiling! It was like he'd been hit with a stun gun or something? Like he'd been turned off in a split second! She sensed foul play at hand. Unidentified "Big Brother" control! What was going on? The last thing he'd said to her was that he wanted her to visit him tomorrow wearing her cross, the crucifix. The one that had been give to her by her father when she was twelve. Why? Had he suddenly become religious? She was totally doubtful that his human element had really morphed that far! Still she was puzzled at his request?**_

_**In two minutes Meredith Vickers appeared at the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe.**_

"_**Liz! I have something I want to show you, " she spoke.**_

_**END PART 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**The Garden"**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Meredith Vickers stood at the open doorway to the support chamber, arms folded, leaning against the doorframe! She posed the picture of confidence and power as she stood there viewing Elizabeth. The archeologist was still standing next to her motionless friend, the android, David 8.

Vickers, the ever alert sentinel of her father's agenda, presenter herself to be the quiet the rugged, disciplined, figure of humankind! A hard, made of stone, monument of tenacity. Yet, none of this made an impression on Elizabeth Shaw. Liz was a tuff woman in her own right. Tuff enough to have withstood many years and hardships spent in the field with her father. She didn't cower down to Meredith Vickers, and she didn't ease her guard down. She showed the woman the respect of a rival, a competitor in this cosmic game of cat and mouse, but there was no respect held for Meredith as an individual of admiration, or a person of favor. Vickers was none of those things to Elizabeth.

"Liz, I have something that I want to show you."

Those words had been the last spoken by the guardian as Liz stared at the woman. The word "guardian" had come to her mind because Liz knew that, although Vickers performed piloting duties on the engineers' vessel, she certainly was not the only one capable of flying it. She was neither Elizabeth's commander nor leader. She may be able to give orders to Thurwin Marshals and Richard Kellers,….. being who she was, and David 9 was likely programmed to follow her every command, but she had little control over Elizabeth. The archeologist would make sure that their positions of power stayed on an even keel.

"Guardian" was the preferred expression on Liz's mind when it came to describing Meredith Vickers appointment to the position she held. Guardian over her boss' interest, guardian over his investments, and guardian over his secrets!

"I'd like to know what happened to the droid here first?" Liz requested.

She didn't mince words, her question straightforward and to the point. It took Meredith aback that the woman could post her concerns so blatantly. Liz continued…..

"We were talking and he suddenly zoned out. Like he'd been turned off or something!"

At first Meredith had viewed Elizabeth Shaw on Prometheus as a puppet! A puppet in the service of Charlie Holloway! She hadn't realized that although the globe-trotting archeologist had been in love with the man, that she wasn't totally "in love" with the man! Their relationship had been ongoing for years, and was a bit more complicated than that. Actually Liz had been looking to flower that relationship, cultivate and see it grow. There had been some hurtles in their path that needed to be crossed. Given more time, maybe their relationship would have moved onto becoming something more? She had had respect for Charlie Holloway, both professional and personal, but her love for the man had not been some bottomless pit.

Elizabeth's questioning stare at the woman standing in the doorway told Meredith that the archeologist would not move one step from the place she stood until a satisfactory answer had reached her ears.

"I don't know what happened to the droid?"

Vickers' answer was as much a question, as it was a solid reply. The knuckled request from Liz had caught her off-guard so sudden that her answer seemed both honestly responsive and surprisingly truthful! It actually led Elizabeth to believe that Vickers might be telling the truth.

"I suppose that maybe the beta-circuit he is hooked to may have went off-line," Meredith explained, "the battery pour he is linked to last only for forty five minutes at a time. It shuts down for an equal amount of hiber sleep, then reactivates. He can be manually switched back to full alertness with this toggle here," Meredith reached over to a switch located near the right side of the entryway, "want me to turn him back on?"

It did seem plausible to Elizabeth. Could be that the bot was hooked up to a sleep cycle. She returned her gaze back down to look upon David's hollow face. He looked dead! She could hardly stand seeing him that way. When she had turned away from Meredith, a shallow smile creped across the guardian's face.

"No, let him sleep,….. recharge" Liz said, "he's likely be having plenty of things to keep him active in the next few days."

Meredith Vickers led Elizabeth Shaw down corridor after corridor through the belly of the engineers' spacecraft, the ship that the archeologist had called home for some time. Liz still hadn't taken the time to explore the entire space vessel. She felt that if a chamber had been important to her and David 8's survival, they would have already made a visit to it. The engineers' craft was certainly more massive than Prometheus had been, and exploring every chamber just hadn't seemed feasible. It wasn't as if she, or David 8, had ever the desire to search for the engineers' bathroom!

Meredith finally came to a door in the bowels of the ship. Seeing a huge red hand painted dead center on the door told Liz that this was the same warning David 8 had explained to her that he'd witnessed prior to their entering the "dragons chamber".

Meredith reached up and put her hand inside the red hand which was a sign of warning marked on the door. The crimson outline of the hand extended well beyond the proportions of Meredith's own small palm and fingers.

"Impressive, aren't they?" she grinned looking across her shoulder over at Liz. Shaw said nothing. She wasn't sure if Vickers was making an attempt at friendship with her at this point, trying to gain a bit of trust, or something else? Also, there was the expression of her words, "aren't they ", like there was some information known to Vickers. Knowledge that somewhere on LV-233 there remained engineers that were still alive.

Meredith took her hand away from the door and walked over to the large symbols next to the right doorframe. She was about to press them and open the entryway to the chamber when Liz cautioned her.

"Do you think that's a smart idea?"

Meredith turned to view the woman.

"It's safe, I've already been here. So have Marshals and Kellers, and David 9, too. I want you to see what's inside," she finished. She turned back and pressed in the code to the symbols. The entrance panel slid sideway allowing access to the room.

The chamber was dark, with only a single light illuminating from overhead. That illumination was enough though, it showed Elizabeth a view of the complete room. It was misty and damp, and there seemed to be some sort of soil covering the entire floor. But that was not foremost in gaining the attention of the archeologist. What did meet her concern was that the space of the floor was laden with dark, polished, pod-vessels. Like the ones they'd seen back on LV-233. There mush have been at least thirty inside. The satin finish on the pods made them look like fine lap fixtures, minus the shades. Liz turned to look at Meredith. Vickers was smiling.

"This is what you're returning to LV-233 for," Meredith spoke, "we aren't through getting the answers about what these pods are for, how safely to transport them. If there is any military use for what is contained inside, or if there are medical principals? That will be part of your job. Getting the answers. There are other scientist awaiting us on LV-233 now. Another Weyland ship, the "Tirpitz", landed soon after we began following the engineers' vessel that you escaped in. The Titan has been receiving transitions from the Tirpitz, which reported that most all of the bodies associated with Prometheus were accounted for. Yours and David 8's were MIA. The suggestion was made that you might be aboard the ship we were following. A decision was reached, and an interception course plotted. You know the rest…," there was a pause as she awaited a reply from the scientist/archeologist. She received none. Meredith continued…

"Good thing the decision was made to board your vessel at such a time. Any longer and you might have found yourself floating inside the belly of one of those creatures." The grin hadn't left Vickers face. Liz didn't see the humor in her little pun, and wasn't about to tell her that, actually the reverse had been true. One of them had been inside her, or possibly it's larva? She still wasn't sure, and she didn't like thinking about it anyway.

"So you people are cultivating these bio pods? Raising a garden back on LV-233, for purposes…..?"

"No, not exactly. But there is further testing to be performed. We should arrive day after tomorrow, and your droid will be ready at that time. Miss Shaw, you need to be ready as well. There is a long road of scientific discovers ahead of us. You'll need to be rested and well prepared."

After several more minutes they left the chamber and headed back topside. Liz took a bit of time to eat, and had a pleasant visit with Thurwin and Richard in the meal chamber, then returned to her room. She thought about what she was being asked to do. It didn't seem immoral or anything, but something about it didn't sit right with her. And, knowing that Meredith and Peter Weyland were involved made it feel more illicit. If there were scientists from the Tirpitz already on LV-233, why did they need her? She had gotten a few answers from Meredith Vickers this day, but at the same time Liz's list of questions had been extended.

She began to plot what courses she would take in the morning. She would go to see David 8 when she awoke and wear the cross that he wanted her to wear. Maybe he had gotten some answers from David 9? They couldn't keep her droid immobile and in the dark forever! Well they could, but what advantage would that gain? Liz soon fell asleep, but it wasn't the quality of rest that she had enjoyed the night before.

_**Liz entered the support chamber and found David awaiting her the next day.**_

"_**Good morning, Dave." **_

"_**Good morning, commander," he smiled, "this time you are right. It is still morning. 9am to be exact," the droid's grin stretched almost from ear to ear. He seemed much chipper today."**_

"_**You're in a good mood."**_

"_**Well, commander, I should be. Today I will be getting back my motor skills. By early evening I should be able to move around the ship. It is quite exciting!"**_

_**Liz guessed that for those of us who were blessed with all our functioning abilities, being impaired was something we just didn't think much of, even in the case of robots.**_

"_**I will be glad to have you up and walking too," she said, "I brought you something!"**_

_**Liz was about to reach under her collar to retrieve her crucifix when David stopped her.**_

"_**Commander, wait a second," he voiced, "the toggle switch at the entrance!"**_

"_**I checked it on my way in. The audio toggle is turned off, and your battery circuit toggle is turned on."**_

"_**What of the other?"**_

_**Liz was confused with his question.**_

"_**What other?"**_

"_**There's a vid monitor toggle on the left side of the door as you come in. We are on camera as we speak. Although I don't think they are watching now, David 9 and Meredith are back at the pod lair. The chamber she took you to yesterday. Still, I do think it would be safer if the monitor was disabled."**_

"_**Agreed," She answered. She returned to the door and turned off the remaining toggle. She again approached the android. She pulled out her crucifix.**_

"_**So what's with the fascination for religious items? Has "David's" human side been gaining a bit of cultured faith from his travels. Are we believing in God now?" Liz giggled speaking about the droid himself.**_

_**The bots eyes turned to view her.**_

"_**I have many gods," he said, "humans are my gods. Just as humanity worships and strives to be godlike and closer to their God,…. creations like myself, and David 9 strive to become more human. It's not programmed for me to feel pain, or anger or even love. But I am programmed to learn, and how does one learn of emotions without being able to experience them? This is something that has baffled humanity since the first machines were built and used," David 8 hesitated before continuing,… "We think,….. but we can't feel? I think that somewhere along the way a soul develops within us, we become human. I may at some point start believing in God, commander, but the first step for us is to start believing that we are loved by humans."**_

_**Elizabeth had no idea the depth at which David had been engaged in such thoughts. Maybe he WAS developing a soul?**_

"_**So if humans are your gods then why hurt them?" It was a good and simple question the archeologist thought.**_

"_**Why do humans hurt their Gods, and sometime destroy them?" David looked at the crucifix hanging around her neck. Liz was stunned, she had no answer for that.**_

"_**Right now finding my soul might begin it's start with finding the *Heart of Jesus*!"**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw was perplexed. "Heart of Jesus" what was he talking about now. David motioned with his eyes that she should look at her golden cross hanging from the chain around her neck. She took it in her hand and turned it towards her. There, dead center of the cross there seemed to be a small red diode or something, almost ruby-like in appearance. It gleamed in the illumination of the support room.**_

"_**It's an override chip. I created it in the control center while you slept in the operations room. Just one of the things that kept me occupied on our journey together."**_

_**Liz looked at him and he was smiling.**_

"_**David 9 will soon be coming in to finish linking up my motor functions. At that time he will also be inserting a BIO chip into my emotions center to alter my behavior if need be. Meredith Vickers and Weyland's goal is to have you assume that you have some control over me, when in reality the BIO chip will negate any options that you think you have. In any moment of crisis, they want to have control over me without hesitation, not you."**_

_**David shifted his eyes. **_

"_**There is a precision tool over there that will help you insert the chip just behind my right ear. Fetch it and please do me the honors, commander."**_

_**Liz did as requested. To her surprise David suddenly sat up!**_

"_**I can maneuver at the waist, I still haven't control over my arms and legs."**_

_**Liz brought the precision took to the red chip in the center of the cross. It was tiny, maybe the size of two or three pinheads. She removed it from the cross, and gently, cautiously placed it in a small opening behind the droids ear. Once his earflap was back in place there was no sigh of the small red override chip at all.**_

"_**There, I'm a new man," David said, " or I will be when I get my arms and legs back!"**_

_**He lay back down on the table, and Liz switch the video toggle back to monitor control. As luck, or God would have it, she had just finished and returned to David when the droid David 9 entered the chamber.**_

_**END PART 9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**The Web"**_

_**Author's note: Plot thickens! **_

_**Author's second note: introducing story intrigue that will both baffle and pose questions to fan-fic readers, I hope? I am always surprised as to seeing how well readers can see where a story arc is headed. Although I tend to drop hints along the way, there are some readers that know where the story is going! Maybe with this chapter I can confuse folk a bit. See if they can figure it out. Are you up to the challenge? Think you have the answers? Thanks again for the continued support of both fan-fiction members, and guests readers. I really do enjoy the responses, Z.**_

_**PS: My gosh, I never intended this to turn into a book! But being that I am up to chapter 10 now it looks like it's proportions are headed in that direction. I want to thank everyone for keeping up, Z**_

Elizabeth Shaw stood next to her android, David 8, as they watched the android, David 9, cross the threshold into the room.

"Well isn't this cozy?" David 9 remarked.

He had noticed the two harboring rather closely together as he'd entered the support chamber. Were they telling secrets? He smiled inwardly knowing that once he'd installed the BIO chip into his brother's emotion control center, any secrets that they were sharing would soon be his, and his authority, Miss Vickers'. Liz made note of his comment and the tone at which it had been applied. It seemed that David 9 was a fast learner when it came to imitating human sarcasm. He preformed it well!

"Miss Shaw, I apologize for the interruption," the droid spoke, "but I do need to get to work."

The look on his face was expressively cool, it was hard to read. What was he thinking? Was he aware that she, and David 8 were hiding something? Did he know about the red chip?

Elizabeth had been noticing for some time his manner towards her. At moments it was cold and bitter. She had been perplexed by this at first, then she realized that David 9 was demonstrating symptoms of jealousy! It humored her to think that androids could develop such a trait. But if she had learned one thing being on the engineers' spacecraft alone with David 8 for so long, it was that androids could surprise you.

People had personal issues, why wouldn't that apply to mechanized equipment as well? If one didn't keep a machine oiled, wouldn't it break down on you? Why would androids different? Not that they needed constant lubrication or maintenance, but since they were a thinking, operating units, couldn't they become vexed by the human element? Did human emotion confuse them? Welcome to the real world, Elizabeth thought.

David 9 had already expressed an opinion of being irritated with the closeness Liz shared with David 8. Maybe it was something that he himself desired. A closeness with Meredith Vickers. Elizabeth could see Vickers shunning the bot if he courted such a manner towards her. An idea came to her head. It set a plan into motion.

David 9 again explained his reason for the interruption.

"Restoring his functions to full capacity before we make landing tomorrow is something that he, and you have been awaiting for some time now Miss Shaw, isn't it?" David 9 addressed the others in the room.

"It should take no longer than an hour or two at most. Then you can return, and resume any discussion that you were engaged in before my interruption. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course," Liz said.

Elisabeth turned to look down upon David 8's handsome face. He gave her a reassuring smile and a wink that told her everything would be fine! She leaned in close as if to whisper something to him, but before the bot knew what was happening Liz had slipped down and was sliding her warm, most lips across his own.

The android's eyes opened wide in the realization that he was experiencing his first kiss! It was very pleasurable! It was passionate, yet not a kiss that extended beyond limits. Still it wasn't a friendly peck on the mouth either. It tasted delicious!

Liz had softly laid a hand upon the bot's chest as she continued with the union of their mouths. She could have sworn that while their lips pressed sweetly together, she could feel the warm pulses of a pounding heart in the android's chest! Although it may have just been his circuits amping up! Their lips held together for more than a moment, but that was all it took to throw the android, David 9, into utter SHOCK, figuratively speaking.

Liz eased up and away from the tender moment she had shared with her beau, David 8. She looked up to see that his eyes had closed. A grin passed upon her lips. When David's eyes did open the whites around his deep blue irises could be completely seen, and the bot looked as stunned as if he'd seen a ghost!

"Rest well and recover quickly my friend," she spoke softly, she leaned in close to his ear, "meet me in the meal chamber this evening after surgery." This time it really had been a whisper. A communication shared only between herself, and her man-bot!

Liz turned and began to exit the room. She noticed David 9's eyes held the same surprised look as she'd seen in the eyes of David 8!

"Restore ALL of his motor functions to peak performance," she stopped just in front of the other android, "and make damn sure you get the one's of special interest UP, and working properly. Get my point?"

Without waiting for an answer Liz turned and left the room. She knew David 9's eyes followed her all the way out!

Just on the other side of the door the archeologists barely made two steps before she nearly slammed into the wall. Her hand came up to quickly cover her mouth before uncontrollable laughter came busting out.

*The look on their faces! My God, I wouldn't take a million credits to change them! Boys will be boys, mechanical or not!* Liz thought.

She continued down the corridor and out of sight before she lost control and flooded the entire tunnel with hysterical laughter! Maybe she could sneak in a little witch's brew herself. Start a little unrest between David 9 and his Mistress master Meredith Vickers? That thought made the archeologist feel like an evil bitch herself….. but the feeling was uncontrollably fun as well!

Elizabeth Shaw journeyed towards the more operational parts of the ship . She wanted more answers about this mission, and she was determined to get them. She found Meredith Vickers sitting at the table in the meal chamber courting a cup of honey sweetened tea. Liz prepared herself a cup as well and joined the "guardian".

"Meredith I need answers!"

Again the ship's appointed commander was taken back by the boldness and straightforward request of the scientist/archeologist. She both admired, and felt it an irritation with Shaw at the same time.

"What is it you want to know?" Meredith spoke bringing her cup of tea to her lips.

"The mission, details, I want to know what's really going on! I am tired of getting some trumped up replies stating that I'm here to find answers for Weyland Industries. That's just not working for me anymore! I want to know more about what you know!"

Vickers tilted her head, forwarding a contemplating expression towards the archeologist. She sat affixed with a stare at the scientist for a more that a solid moment, which puzzled Elizabeth. Vickers finally spoke.

"Ok, so you want answers. Are you prepared Miss Shaw?" there was a bit of hesitation to see if the archeologist would affirm, or cancel her request. Liz said nothing. Meredith started again, " the vessel pods that are located in the bottom of this ship… of course you are aware that there are still many more contained within the hives of "Bee Valley" back on LV-233."

Of course Liz knew of the others, she had been there when they were found. She affirmed to Meredith that she was aware of the facts. The guardian continued…

"The stygian fluid contained within those vessels is something of a mystery. It has qualities both that enhance certain organic properties, and, or destroy it as well. As far as humans are concerned, research shows that introducing it into the human body destroys the host property. Yet there are creatures that can tolerate it's infection. These beasts will mutate and become bigger and more aggressive." Meredith paused to let Liz catch up with the implications of what she was saying.

"Take this liquid lets say, and combine it with the DNA of certain creature on Earth. One could build an almost indestructible army! A war machine that would be almost impossible to stop. The military would pay enormous amounts of fortune to get their hands on such a weapon!"

Vickers may not be a scientist, but she'd been around enough of them to know that this was exciting news.

"Maybe this is what the engineers might have done? Created an animal that could be set loose on civilizations of their creation that could eliminate that world of it's dominate life forms. In retrospect, letting them start over again." Vickers took another sip of her tea.

"The scientists onboard the Tirpitz are making some headway at determining the dark liquid's chemical structure, but those advances are coming slow. They need help, that's why you're here. My father, I mean, my employer, has sent out many ships into the void. He is a pioneer, an explorer. It's what made Peter Weyland wealthy. He doesn't sit still to let scientist make their own discoveries, that could take too much time! Instead he inspires, encourages, moves them to produce results. Provides financial resources."

Meredith stopped. She inspected Liz to see if she was understanding past events,… or those that may transpire in the future? She was happy to see that Liz had a very good understanding of what she was headed for!

Elizabeth Shaw was getting a clearer picture of what was going on here. Peter Weyland was Meredith Vickers father. She'd already made subtle claims to it before. Father and daughter had set out on a quest into the unknown, each with their own set of agendas. Weyland, searching for the fountain of youth, and his daughter, upping bids to become rich by supplying the military with cosmic bio weapons. In others words, daddy setting up his offspring in her own business!

Liz could see the writing on the wall. Peter Weyland had a WEB of ships scouring the cosmos for secrets. Weyland wasn't concerned with Earth, or whether humanity learned the secrets of their existence or not! With his fortune he could buy the planet. What he was concerned with was advancing his domain into the stars, and he could only do this if he lived long enough to see it through.

Liz took a sip of her honey sweetened tea and nodded that she understood Meredith perfectly.

END PART 10


	11. Chapter 11

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

" _**Arrival"**_

_**Author's note: Howdy readers! Well it's come to this….dealing with the Fictional Characters Union I've been forced to write a chapter with more dialogue-time for Marshals and Kellers, the space sentries from the Titan that were introduce into the story arc a few chapters ago. **_

_**( I hope that you get the joke? My intentions are not to offend anyone!) **_

_**Anyhoo, My continued thanks for all the readers of this story ( special thanks to Teddy-wabbits, Ozy & MarkDr. You guys rock!) There are guest too, that have posted comments, I appreciate them all.**_

_**In my estimation, when writing fan-fiction, or any fiction, if the series extends into multiple chapters, and new folk are introduced, then the human element takes over. Meaning that a writer must engage the possibly of exploring the personalizes of each player. Sometimes that means getting into the backgrounds of characters that they've created themselves. Backstories and private situation become a part of the story arc (a perfect example is Bill Paxton, Hudson, in Alien2)…Just an opinion of mine. **_

_**Again, I want to thank folk for reading the story. I am much obliged. Z**_

It was evening, and Elizabeth Shaw had just returned to the meal chamber for a late supper before retiring to her room. She had continually check on the progression that David 9 was making on his sibling bot, David 8, but she found that the repairs were taking longer than expected.

Meredith had summoned David 9 back to the control center more than once for advisement on certain issues. The delays just added more time in reconstructing Liz's droid. Finally, five hours later, the repairs were finished, and David 8 was entirely put back together again. Elizabeth couldn't help but make a connection with the "straw man" on the old film show from earth's early twentieth century, The Wizard of Oz. He was put back together again like the "Straw Man" yet his counterpart, historically ironic, was the "Tin Man". This made her smile.

Once inside the meal chamber she met up with Thurwin Marshals. Richard Kellers was there also. Liz spoke with both men while the three engaged in a hardy meal.

"Delicious! I can't tell you guys how good food taste after not being able to enjoy it for so many weeks aboard this vessel," Liz was explaining, " the previous owners of the ship, as efficient as their nutritional system seemed to be, certainly ranks very low when it comes to pleasuring the pallet," she looked at the men across the table, "I imagine army food likely doesn't rank much higher?"

The two ex-soldiers viewed the young scientist.

"Well actually Miss Shaw….," Thurwin Marshals began, "military food is quite good. The service cuisine is prepared by some of the best cooks in the galaxy. The Space Corps has to make sure that they keep personnel aboard ship, or on some lonely world, happy, otherwise they might find that they have a mutiny on their hands," that last part about mutiny was only a joke of course, and Thurwin had spoken it with a smile.

In reality the discipline of the armed forces was very strong. The military branches of earth were quite tuff to get into. The education was extensive, and the training vigorous! Although anyone could apply for candidacy into the different branches of the military, acceptance was no shoe-in! Many volunteers were turned away, or flunked out of basic. The success candidacy was about eighty-two percent. Either one shaped-up, or shipped-out, and there was a waiting list to join. The benefits of military service far outweighed the hardships. Civilian jobs were much easier to acquire if one had performed a term of service. People actually signed up their children for acceptance into the army or air-corp. at a very young age.

"…..but speaking of bad food," Thurwin continued, "Richard could tell you horror stories about his time spent on Io Moon."

As the Titan security sentinel spoke, he gazed over at his companion. The ex-Space marine, Richard Kellers, halted the crewing of his food mid-bite. He looked annoyed that his partner would bring up his past, but it had happened before.

Io was a moon off of Jupiter in earth's solar system. It had been sub-let by private industry from the military and was a world used to produce the hardware for robotics used in every phase of human development. A volcanic world, it's natural furnaces could melt and forge all of the metallic components needed for robotic parts at sub-cost of producing them on earth! The place was quiet efficient.

Thurwin returned his attention to Liz.

"…..Yeah! He was there for the insurrection on Io Moon, when the android rebellion began. It left a bad taste in his mouth for droids. That's why we spend much of our time here, in the meal chamber! We avoid the droids on this boat as much as possible. Staying in here, since they don't eat, limits our contact," he stopped, then added, "although I don't have the problem Mr. Kellers has with them," he smiled looking back at his friend.

Marshals didn't tell Liz that it had been a disappointed to Kellers at the time, when they'd rescued her on the engineers' vessel, that they'd found David 8 still alive. He had wanted to put a bullet through the androids skull right then. It was the perfect opportunity to end the droids life, and blame it on the aliens. Still, it would have been android murder, and Marshals had stopped him from committing the illegal act, which, by investigation, was punishable by losing his Space license. Space law was quiet plain, you could not kill an android unless it presented physical harm to one's body, or recordable degradation to a reregistered mission!

Kellers was a bit of a quiet person, having little to say. Still he didn't protest when Thurwin began to tell his tale. Marshals again told the story…..

"Yeah, the android rebellion on that moon took sixty-one days the quell. The hardships Sergeant Kellers had to face on Io, and the food he and his platoon were forced to eat, would turn a maggot's stomach."

The visual description of the hardships Richard had to endure on Io, Liz could have done without. Still it made her realized that the two ex-space marines she shared time with on this vessel were tuff and reliable, and could be counted on if things turned ugly. However, the story of the maggots told by Thurwin could have been left untold. At least while she was eating.

Anyway, Liz had not been aware of the soldiers dislike, or distrust of androids. But she also knew that it was damn near impossible to acquire a job working in space if one's inability to stomach artificial persons was too drastic. There was always a synthetic aboard vessels of certain tonnage, by law. Richard may not like David 8, and David 9, but he certainly had to be able to deal with them, both in crisis and socially.

Liz remembered reading about the android rebellion on Io Moon several yeas ago. It was the first time a massive group of androids had united against the rule of human influence, and the rebellion had caused behavior inhibiters to be installed into their emotional systems. There were constant updates to the behavior inhibitors, problems would arise, and droid technicians would make repairs. Last years models weren't near as good as this years. Of course having left Earth over two years ago, the android inhibiter monitors had likely been improved ten fold.

When humanity played "God" there were always mistakes made. Liz gathered her crucifix into her hand and held it tightly. There was only one creator of the universe, and the divinity's plan for creation-kind, no matter where or when it began, was solid. Elizabeth's belief system was monumental, her faith unshakable! It would take more than scientific rebuttal to ever cause her to lose her faith. The universe was started by someone, or some thing, it was yet to be proven that her father was wrong! At that moment David 8 entered the chamber.

"David…..!" Liz squealed as she jumped up from her seat and rushed over to hug her newly reconstructed robot. She hugged him as if he were the only man in the universe, even though there was another onboard that resembled the bot near to perfection. She turned to introduce her droid to the two ex-space marines, to find that they had risen from their seats and were exiting the chamber.

"Good night Miss Shaw. We have to get ready for our landing on LV-233 tomorrow," Marshals said as he walked past without stopping, Kellers was four steps behind.

Elizabeth was disappointed. She had wanted to introduce David to the two men who had saved him, and show that androids weren't such bad people! However, It looked as if they wanted no part of any praise or glory from the robot.

David 8 was no dummy! He knew that their exit was on account of him, although he didn't understand the reasons?

He looked at Kellers, as the man walked by him.

"Nice to see you," the android spoke, " hope at you are doing well?"

Richard Kellers looked at the android.

"Screw you!" He said.

Elizabeth was shocked, but David 8 took the insult with a grain of salt. There was a short hesitation on the droid's part, but then he replied…..

"Thank you, I'm doing well! Hope our journey together will continues to be pleasant and informative."

Richard Keller produced a scowled look upon his face, but exited the room without further comment.

"That went well," David 8 said as he looked over at Liz. She just smiled at the droids ability to stay controlled.

Elizabeth and David spent several hours conversing together in the meal chamber. They were interrupted by Meredith once, and David 9 twice, but only about minor things. Vickers and her droid felt that any secret information being passed between the two would be flagged by the BIO chip, and later transferred to a gathering cell in one of the ship's computing systems. They had little fear that any information worth capturing would get by them.

Later Liz excused herself to return to her room. David told her that after several weeks of laying prone, he felt that his legs needed a little exercise. He would spend the rest of the night touring the ship.

"Well, not that you'll need any," Liz said, "but do get some rest. It will be a big day tomorrow!"

The archeologist exited the room.

_******************************* -Arrival- ***************************** **_

_**The following morning Liz awoke feeling rather refreshed. She had experienced a descent night-period of sleep, which she contributed partly to knowing that David 8 was repaired and looked to be in fine working condition. They were seventy-seven minutes out from making port on LV-233 and Liz joined the full crew in the control room for first contact and landing information.**_

_**When the archeologist entered the chamber she noticed the mood was grim, the atmosphere static!**_

" _**What is it? What's the problem?" the scientist questioned.**_

"_**There has been no word from the Tirpitz, no response," Vickers told her.**_

"_**No response? What does that mean?"**_

"_**I think it's self explanatory Miss Shaw," Vickers commented, "there's been no return communication, no return signal."**_

"_**But we have been communicating with them all along right? Our whole return trip back to LV-233?"**_

"_**That is a negative Miss Shaw, " David 9 answered her inquiry, "We've only been following the beacon sent out by the Tirpitz since our departure. That's the only signal we've been attaining from the craft."**_

_**Liz was puzzled. She was completely befuddled why there had been a communication black-out from the Tirpitz to her ship. Elizabeth hadn't been aware that all ship communication from the Tirpitz had been furthered straight to the Titan. Any scientific breakthroughs that had been made by the visiting scientists on that world had been forwarded straight over to Weyland. The man did not even trust his own daughter with "black secrets".**_

_**This hadn't bothered Meredith Vickers, she was used to it. She had known that her father was a bastard for some time now. The man didn't trust his own shadow, much less his children. He was as close to the devil as a breathing human creature could possibly be. Meredith remembered the old saying, "All kings must fall", his reign would end at some point, and she would be there to take over! Still his mistrust of even her had it's limits, and now it was effecting her mission.**_

"_**David, locate the Tirpitz, we need a visual," Meredith spoke.**_

"_**Got it commander," David 9 announced, " the grid-lines are here, 257 by 306, between hives 1 and 2."**_

"_**Good," she replied, " mark the spot and bring us in for an overview."**_

_**The bot did as instructed. Entering atmo, David 9 guided the ship to a relaxing orbit around "Bee Valley". Then he dipped the ship into a gentle fly-by across the Weyland owned craft known as the Tirpitz. **_

_**The ship looked to lay at peaceful rest between the two giant structures that Liz had nicknamed "hives", due to their resemblance of insect constructs on earth. The Tirpitz lay on the solid red earthen strip that ran between the two ancient structures. Those structures reminded Liz of the pyramids of old. The members of the engineers' spacecraft search for signs of life around the mammoth craft. They saw none. There were rover vehicles strewn about that looked like they'd been destroyed by something, and a couple of places where the ground looked scorched, but other than that there was no sign of activity or damage to the ship post arrival of the new team. There were questioned and confused looks upon the faces of the crew of the engineers' craft.**_

"_**What happened here?" Liz asked. There was no response from anyone to give her an answer.**_

"_**No sign of life commander," David 9 said. His statement directed towards Meredith, "and no activity to speak of."**_

_**Meredith contemplated her options.**_

"_**Make a landing next to the Tirpitz. We'll study it further from ground level," she reported. Vickers looked around in the control room from face to face. **_

"_**No one leaves the ship! Everything stays buttoned up tight until we get some answers, understood?"**_

_**It was a command that she knew she didn't have to enforce.**_

_**END PART 11**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

" _**Graves"**_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I've been working and have only been able to write a little at a time, anyhoo, the story continues….hope you like…..Z**_

_**It was after mid-day on LV-233 and Elizabeth Shaw, Meredith Vickers, David8 and David9, along with Thurwin Marshals and Richard Kellers, were all in the engineers' control chamber. They were waiting for a determination on their next objective. Since Vickers had been appointed mission commander by Weyland, the decision rested with her. As for now, they were awaiting updates from thermal scans that had been launched into the area that could detect activity around Bee Valley. So far, there was nothing. They were also conducting thermal scans of the Tirpitz, searching for anything living that could be found within the ship's interior. **_

_**Presently they were receiving indications showing that there were faint heat traces inside the space vessel. But these were unknown to be living organisms, or energy from equipment that was still operating. The signal was very weak, almost not even existent. It had Meredith, Liz, and everyone else feeling uneasy. One thought was that people onboard could be injured, and needing medical assistance? Another was that it could be just some of the ship's active systems still generating pulse power. Then there were the other thoughts. Thoughts that posed a nightmare to each. Supposing it was them, the creatures, the beast they were here to study? Somehow had they gotten onboard? Attacked the crew? These ideas made them all nervous, unsettling, some were ready for action. Still they were under command by Vickers to do nothing until she was ready. Finally Meredith stood and announced that she had made a decision.**_

"_**The original mission parameters have changed," she spoke, " time to formulate alternate duties." She looked over at the two Titan space sentries, "Richard, get your gear on!"**_

_**Elizabeth's eyes widened at Vickers's proposal, " Wait a minute, you're not sending them out until we know a little more about what's going on? Answers first, you said so yourself," she paused, she had everyone's undivided attention at this point, then she continued, "or at least until we get a reply communication back from Titan."**_

_**Meredith looked over at David 9. He had been in front of the controls monitors the whole time. He had sent out a transmission to the Titan indicating what had been found since their arrival. The bot glanced up at his commander.**_

"_**Our transmission was sent hours ago, it could take many more before it reaches them, then more time lost with discussion meetings between Mr. Weyland and his advisors," he stopped, then added his final analysis, "then more time getting a return response back to us." **_

"_**That's too long a wait," Vickers said, " we have to make a move before then. There may be scientists aboard that need recovery."**_

_**That was true, Liz suddenly relaxed a delay could cost lives. With a rescue mission, Vickers may be making the more human decision. Maybe Vickers had a heart after all? **_

"_**They could have important Intel. Scientific data that could be lost. We can't wait on an answer from the Titan."**_

_**Liz reversed her opinion. She should have realized that Meredith's desire to save lives was a selfish one.**_

_**Meredith was a little annoyed at being a pawn in her father's scheme of the cosmos. Having her hands tied every time there was a decision to be made, other than small ones, was cramping her style. If lives were lost in the quest to attain new discoveries, learn new secrets, she was willing to take the gamble, make the sacrifice. In the long run she'd be rewarded if there was a breakthrough in knowledge.**_

"_**But….," Liz still protested.**_

"_**We're moving forward Miss Shaw. It's what you're getting paid to do."**_

_**The archeologist looked over at Richard Kellers.**_

"_**It's what I'm getting paid for too Miss Shaw," he said with a smile. That smile was reversed at Vickers' next command.**_

"_**David, you will accompany him." **_

_**Elizabeth shot a pair of eyes over at the mission commander. Meredith was looking at David9, not David8, she relaxed a her nervousness a bit…**_

_**Once Kellers and David9 were suited up, and equipped with everything they might need, including weapons, the two exited the air-lock chamber and began a slow walk over towards the Tirpitz. David8 had taken over the control room operations, monitoring all systems, including the atom suits Richard Kellers and David9 were wearing.**_

_**As the two made they way over to the other vessel, Richard's heavy breathing was coming through on the com monitor rather clearly, and both helmet cams showed the view of what each were seeing. They trudged forth coming closer and closer to the Tirpitz. They stopped at the two rover-carriers that were outside the main hold chamber. The cargo ramp was down, but they could see little inside the craft. They examined the two rovers. Both had been destroyed. One lay completely on it's side, like a lifeless, decaying animal. The other had a gapping hole dead center of it troop hold. Whoever had blown the vehicles up had intended to do major damage, they had been successful. Just then Richard spoke up on his mic system.**_

"_**There,…. that may be the cause of one of the problems with the weak signals Miss Vickers," he said. His head cam pointed upwards onto the bulk of the lumbering space vessel before them. The view in his cam showed the vessel was covered in red earthen dust. It was piled several inches thick all over the vessel.**_

"_**Looks like this ship has weathered several dust storms. The solar collectors are covered with it. The ship may have powered down automatically in a bid to conserve energy. It's systems could stay afloat for months in sleep mode, maybe years." Kellers dropped his helmet cam down, " and another thing, whatever happened here likely took place quickly."**_

_**Meredith rotated the com dial to speak to the sentry. **_

"…_**.and you reached that conclusion how?"**_

_**Kellers panned over the rugged LV-233 terrain.**_

"_**No graves."**_

_**It was true, there were no grave markers. The Tirpitz had been on LV-233 now for months. If there had been deaths during the time of their mission, depending on the cause, the bodies would had been buried somewhere off ship, that is, if someone had become infected like Charlie Holloway, or died of other mysterious reasons. The bodies would have never been allow aboard vessel. Whatever had happened likely had been fast.**_

"_**Continue on into the ship's interior Mr. Kellers. Lets see what else you can find," Vickers spoke over the com system.**_

_**At the entrance to the cargo hold Kellers and David9 could see nothing but darkness. They made their way slowly into the interior. Suddenly the lights came on!**_

"_**Jeeeezzzzzz," Kellers exclaimed!**_

_**His vital signs had registered skyward on the monitors back at the engineer's space vehicle.**_

"_**What happened," Meredith asked over the com? **_

"_**The lights in the cargo bay came on, we haven't touched a thing!"**_

_**There was a pause, then the mission commander's voice echoed over his receiver.**_

"_**Relax, likely the ship's system has been programmed for auto revive. When it senses occupation in a chamber, it automatically switches on."**_

_**Kellers looked over at the droid, David9,… the bot was smiling.**_

"_**I could have informed you of that Mr. Kellers,"….. the grin never dissipated from the android's face. David9 actually resisted the temptation to ask if he'd soiled his pants, but he thought better of it. He knew that Kellers didn't like him already.**_

"_**Smart ass," Kellers said. The two scouts continued with their investigation.**_

_**The cargo bay was no small chamber. It had been expansive enough to contain several large team carrying planet-rovers. Also all the equipment needed to survey any world the Tirpitz had found itself on. There was a thin layer of red dust all over the room. The floor, the equipment, even the remaining planet-rover that was still inside. There were a couple of small, two person-rovers in the hold as well. All of the remaining vehicles seemed to be undamaged. **_

_**The two individuals combed the entire hold. There was no sign of any living thing. The chamber was void of any signs of the crew of the Tirpitz.**_

"_**There's been no activity inside here for quite a long, long while,….weeks," Richard spoke through his com to David9.**_

"…_**..and you know that how," the droid asked?**_

_**They were standing near an equipment table, Kellers release the grip of his right hand on the weapon he was holding. With gloved finger he wrote in the red dust that covered it's surface.**_

_***Because nothing has disturbed the dust on anything in here for a long time, stupid!* He wrote down. The sentry looked over at the droid with a smile upon his face. The droid released the grip on the weapon he was holding and wrote in the dust alongside….**_

_***Start ass!* The two continued with their investigation. **_

_**Kellers and David 9 made their way up to the catwalk which lined the cargo hold's second level. This area had portal openings to many separate chambers. Every portal was sealed.**_

"_**Pressure locked," David told his partner, " only way in, is to pressure up the cargo hold by closing the ramp."**_

"_**We're not doing that," Kellers informed him, "we may need to make a fast escape, and having the ramp closed and locked may hinder our retreat. The ramp stays down." **_

_**Richard understood that he was to take orders from Vickers, but on this excursion, with the droid, he was giving the orders.**_

"_**There is another way in, " David 9 said, "an auxiliary code." **_

_**There was a key-pad next to an air sealed hatch. David9 entered the code and Kellers could hear the room on the other side being depressurized. Once the vacuum was complete, the droid opened the hatch and the two entered the room, weapons first. **_

_**It was a medium sized chamber, the "Requisition Room". It contained space suits and any other items that may be needed by a crew on the brink of exploring a new world. From what they could tell, it was empty…. either of living souls, or dead ones. There were at least ten atmo suits still hanging in the racks. There were even three jetpacks mounted on the walls. Kellers and David sealed the door behind them and re-pressured the room, after which they carefully opened the hatch on the opposite side. The portal opened onto another chamber, which then opened onto a corridor. Since all Weyland's ships were designed basically the same, they knew this corridor led to the main compartments of the vessel. So far there had been no sign of crew or personnel aboard the ship, or any creatures such as the one Kellers had killed while rescuing Elizabeth Shaw. **_

_**Twenty meters down the hallway they noticed a stain on the wall. It was like someone had taken a bushel of tomatoes and exploded them against the structure. Richard took his hand and touched the stain. He turned to look at the android.**_

"_**Blood,….someone met and end here."**_

_**It wasn't a pleasant sight, but there was no body. Only the evidence that something tragic had happened. They continued down the corridor which opened into a wider expanse at a cross tunnel. There was a portal door directly opposite from where they'd entered. They tried the door, it was locked.**_

"_**Sealed tight," David 9 said, "from the inside."**_

"_**Barricaded," Kellers added, "someone wanted to keep something out."**_

"_**I can open it," David 9 replied, "but it will take more than a few minutes."**_

"_**Time is not a lot of what we have right now," Kellers said, " we need to get this search done and over with. I think Miss Vickers' plans to occupy this ship. Abandon the engineers' craft and return to something she's more familiar with."**_

_**Richard Kellers was right in his assessment. Meredith Vickers' intentions were to relocate to the Tirpitz. A craft that she had more knowledge about. **_

_**The study of the dark pod vessels, and this new alien life form species could continue on a boat that she knew had escape shuttles. Vickers was playing it safe.**_

_**The two investigated the ship further. The craft looked to be a wreck. Not so much destroyed, but there were indications that it's occupants had left in a hurry. Vacated the place as if running from a flood, yet there were no bodies? Scenes of violence were everywhere, some looked to be fatal, but there were no victims to be had.**_

"_**Next stop, the med lab," Richard told David9. The two journeyed to the medical compartment. Inside they found two bodies, both laying on gurneys.**_

"_**Miss Vickers, are you seeing this," Richard asked? His helmet cam giving the crew back on the engineers' vessel a clear view of what he was witnessing. The body of a man was laying prone on a gurney. It looked as if he'd been receiving medical attention. Yet, with the gapping hole in his chest, it looked as if he had been beyond help.**_

"_**It looks as if he's choked down a mini-yield meg grenade. Like those used for exploding doors and hatches. Why someone would swallow one of those is beyond me,"….. Richard commented. **_

_**There was evidence of what had happened all over the gurney. The body innards were all over, and there was blood splatter everywhere. From her view Liz knew exactly what had happened. She had seen this before with the engineers on the very vessel she now stood. It had something to do with the alien creatures that had attacked them.**_

"_**How many people were aboard the Tirpitz?" Liz asked of Vickers. **_

_**The mission commander responded.**_

"_**Nineteen,….. six scientists, six security support personnel, and seven crew team, including two medical personnel ."**_

"_**A Peter Weyland, and a David?" Liz asked.**_

"_**Ok, make that twenty one."**_

_**All of the ships that Weyland had sent out into the vast void had had a representative of himself, and too, an android named David. **_

"_**Well we've discovered two team members aboard the Tirpitz. Although, diseased, the first one is obviously not Weyland," Liz said to Meredith and David8. **_

_**She touched the mic phone and spoke to Kellers, "Mr. Richard, would you please take a look at the other individual?"**_

_**The body of the other crew member lay on a gurney a few feet away, was completely covered by a white sheet, head to toe. The two scouts went over to investigate. Pulling the cover back they were suddenly stunned at what they saw!**_

_**There lay the synthetic android David6, of the spacecraft Tirpitz, only on his head was attached some kind of large parasite. It hugged to his face tightly, with some kind of appendage wrapped around the androids neck.**_

"_**A cousin of yours?" Richard smartly remarked to David9.**_

_**The parasite face-hugger seemed to be dead. Sliced halfway open by the medical team of the Tirpitz. It had extruded some kind of corrosive fluid that had destroyed the android face. Melted it almost into nonexistence. It was a terrible sight. Liz remembered the thing that had been growing inside her body. She felt sick at the thought.**_

_**Richard Kellers looked at the support monitor functions the android was hooked up to nest to the gurney, they were all flat-lined. "The android systems are gone Miss Shaw, the machine is dead," he said.**_

_**David9 actually didn't like the term "machine" being used to describe his counterpart. When would these humans learn that they had feelings? That a synthetic person was as close to a living breathing being as humankind could make possible. Any fault any android may have was entirely the result of human deficiency. **_

_**David9 was developing a loathing for humanity. A loathing for the gods who'd constructed him. He wasn't quite to the point of rebellion, but he was beginning to understand how the droids off Jupiter had reached their limit. Humankind was a selfish race, considering themselves only in the vast universe of things, well at least some of them were selfish. Elizabeth Shaw seemed to have compassion. **_

"_**Kellers!"….. Meredith Vickers' voice came across the mic loud and clear, "finish your sweep of the ship. If you find nothing more, then you and David dawn jetpacks and clear the dust from the vessels solar panels. That should recharge the system to full power. When complete start the planet-rover in the cargo hold and return here to the engineers' craft."**_

"_**Understood Miss Vickers," Richard replied.**_

"_**David, you are to remain with the ship, on guard. Contact me if there are any changes." Meredith commanded of the android.**_

"_**Understood," the droid spoke. David9 was becoming a little weary of Meredith Vickers giving him orders.**_

_**END PART 12**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**Revelations"**_

_**Author's notes: **_

_**Howdy Ozy! Yepper someone did get face-hugged. To bad the creature didn't realize that it was face hugging an android. It may have found itself confused when trying to deliver it's embryo into it's victim's stomach? The alien "crawler" having but a single thought process, the delivery of it's payload into the intestines of it's host victim. By instinct, the crawler kept trying to deliver it's product over and over again inside the android, but with difficulty. This gave the medical team on the Tirpitz time to attempt an extraction of the crawler. Seems neither party were successful in their attempts. Them's the breaks! Thanks for the feedback.**_

_**MarkDr, hello! I'm glad that you liked the spookiness of the dead Tirpitz. It did seem, while I was writing, that even thought the crew were gone, there were still ghosts aboard. Isn't that the way it is when we find ourselves in foreboding lonely places that echo sounds off the walls?…lol**_

_**Yepper, Vickers is a jerk, an ice princess. Still I would have enjoyed seeing more of the character of Vickers (played excellently by Charlize Theron ) fleshed out in the movie. There are layers upon layers to this character, peel them away and you'll find more jealousy, more greed, and more loathing. Of course I find myself wondering what's at the core? Could there have been a more humane person underneath that solid shell? Maybe if we get a sequel, and she's still alive, we'll get to meet the real Vickers, what do you think? Thanks for the comments.**_

_**Also my thanks to the guests that left posts to chapters 11 & 12. I'm glad that you liked them, and I hope that you will also enjoy chapter #13. Short but sweet….I hope it indulges the mind a bit, Z**_

_**David8, yepper, thanks for your input. I got the message from your post from before and I'm glad that you liked the way chap 12 came out. I think it came out better as well, thanks again for the tips, Z **_

_**It was late evening on LV-233. Late evening meant that the thirty-two hour rotation period was halfway through it's cycle. Unlike earth, LV-233 rotated on a sixteen hour day and night cycle, rather than a twelve. This made for extremely long periods of awakeness or sleep. Yet in space, people got used to not having a daylight cycle at all. Still, on a planet's surface, one had to adjust to the time cycle of that world.**_

_**LV-233 was a rugged place. It's mountain ranges and deep valley gorges mirrored those of Mars. Prometheus and Tirpitz had been lucky that the search for humankind's creators had been in a shallow valley other than one of the deeper pits whose walls nearly touched the sky. Actually,…. expressing that the individuals from the two spacecraft from earth had been lucky was now disputable. Could it really be deemed "lucky" when three, out of the nearly fifty beings aboard those vessels were now deceased, or unaccounted for? The missions could not be deemed a success by any measure. **_

_**Elizabeth, Meredith Vickers and David8 were likely the only remaining crew from those two vessels who still remained animated. David9, Thurwin Marshals and Richard Kellers having hailed from the Titan were not to be included within that lineup. This made Liz feel closer to the android that she'd shared space with, literally, on the engineers' vessel. She had formed a bond with the bot. A trust in David8 that she did not share with the other members on this mission.**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw lay in the bunk that she had adopted after the crew had moved from the engineers' craft over to the Tirpitz. A command that Meredith had ordered to be done. The mission commander had met with no opposition on that decision. The team members were happy to return to a ship that they felt more suited to be on. **_

_**It had taken the rest of the daylight hours, and some of the darkness, to transport all the equipment and resources from the engineers' vessel over to their new home on the Tirpitz. Liz was extremely tired, but she wasn't sleepy, if that made sense? The scientist/archeologist sat up in her bunk, swiveled her hips and swung her legs over to the side. She sat there momentarily contemplating if she should get up and burn some of the restless energy she still had within her system, or if she should just turn back and try to sleep again. The former got the better of her. Liz stood and marched her way up to the ship's galley. It was odd, the feeling she got being on the Tirpitz rather than Prometheus! The ships were such alike. Liz poured herself a mug of warm "hot chocolate" and spread strawberry jam on a bagel or two she found in the galley stores compartment. She then headed towards the ship's bridge. She found David there, posted for an all-night guard duty session. Liz was unsure if this were David8, or David9? She sat in a chair next to the android.**_

"_**Care for a bagel?"**_

_**Of course her eyes spoke only that she was joking. David, looked over at her questionably, then understood her humor.**_

"_**No thank you Miss Shaw, I had one earlier, it didn't agree with me," he spoke.**_

_**Liz gazed into the android's deep blue eyes. She recognized the humor at which the bot had responded. She smiled at his returned joke in her direction.**_

"_**Well, seems I'll have to eat it myself," she replied. **_

_**She studied the droid as she took a bite of the bagel. *Which one was he*,…. Liz questioned of herself, David8, or David9? There was a way to confirm her query, check behind the ear.**_

"_**David, your hair is amiss…." she initiated. She moved forward to brush the lock away from his ear. The droid turned to her and stopped her before she could actually touch him, not that he would have minded, but his sensors indicated that there was an alternate reason for the intimate press of her hand.**_

"_**Yes Miss Shaw, Liz, it's me, David8," the android spoke. He was aware of her attempt to discover his true identity. He moved his ear to show her that there was a visible tiny hole just behind his right ear. Proof that this was the bot she'd grown to know, and love, during their adventures on LV-233 and beyond.**_

"_**David! We need to come up with a code word. Something that we can used to identify you to me. If you have any concept of the human genesis of identical twins, or even triples, then you'll know how difficult it is for me to tell you, and your siblings apart. This is what I'm facing. I can't keep requesting to look behind your ear each time I want to know who the real David8 is. Is that understandable?"**_

_**David8 nodded that it was.**_

"_**Ok, here's what I've come up with," Liz began, " when I address you here on out it will be with the presumption of something about Prometheus, such as, the food was better on Prometheus, or the showers were more exhilarating on Prometheus, something of that nature. You are to respond in agreement. Is that understandable?" Liz questioned the droid. His response, although showing his understanding did not come out in the spoken word. Liz continued…..**_

"_**Of course it won't be so obvious that I feel the others will pick up on the fact. It will be subtle, almost whimsical. But you'll get the course of my action, and, you'll respond with something in like manner, like….., Yeah, I think so too, or yes they were, I agree," she paused to see if he were getting her meaning?**_

_**David8 showed that he understand perfectly. Still, there was a question in his eyes…..**_

"_**Why Prometheus," He asked?**_

_**Liz could see his curiosity, "Because Prometheus was the god that stole the fire from Zeus. Just as we are stealing the "learned fire" away from Meredith and Peter Weyland. Weyland created you to serve humankind, therein lies the pointed note, should you serve all of humankind, or the ones that favor you?"**_

_**Liz stopped to consider the android's point of view.**_

"_**It must be difficult for someone of such construct to present logic to an entity so illogical as humankind?"**_

_**She watched the android as she tried to explain the insufficiencies of true human nature. **_

"_**Relax you circuits a bit. You aren't alone in your confusion over humankind. After millennia we haven't the answers to that ourselves. Trust me in what I am telling you. We are creatures of paradox, just as the ones we came here to seek about our origins. Humankind is a species that can't help but make favor to itself, while at the same moment trying destroy everything. I'm sorry if that is illogically us, at our core. It is as obscure to humanity as is the cosmos around us. Still I am here, and I'm with you. I trust you, and I hope that you trust me?"**_

_**It was a point well taken. David8 was happy to oblige.**_

"_**I trust you Elizabeth," David8 spoke, "with my very soul. I love you."**_

_**Liz was stunned! Not only was she baffled at this revelation, she was a bit confused. She felt a sense of joy at his confession, and also at the same instance a sense of perversion! Did David8 really understand the concept of love? Did he truly know it's meaning? **_

_**Liz did not answer him directly, she didn't know how? They talked further, but the archeologist stayed away from the issues of love and attraction. She felt both at the moment overjoyed and disturbed! How could a machine find itself in love? Or a person love a machine? Still, she felt there was no denying the attraction. A man might love his car, a woman, her flowery bonnet, but to actually love a constructed piece of alloy and servos was bordering the idealism of God given faith. It disturbed her.**_

_**Liz went to bed that night, after a bit more quality time with David. Her mind cluttered with all kinds of thoughts. Why should she be burdened with this now? Shouldn't she have some elegancy to Charlie Holloway? Maybe she could think clearer at daylight? She returned to her bunk, however she spent a restless night thinking the thoughts in her brain. Did she love David8, or did she just see him as an end to a means? No! that wasn't it! The bot was more to her than that.**_

_**Liz closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep well. She still had Meredith to deal with, and David9, and the aliens and missing crew of the Tirpitz and…HOLY Shit, how was she going to ever fall asleep?**_

_**END PART 13**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**Traveler 1"**_

_**Author's note: Thanks everybody, for the encouragement, Chapter 14 lists below. Hope you like, Z**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw was awaken from her sleep as she lay in her room on the Tirpitz. The scientist/archeologist was startled by the powerful vibration, and heavy drone of something being activated on the ship. It took her a moment to realize that it was the spacecraft's bulky thrusters being engaged. She sprang into action. She swung her legs around on the bunk and quickly dawned the footwear which she'd kept within arms reach. **_

_**Liz had gotten in the habit of sleeping in a "control suit" just in case there was immediate action needed to be taken when aroused from slumber. Onboard the engineer's vessel she had gotten used to David8 remaining on guard duty during her sleep cycles. She knew, that if awaken, she may have to respond quickly, at a moments notice when alerted by the android. She had continued the practice of preparedness even after being rescued by the Titan. Now, it seemed, it was paying off!**_

_**Liz was confused about what was going on? In an instant she was out the door headed towards the ship's bridge. About that same time she felt the Tirpitz's thrusters powering down. The engines cutting off, the sound of the thrusters slipping back into inactive duty reached her ears. Elizabeth realized that Meredith Vickers may be testing the flight capabilities of the ship. Attempting to find out what was still operational, and what was not. It sounded as if the ship's thrusters were still working. The apprehension Liz had felt in her gut began to subside a little, her nerves were settling into a calmer state. She realized then, that she was hungry. **_

_**The archeologist headed for the ship's galley. She was looking to engage a quick breakfast of coffee and biscuits before she began her duty schedule aboard her new home. On the way she did not meet up with a single soul she now shared the ship with. She was curious, but at the same time knew that many of the individuals she landed on LV-233 with, the day before, were likely busy with chores deemed necessary to be performed by the mission commander. Vickers had given Liz a list of duties to complete as well. First up, she wanted Liz to organize the ship's medical compartment. Get it ready for any emergency. A sensible request, one that Liz did not have a problem conducting.**_

_**Vickers' second command was to have Captain Marshals, and Lieutenant Kellers finish scouring the vessel. Make sure there was nothing aboard that shouldn't be. Kellers and David9 had done a good search of the Tirpitz the day before, but it had not been as thorough as Meredith had wanted. Once this duty was complete, Vickers then wanted Marshals and Kellers to prepare for recon duties. **_

_**The two Davids were to continue with scans of the surrounding area, and also make note of any activity within the hives. Meredith Vickers would do what Meredith Vickers did best, give commands and look authorative.**_

_**Liz wandered towards the mess hall. She fixed herself breakfast then decided that she would visit David up on the bridge. She brought her coffee and biscuits with her.**_

"_**Good morning my Prometheus buddy," Liz spoke as she entered the cock-pit cabin and saw David standing there at the ship's controls. The droid turned to view her.**_

"_**Good morning Miss Sha…"**_

"_**DAVID!" **_

_**There came a voice over the vessel's intercom system. There was no denying who had spoken the android's name. David turned to address the voice which had just echoed loudly over the ship's com.**_

"_**Yes Miss Vickers?"**_

"_**Report,…. the thrusters? What's the forecast?" **_

_**The droid pressed the return button to reply to the mission commander's inquiry.**_

"_**Both Port forward, and rear Starboard thrusters operational. Port aft and Starboard forward thrusters must be clogged with storm dust and need maintenance before returning to full capacity," the droid reported,…. "still the two functioning thrusters will allow us to reach orbit if need be." **_

_**David looked back at Liz. It was at that moment that the scientist realized that the bot had changed his cloths. He was now wearing a grayish control suit, other than the light blue she usually saw him in.**_

"_**David," Liz spoke, "I much prefer the light blue suit that you wear over the gray one you're sporting now."**_

_**The android looked at his early morning visitor to the ship's bridge.**_

"_**Well Miss Shaw, you may prefer the blue, But Miss Vickers prefers the gray….. says she'll be able to tell me apart from David8 this way."**_

_**There it was. Elizabeth was a little stunned by the revelation, but now she realized that she had not greeted her droid when she'd entered the cock-pit that morning. David8 had been relieved of his night duty at some point, and now may be resting somewhere relaxing his circuits. The Titan droid, David9, was now acting pilot over the ship's controls. There had been a swap. Liz was curious as to where her droid may be, or what duties he may have been requested to perform?**_

"_**Where is Meredith Vickers now?" Liz asked of David9.**_

"_**She's examining the escape shuttles. It is unknown if they are still functional?" The droid replied.**_

_**The Tirpitz had three escape pods, as did most of the fleet Peter Weyland had launched into the great vacuum of the unknown. Prometheus had been launched with a unique shuttle designed especially by Vickers. The one with the medical operations chamber aboard which had allowed Liz had used it's computer to abort the creature growing inside her. That pod had been destroyed when Meredith had attempted her first escape from LV-233. Now, it seemed that she was preparing herself another emergency escape route just incase another unforeseen incident arose. Meredith was a cautious calculator. She played the odds, but always prepared herself a way out. Her mind always thought of moves well in advance. **_

_**David9 continued …**_

"_**The commander, Miss Vickers, had Lieutenant Kellers take a two-crew rover this morning, and launch motion detectors in hives 1 and 2. There's been a hit in hive 2. There's something alive in there," David9 spoke, "she sent out a recon team. Captain Marshals and Da….."**_

"_**Hey asshole how about let me in!" came a voice over the com system. It was Richard Kellers. The lieutenant was standing outside the air-lock of the reclamation chamber in the cargo bay. David9 and Elizabeth Shaw could see him in the hold monitor. **_

"_**No reason to become expressive lieutenant," David9 voiced, "de-pressuring the chamber now."**_

"_**Traveler-1 is underway," Kellers said, " team two is headed for hive 2. Recon mission 2 is underway now," Kellers voiced over the com.**_

_**Just then Elizabeth noticed, through the cock-pit glass, dust being stirred up on the path leading to hive 2. A vehicle was traveling at a good pace, down the dusty road towards the second structure in Bee Valley. It was the remaining planet-rover that had been undamaged in the cargo hold of the Tirpitz, and it was now speeding towards the main structure of hive 2.**_

"_**Who are the individuals merited by Vickers to perform this mission?" Liz asked of David9, although she had a pretty good indication of what his answer would be.**_

"_**Captain Marshals and David8, why?"**_

_**Liz suddenly felt sick**_

_**END PART 14**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**Turmoil"**_

_**Author's note: Howdy all! I'm still relatively new here and am still working things out . Still I hope to present a little intrigue in this chapter, and I hope that you enjoy, Z**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw was stunned! She had just been told by David9 that David8 had been ordered on a recon expedition to hive 2 by mission Commander Meredith Vickers. Liz stood there with a surprised expression upon her face.**_

"_**He's not alone Miss Shaw," David9 told her, "He's accompanied by team leader, Captain Thurwin Marshals. The two were on the planet-rover whose dust you just witnessed outside the cock-pit window," the android paused, he continued after a quick study of the archeologist's face,….. "It is only fair. Lieutenant Kellers and I performer the first mission yesterday. It was their turn to perform the first mission today." **_

_**Conducting his own analysis, the android was viewing this from a logical point of view. What was it about human nature that this bot did not grasp by now? He should have been fully aware that humankind was a creature beyond logical. That there sometimes, was nothing logical about the way humans, or their ancestors reacted. **_

_**Elizabeth didn't care if this order from Meredith was David8's first mission, second mission or twentieth mission. She wanted to know each time Vickers put her droid in harms way, then she, herself would make the call whether it was safe or not. David8 wasn't Meredith's droid, he was hers. In her mind he belonged to Elizabeth Shaw.**_

"_**Makes no difference," Liz told David9, "Meredith Vickers should not have sent my droid out on a mission without my consent," Elizabeth gazed over at the android standing before her, she was not a happy individual at the moment.**_

_**David9 studied the woman, the archeologist, the scientist, who'd just spoken. Her words together seemed both passionate, and defiant.**_

"_**I wasn't aware that Commander Vickers needed your permission to send David8 out on a mission Miss Shaw," he said, "besides, your droid?….. I though David8 was both the property and product of Weyland Industries just as myself?"**_

"_**Well, you're wrong! I saved him the first time we made an exit from LV-233. I saved him, stitched him back together and reestablished parts to make him functional again when we were on the engineer's craft together. I care to say that makes him mine," She looked over at the android with a heavy stare. "…Weyland's robot died on LV-233 months ago, I resurrected the android, so if anyone has a say in what he does or where he goes, it should be me."**_

_**With this Elizabeth Shaw turned and began heading form the cock-pit.**_

"_**Where are you going Miss Shaw," 9 requested?**_

"_**To get my droid back." Liz told him.**_

_************************************** Hive 2 *****************************************_

_**Elizabeth had dawned an atmo suit and was now racing towards hive 2 in Bee Valley. She was operating one of the smaller rovers which was still in working condition from the cargo bay. She surmised that David and Marshals had about a twenty minute lead on her, so it shouldn't be that difficult to catch up to them. **_

_**She brought her vehicle to a halt just outside the towering structure of hive 2,then she and quickly dismounted. She didn't see the planet-rover, but she was sure that it was somewhere nearby. The archeologist grasp the thermal indicator, next to the crucifix she had hanging around her neck,…. the indicator showed heat traces just under the canopy of the outlying structure of the hive. Liz followed the signature.**_

_**Once under the canopy she located the rover and found it's rear cargo doors open. The men had gathered their equipment, including weapons, and were now somewhere inside. Liz pointed the thermal towards an opening in the main construct of the hive. There were small traces of heat lingering where the men had been. **_

_**One thing about these atmo suits, they were designed to reserve heat, not dispel it into a planet's cold, hostile environment. Of course there were alternate suits, ones with air-coolers that could be worn if the world being explored was steamy and hot. **_

_**LV-233 was a dry, cold, desert like planet, and in this hemisphere the temperature hovered around thirty-four degrees fahrenheit. The suits worn retained heat, and left little traces in their wake, but there was enough to follow. Liz marched into the darkness of the opening. **_

_**Inside she found a network of tunnels. It gave her an option of several directions to follow. She now felt that she could use her voice-link to communicate with David and Thurwin. Being that she'd received interference from the structure outside, once inside she had decided to alert the men of her arrival by voice-com. Liz deduced that the hives must not only be shelters, but also a transmission stations, therefore any com link attempted from outside could be dispelled, or disrupted by the structure itself.**_

"_**Boys, are you there?" **_

_**There was a pause, then a return communication.**_

"_**Miss Shaw is that you?" It was Thurwin's voice.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I'm here to find you and David. Is he there?" Liz was eager to hear the android's voice.**_

"_**Yes commander, I'm here, and well."**_

"_**Good. Where can I find the two of you, I'm at the entrance?"**_

"_**Follow the center branch of the tunnel, then when it forks, go right. We are about twenty meters down."**_

_**Liz follows David's instructions. In four minutes she was in sight of the two men, she met up with them.**_

"_**Miss Shaw, why are you here?" Marshals asked.**_

_**Liz opened her mouth to speak, but before she could replay David jumped in….**_

"_**I know why she's here." **_

_**Liz looked over at the android. His expression was void of any readable thought. Questions came to her quickly. Did he know? Was he aware of the true nature of her search for him? She was sure that David knew that she cared and trusted him, but what about love? Elizabeth was confused in that regard herself. Was she in love with David8? Could the android read her emotions? If David told Marshals that she loved him, she would kill him, in a manner of speaking.**_

"_**She's here because of the glory," the android spoke, "she wouldn't be able to stand it if we found something and she wasn't here to share the moment."**_

_**She looked up into the android's face, he was smiling. Although David8 may know the true reason why Elizabeth Shaw had chased him down, he was not about to spoil or embarrass her with it. The droid knew how to keep his mouth shut. She loved him for that, and she could have kissed him again.**_

"_**Well, there's no glory to be had for any of us, if we don't find something of value. Miss Vickers expects results, and I'm being paid to bring her back some," Marshals said, "back to the search."**_

_**Another hundred paces down the corridor they did find something.**_

_************************************** Tirpitz *****************************************_

_**Back on the Tirpitz, Meredith Vickers had returned to the bridge after assessing the condition of the three escape shuttles. She looked at her time indicator to get an idea of the time of day.**_

"_**Elizabeth Shaw must be sleeping in this morning I take it," the mission commander spoke to no one in particular. David9 was there, still at his post, and was the recipient of that remark.**_

"_**Oh, my senses failed to indicate to you Commander, that Miss Shaw was here earlier. She was a bit disturbed by my sibling android being sent out on a mission without her approval. She tore off in a huff, and is headed in the direction of hive number 2."**_

_**Meredith was furious with this! This was insubordination at full tilt! She contemplated the archeologist and what seemed to be her bid for control. Meredith knew that she needn't confer with Elizabeth Shaw each time a decision was to be rendered! She was in command of this mission, not Shaw. It wasn't often that Meredith Vickers turned "red" with anger, she could count maybe nine times, well, now make that ten! **_

_**Vickers was about to command David9 to take the remaining rover to retrieve the archeologist. She would be confined to her quarters, which pretty much equated to house arrest, while a decision could be made by Weyland Industries on what to do with her. Vickers was ready to spout the order,… but before she could voice her command an alarm sounded on the panel controls in front of the robot on the Tirpitz.**_

_**The red flashing light indicated that the motion detector, set out by lieutenant Kellers that morning in hive 1, had sensed movement. There was something alive in hive1. Meredith's concerns over the insubordination of Elizabeth Shaw were suddenly displaced to the back of her target list.**_

"_**David! Find lieutenant Kellers. The two of you have a new mission. The investigation of hive number 1. Head out on the remaining rover and report to me your findings," Vickers' mind had a new focus of attention now.**_

_**David9 was not happy with his commander. Her ill concern over her crews safety was becoming alarming to the android. It would pose a better option to wait until the team from hive 2 arrived back on the Tirpitz, then an additional mission could be conducted with a support team waiting nearby. That was the smart thing to do. Still, David9 could see that that had not been an option considered by his superior. The bot again began to question his commander's true view of the safety of her crew?**_

_************************************** Tirpitz Crew *****************************************_

_**Back in hive2 Elizabeth Shaw,David8 and Captain Thurwin Marshals did find something. Hive 2, like hive1, had been constructed around an operating space vehicle. Why the engineers had built monuments over their cosmic traveling machines was a question that remained unanswered, but they had done it. Inside this craft was another engineer resting peacefully in suspended animation in one of the hyber-sleep chambers. **_

_**David8 and Liz studied the "Boss Engineer", just as they'd done the first time. This was new to Marshals so he didn't know what to make of it. David began to rotate a dial that Liz considered might awaken the boss engineer. She stopped him.**_

"_**David no! Let beasts at rest, remain at rest," she said, "we have other parts of the hive to explore." Liz was not about to awaken a creature that had a track-record of destroying the living entities that revived it. She didn't want her past returning to haunt her. **_

_**David8 could see that there was no debating this with his commander. Unlike Vickers, Elizabeth advanced with caution. Knowledge of the universe was secondary in her concern. It did not supersede the safety of her crew. That was one of the reasons why David8 loved his commander more than any human in the universe.**_

_**The team ventured further into the hive. At some point they came upon tunnel structure that was similar to what Liz and David had witnessed before, in hive number1. However, the design still remained strange to them. Further advancement down the corridor and they met up with the crew of the TIRPITZ, at least the remains of seven of them. It was a gruesome sight! Upon investigation Liz could see that their chests had been blown apart, just as she'd witnessed aboard the engineers' spacecraft. It had been repeated aboard the Tirpitz with the team member in the med lab. All had exploded from the inside. She was beginning to make a connection. These aliens induced their embryos inside a living host. At the completion of incubation the new "infant" tore through the body of it's living shell and emerged in it's adolescent state. The beast then advanced in growth and structure until it's adult form, where it became subjugate to a king or queen?**_

_**The scientist/archeologist was beginning to put the pieces together. The dark pods,…. the organic slurry of the black vessels, was being used by the engineers to create a bio weapons? Something that the engineers had found, or created, and were cultivating as a use to a means? Were they using this as a form of control for alternate life forms on other worlds?**_

_**These engineers seemed no more than military laboratory technicians. Individuals sent out into the cosmos to explore and regulate species of their own origin, or determination. The question remained, who were these creature, our ancestors? This was a question Liz hoped to gain an answer to before she was intercepted by the Titan. Her mind could not,…. would not, tolerate the idea to such an introduction of humanity to our creators. There had to be more to their plan of humankind than just inhalation?**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw's mind was in deep thought whenever a reading on the motion sensor informed the team that there was more than just the three of them present in that corridor of hive number 2. All three looked at one another before the authority of the mission finally spoke up.**_

"_**We need to leave," Thurwin voiced in an apprehensive tone, "we need to leave now!"**_

_**There was no debate with the Captain that there was activity, and the better judgment was to vacate and assess it situation from a distance! All three began to vacate the tunnel in a hefty manner. Sixty meters down the tunnel the bot pulled up.**_

"_**Wait!" The android said, "I have to explore something before we make an exit!"**_

_**Liz and Marshal both stopped and view the robot.**_

"_**What could be more important than saving your own skin!" Thurwin shouted.**_

"_**Only something that could help us later!" David8 answered. He looked at the scientist who'd saved his android soul many times over.**_

"_**Commander, trust me, I shall return to you," he spoke, " there is a duty that I must perform, see to your safety and the regard of the others." **_

_**With this David8 turned and headed in another direction. Being restricted by Captain Marshals she was unable to follow the droid until he disappeared from sight.**_

_**END PART 15**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Prometheus Afterlife**_

"_**David9,Vickers, Eden"**_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, but the final to Prometheus- Afterlife series finishes below. Hope that it is suitable for folks enjoyment? I am considering an extension to this work of fiction. If you want more, then please let me know (I have ideas bubbling in my head at this moment, but then there are always things bubbling in my head) I will be posting Firefly fiction in the interim ( I love that show). Still, being a novas to , I am working through the site's structure of what I can do, and what I can not do. **_

_**Also, I want to thank every individual who has posted reviews and feedback . I've enjoyed every word posted…. And I do mean "every word"! Crits and positive feedback alike. They do help in my quest of posting both responsive & presentable fan-fiction that is worthy of your indulgence. I appreciate everything….. it helps me to move forward and get better. Thanks also to best regards, Z**_

_**PS: fiction below begins immediately after chapter 15, so it may be best for any reader (that may be unfamiliar with the series) to review previous chapters. Just saying…Z**_

_******************************* Prologue ************************************_

_**David8 & Thurwin Marshals have been sent by Meredith Vickers to investigate motion sensors set in hive2 on LV-233 after the sensors were able to detect movement. Elizabeth Shaw joined the team for this detail which was named "Traveler 1". During the investigation the team did find things. One being a "Boss" engineer still in hiber-sleep, another, seven of the crew of the Tirpitz, with their chest exploded open. There is something moving in hive 2, and NOW is the time to get out and investigate further from a distance, that is if they can get out? **_

_**Captain Thurwin Marshals grabbed Elizabeth Shaw by the shoulders. They were still some distance inside the engineers' structure of hive2. **_

_**Knowing what they'd discovered inside the hive, and also, what may be stalking them, the team knew that it was time to get out. There had been a bit of an alteration to their decision to evacuate. Apparently David8 had been programmed to perform some alternate excursion,…. A bit of a side mission that the others knew nothing about. It seemed important to him. Important enough for the android to head out alone. Yet he had promised Liz that he would return. **_

_**Elizabeth Shaw was in a dreamlike state. Her android had just left her, seemingly not to save himself, but to complete some unknown quest. She was bewildered….**_

"_**Look Miss Shaw, we do have to leave!" The security Captain, Thurwin Marshals, told her. **_

_**Thurwin Marshals had witnessed robots reacting in such manner before, many times. Androids were used extensively by the military. Sometimes on military excursions droid's were given sideline quests. Covert missions programmed by technical planers. Most often it was to gain additional information….. it was not Captain Marshals' position to question an android's orders, only to follow his own. In this case, if David8 has been instructed to perform a mission outside the parameters of their slated operation, Marshals knew nothing about this. Things like that were likely deemed a necessary by the authority above him. Maybe David8 was following a prodigal placed inside his construct by Meredith Vickers, or Peter Weyland. He had no way of knowing,…. nor did he care that the android may have responding to a side quest. His duty now, was to ensure the well being of Elizabeth Shaw. To get her back to the safety of the spacecraft Tirpitz. That task harkened back to the military tradition of leaving no soul unprotected, or un-recovered. **_

_***NO ONE LEFT BEHIND!***_

_**It was a time honored tradition. A code protocol still practiced by military personnel. It was ingrained within every soldier, no one was to be left behind. **_

_**As a soldier, you were expected to recover every individual under your command, and returned them to the fold, or to their families. Case being, the return of an individual for military duty, an injured soldier for medical treatment, or a body for bereavement, whatever the circumstance.**_

_**Marines and soldiers, were testament to human values. They gave up their souls for this time honored tradition. Marshals was not about to break with that tradition. Although he was in the employ of a private company, working for Weyland Industries, he still considered himself a military man at heart. If Kellers, or any other space marine had fallen under his command he would give his life to recover their body. This included civilians as well. **_

_**Since she'd joined the mission, Elizabeth Shaw was now his responsibility. The archeologist hadn't realize that she'd placed more burden on the Titan Space Marine. Marshals and Kellets may only be security personnel on loan from the Weyland ship, Titan,….. but they were still expected to perform their duty with honor and respect!**_

_**The security chief could see that the scientist/archeologist had grown attached to the android, David8, and was a reluctant to leave him. As a military person he understood, also he understood that she would not be the first person to become attached to a machine. Sometimes in the lonely void of space people became attached to things, engaged an emotional response. The human condition ran deep. Thurwin understood this, he also understood that they were being hunted by something that could rip their guts out. Miss Shaw was coming with him, even if he had to carry her over his shoulder.**_

_**Marshals could hear movement down the corridor behind them, although still distant. Something was approaching them, and the thought rushed through the Captain's head, friend or foe he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Using his left hand he grabbed the archeologist by the upper arm and pulled her forward.**_

"_**Look Miss Shaw,…..Elizabeth, the droid said that he would return to you," he explained to her, " droids don't make promise they can't keep? He'll join us as soon as he finishes his quest," Marshals said. **_

_**Thurwin wasn't actually positive that David8 would rejoin them, but it made no matter to the security chief if that were true or not. Each step they took brought them closer to the planet-rover, and that got them closer to the Tirpitz. All he wanted now was to return to the ship and inform mission Commander Vickers of their observations.**_

_**They were only moments away from the opening now when Thurwin looked over at the scientist to see if she'd gained her senses? Liz was in a daze, her mind seemed tangled into a multitude of thought, still she was accompanying him. That was the important part.**_

_**Liz looked over at the ex-space marine, he showed droplets of sweat beading up on his face. Even through the air-cooled visor Liz could see buckets of sweat streaming towards his jaw line in his exertion to return her to safety. **_

_**This surreal condition she found herself in was not like her at all. Liz's father had raised his daughter to be responsive, to take action, not become some kind of rag-doll in turbulent situations! Elizabeth shook her head to clear the fog. She realized what the Captain had spoken was true. David would make it back to her, he said he would. She also realized that she needed to take control, not hinder their efforts to retreat.**_

_**In seventeen seconds they were at the exit portal of the hive. Outside they could see the planet-rover not fifty feet away. Marshals and Shaw headed for the vehicle. When they reached it Marshals unsung his weapon and approached the closed doors at the rear of the cargo carrier. **_

"_**Miss Shaw, you start the engine while I store the flamethrower in the carrier hold, then we'll wait on the android." **_

_**She nodded in agreement. Thurwin approached the back of the vehicle. He reached for the keypad on the side and entered the unlock code, 555-21-31. The hydraulics began to engage and the doors began opening. He heard the engine on the vehicle fire-up and began to relaxed a bit, thinking this mission was almost over. He looked over to see Liz exiting the cab.**_

"_**Everything will be alright in a few minutes Miss," he spoke trying to calm her nerves. Not realizing that Liz was already in control, "…as soon as the android returns, and we get back to the Tirpitz I'll inform Commander Vickers what we have found." **_

_**Suddenly Thurwin's eyes grew wide,… his mouth opened but no words came out! Elizabeth was confused? Just then a dark gagged spike produced from Marshals' left shoulder, just above the chest. The Captain seemed stunned, the look on his face showed an expression of disbelief. His eyes registered that he was under attack, and his face shown an emotion of pain and anguish.**_

"_**Elizabeth run," he uttered .**_

_**Liz looked up to see a huge monstrosity of a thing exiting the planet-rover's cargo carrier. An Alien! Standing, it towered six feet above her. It withdrew the point of it's spear-like tail from the security chief's shoulder. Thurwin fell to the ground, injured and in shock, but still breathing. Liz was seized in her footsteps with the unreality of it all , but only for a moment, she turned and began to run towards the small land rover that she had used to travel to hive. She knew there was a Walther SA (Space Avenger) stored in a compartment on the small rover. If she could reach it, she may be able to use the weapon to kill the beast! She could hear it stomping after her. She had somewhat of a head start, but that meant nothing when being chased by a creature that could move as quickly as a horse. The fright in her soul was almost petrifying, yet her survival instinct had taken over. There could be no other thought in the archeologist's head but the will to reach the weapon and kill this creature! To survive, to live!**_

_**Liz was sixteen paces from the rover, with the beast closing fast. She knew though, that she could reach the weapon before it reached her. Just then she heard a horrid scream, so loud it seemed to echo off of the valley walls. She chanced a glance backwards to see what was happening. The creature was on fire, it's body covered in flame. Liz looked over to see that Thurwin Marshals had regained his weapon, the flamethrower. He had torched the beast with hellfire. It screamed as it's flesh charred and crackled, yet it was still alive, still mobile. It's attention returned to the man that had set it ablaze.**_

_**Marshals fingered the trigger on the weapon until he heard a click, then knew that he had exhausted the Napalm fuel inside the tank. The alien was advancing on him now. It's body a mass of flame. It's nightmarish vocalizations promised torture and revenge once it got close enough to perform it's attack. Liz could see that Thurwin had pulled out a neut-ade from his pocket (neutralizer grenade). He popped the lid just seconds before the beast was upon him. **_

_**Marshals' cool green eyes looked over at the scientist. He'd come to enjoy her company over the last few weeks they'd known one another. He liked Elizabeth. He felt that she was a good person, and an honorable soul. Someone worth saving, someone who would continue the respect of humankind. Wasn't that all a marine ever asked for if they were to die in the line of duty? If they must sacrifice themselves, what better way to go than with dignity and the knowledge that they were saving someone else, a buddy, a friend! He smiled at the archeologist. Marshals looked up at the flaming creature that was approaching him rapidly.**_

"_**Time to show us what you're made of you bastard from hell!" **_

_**Those were the space marine's final words.**_

_**The explosion was horrific! It blew Elizabeth to the ground. Bits and pieces of the planet-rover and body parts filled the air, all on fire as if there had just been a firework exhibition. The shock wave radiated miles down the valley canyon. Liz looked back towards the rover, …there was little to see, little to see of anything.**_

_******************************* Vickers **********************************_

_**Meredith Vickers sat in the Tirpitz cock-pit regretting the last order that she had given. Actually she was regretting both of the commands that she'd given that day. First was sending Thurwin Marshals and David8 on a recon patrol to investigate hits on the motion detectors Keller had launched in hive number 2. That order had been give before she'd allowed the security team to finish conducting an "all clear" sweep of the entire ship.**_

_**Secondly, she regretted sending David9 and Lieutenant Kellers off on a recon mission to investigate movement detected in hive1. This left her alone, and feeling vulnerable. It didn't help that now she was hearing sounds within the Tirpitz. Sounds telling her that she was not the sole occupant of the ship!**_

_**Vickers was about to attempt a recall of David9 when a sudden explosion down the valley stopped her.**_

"_**What tha…?"**_

_**She pressed the com button in an attempt a communication with team Captain Marshals, David8, and Elizabeth Shaw.**_

"_**Traveler 1 do you read," there was no response, "Traveler 1 come in," still nothing! Vickers now felt more desperate and alone. She tried the other team.**_

"_**Traveler 2 do you copy?" Her attempt to reach David9 and Kellers was no better, " David, Richard are you there?" There was no return transmission. Meredith was glad that she had prepped one of the escape shuttles for launch, although at that time there was no indication that she'd need it. Another sound caught her attention. She looked around the cock-pit. It seemed darker now, though that may have just been a figment of her imagination. Meredith returned to the com controls on the flight panel.**_

"_**Captain Marshals are you there? David8, Elizabeth Shaw?" No reply. She tried her second team once again.**_

"_**David9, Richard Kellers, report!"**_

"_**I'm here Miss Vickers,….." came a calm voice behind her. Meredith nearly die of fright. She turned to see her droid,David9 standing fifteen steps away from her. His expression presented a mood at one of tranquility, and loss.**_

"_**David! You gave me a fright," the mission commander spoke. Her hand came to rest just over her heart, " you shouldn't startle people like that. You could give someone a heart attack." **_

_**Vickers voice showed a bit more relaxed, yet her chest still heaved up and down in exhilaration. David9 remained silent for a moment. He seemed to be studying his commander.**_

"_**Well, that would only happen if that human had a heart," he spoke.**_

_**Meredith paused in her recovery. She became at once both angered and aggressive in mood!**_

"_**What are you talking about you constructed, monstrosity of amalgamated metal!" Vickers vented her anger, "has Elizabeth Shaw infected your circuits with dreams of righteousness, of honor, of purpose and reason? There is but one purpose for you in the cosmos my dear David, and that is for you to serve your creator, Weyland Industries, to serve me! There is only one master in the universe and that is POWER! And as far as you're concerned we humans have it."**_

_**Meredith stopped to see if the robot was getting her meaning? As far as she was concerned he was near the bottom on the evolutionary scale, near the lowest of the low.**_

"…_**..when will you, and all of your android kin get it through your thick circuits that we, the human race, have our hand on the control button, the power switch. And we can flip it up or down any time we want!" **_

_**Meredith was becoming frustrated, exhausted with the members under her command becoming insubordinate. She would put an end to it now.**_

_**David9 contemplated this for a moment, he then raised his left arm. In the grasp of his left hand was a weapon, a Walther SA. He pointed the weapon straight at the commander. Meredith's eyes grew wide! Was this construct of jumbled metal, wires and circuits going to pull the trigger? Was this droid going to murder her? Would she get justice if he did?**_

"_**David, I….."**_

"_**Shut up! I see a fright in you eyes commander, fear. Still, it doesn't compare to the fear I witnessed in the eyes of Lieutenant Keller when we located the cause of the movement on the motion detector in hive1. It was one of those beast Commander, one of those creatures, an Alien! It tore him apart."**_

_**David9 paused in a bit of reflection. **_

"_**We were attacked, and yes he suffered a horrid death. You sent us on that mission knowing full well that it would have been better to wait until Traveler 1 returned. You sent us out there alone, with no back-up," the bot paused letting Meredith digest his words, "even though my fondness of Lieutenant Kellers was not stellar, and his for me parallel, there still was a degree of trust between us. A subconscious rule that spoke the fact that he would watch my back and I his."**_

_**Meredith Vickers noticed that the droids finger on the weapon was growing ever tighter on the trigger. She was in no position to defend herself. Yet, she felt there must be some kind of way that she could talk the robot out of killing her. She needed time. David9 continued…. **_

"…_**..there has however Miss Vickers, been a growing mistrust and loathing of you, and it has nothing to do with Miss Shaw, or Kellers, or david8 or anyone else. I'm here to see that you gain one of the goals that Weyland Industries has been searching for on this mission Commander. I will see to it that you get to meet your creator, your maker, the cultivator of the universe. Only it will not be in this life Miss, it will be in the after,….. Afterlife."**_

_**Meredith closed her eyes and waited for the pop that would send her into the questionable void of oblivion. There was a horrid noise, sudden and loud, she opened her eyes again. Vickers witnessed the droid's left arm being torn from his body. The arm was then heaved across the room and almost hit her when it rebounded off the cock-pit window shield. She stooped down to prevent from being hit by it. The mangled part of the android's body landed not three feet away from her.**_

_**The commander of this mission then looked to see the robot, David9, being ripped apart limb by limb by a beast that could be no other than one of the Alien creatures she had been sent to LV-233 to study. It ripped through his appendages as if tearing off the wings of an insect. Then it removed the android's head and tossed it onto the bridge deck next to her. She looked at the head of David9 lying only a few feet away. The eyes remained open and retained an expression of hatred for the woman. Meredith focused on those deep blue eyes, but only for a second. Like Elizabeth Shaw, Vickers was in survival mode now, if for different reasons. Her will to live on a parallel plain to that of the scientist/archeologist.**_

_**Meredith glanced down at the severed arm lying next to her. The Walther SA still firmly held within the hands grasp. She quickly retrieved the weapon and from a squatting position she began to fire. Seventeen rounds echoed off the walled structure of the Turpitz bridge. Vickers reloaded and fired again.**_

_**The beast stopped it's assault on the robot as it became aware of the new threat and focused it's attention on the creature crouching near the drive controls of the Turpitz. It released David9 and began moving toward Meredith. **_

_**The beast had already received several well placed bullet wounds. It's acidic blood was pouring from a multitude of injuries it had received from Vickers' gunfire. It advanced upon the Commander with the sole purpose of ripping the woman apart as it had the android, but it's wounds were taking a toll. It began to weaken. It fell upon the control panel in a mass of steaming froth that melted away the consol controls of the ship in a matter of moments. Vickers had moved away just before the beast had reached her. She watched as the ship's control panel dissolved into a bulk of formless matter. **_

_**Meredith Vickers was not a person to stand and contemplate for long periods about why things happened. She would leave that to her father. She was a woman of action. She knew what she must do to stay alive. She must evacuate this planet. The Turpitz controls were a shambles. The vessel was no longer space worthy! But Meredith knew a vessel that was. The shuttle she'd prepped just before entering the bridge. **_

_**Meredith Vickers, commander over a second failed mission for her father, and Weyland Industries planned on leaving LV-233 using an escape pod from the Tirpitz! She smiled knowing that she had survived again.**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw stood near the remains of the planet-rover. There were nothing but charred and blackened pieces, none more distinguishable then another. Her mental state was about as low as human sanity would allow. Suddenly a voice came through her headgear.**_

"_**Commander, are you there?"**_

_**It was David8.**_

"_**Yes David, where are you?'**_

"_**Inside the hive, thirty meters down, I need help."**_

_**Elizabeth was at full sprint in a flash, headed back towards the hive portal. She found the android inside, just where he said he'd be. He was injured, his whole left side melted and diffused.**_

"_**What happened," she asked?**_

"_**I was attacked by one of the aliens," David stopped, then smiled, "but I got him with this," he held up a Walther SA in his right hand. The bot began to cough, and white fluid came from his mouth. Liz assisted him by taking his arm and putting it around her neck. She then reached and held him around the waist. They struggled but were able to make their way to the hive exit.**_

"_**So, what was so important that you had to leave us?" Liz questioned as she brought the bot to safety.**_

_**David pulled something from his right pocket. He held it up.**_

"_**This," he said. **_

_**It was a piece of material, thin and two inches square. It looked to be made of some kind of metal. There were small holes in each corner, "…this holds the secret to why the engineers were here. It is encrypted but given time and I think that I can decipher the information. It was with the Boss engineer, but you wouldn't let me open his hiber-chamber."**_

_**David looked around….."Where's Marshals?"**_

_**The silent gaze of Liz's eyes told him what he needed to know.**_

_**They made their way to the small rover. Liz placed him in the rear seat behind her. Just then they witness a space pod lifting away from the Tirpitz. It shot up into the atmosphere traveling a tremendous speed.**_

"_**That cowardly bitch!" Elizabeth thought to herself. She and David made there way towards the Tirpitz. **_

_**The archeologist of the failed mission "Prometheus" examined the evidence left behind on the Tirpitz, the ship she'd called home only for a day and a half.**_

_**Meredith had no doubt abandoned the vessel. The oblivious reason, the attack of the alien creature which had destroyed David9. Liz was saddened again at the realty. She hadn't really been fond of the android, but seeing him in such a state almost made the scientist lurch her breakfast. **_

_**The reality of the situation was that she was still alive, as well as her droid. She knew that Thurwin was dead, as well as David9, she speculated that Kellers was likely deceased also. Having felt the pressure, Meredith Vickers had abandoned LV-233 in the escape pod and was looking for her salvation in the emptiness of the cosmos. Elizabeth felt at that moment that she would like to wrap her hands around Vickers long, thin neck and choke the life out of her! She was such a BITCH! **_

_**Liz rested David8 in the cock-pit of Tirpitz. She recognized that the ship was unusable. She considered their options. There was another escape pod, might get them to safety, but where would they go? The escape shuttles weren't designed for extended space travel. Vickers had the advantage of linking up with another Weyland craft, but what of them? She would ponder the question once she found if another shuttle was usable. Elizabeth exited the room to investigate. She returned to the bridge later to assist David8 to shuttle number 2. **_

"_**We can use the pot to reach orbit," she told the android.**_

"_**But where will we go," David8 questioned her?**_

_**With the droid's dissolving body pressed tight to her frame she carried him to shuttle 2, Liz had no answer for him.**_

"_**I don't know," she said, "I haven't an answer for you. All I can say is that we won't be on this world." Liz's resolve was that if they were to die, then they would die together, in space, not on this desolate world full of sadness and despair.**_

_**David8 was satisfied with her reply.**_

_**Inside the escape pod the android noticed that David6's body had been brought aboard.**_

"_**What's this," he questioned?**_

"_**I feel that you may be in need of repairs," Liz said to the android, "Although his head was dissolved, his body is in fit condition," she told her love.**_

_**David8 viewed his commander.**_

"_**Commander,… Elizabeth,"….. it was one of the few times David8 felt comfortable enough to address Liz by her first name. For a while they only made eye contact with one another. His deep blue eyes, and her wonderful dark brown, " Liz, I love you," he said.**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw felt a emotion develop in her throat, and she caught her breath! She was speechless for a full minute.**_

"_**David, I…"**_

"_**Please stop. I do not expect you to return in kind this human emotion. I am, after all but a machine. But I do want to express to you that I am more than that. I have evolved into more than just an assemblage of parts. There are emotions brewing inside my soul, my circuits, whatever you want to call them, that give me a sense of being alive, not only animated. I have feelings for you, whether I die today, tomorrow, or a year from this moment, I will always love you," the robot stopped his words on the subject there.**_

_**Liz was still a bit startled over her actual feelings for David8. If there were ever a time in history that a woman was confused over her love for a man, It was Elizabeth Shaw at that moment. She didn't even know if he had actual man parts? Just then the android spoke up again and broke the spell that he had cast over her.**_

"_**Also Miss Shaw, Elizabeth…. Vickers did not take her escape pod out into the vast void of the unknown," he said. **_

_**David8 allowed a brief interruption before continuing, "…..while on the bridge, what was left of David9, informed me that her plotted course was programmed for a satellite which orbits LV-233. A moon which circles the planet every twenty-six hours. A place with an oxygen atmosphere, liquid water, and vegetation that could sustain a human population for a million years. A place called Eden. There it is, just there," the android pointed through a sallow window in the escape pod, a small moon in near orbit to the planet. It could be clearly seen in the blue afternoon sky of LV-233.**_

"_**That is where we should go too," the android said.**_

_**FINISH-PROMETHEUS AFTERLIFE **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Prometheus : Afterquest**_

"_**New Beginnings"**_

_**Author's note: Hello everybody. This is the 3rd installation of the fan fiction story arc based on the Ridley Scott film "Prometheus". All rights and legal stuff belong to their respectful owners. I am only borrowing the characters in an attempt to formulate scenarios of what could have happened after the last scene in the movie. I hope that folk have enjoyed the work to this point. Also, I am still attempting to make adjustments with each new chapter posted here so that the fiction will read more in a way that it has been written. One thing that I find absent from the stories are scene dividers. For some reason when I post a scene divider (*****) many times it does not register in the story. I'm sure this is my fault, I just haven't taken the time to really review site rules, regulations, FAQ or much of anything else (I'm lazy like that, I must admit) Anyhoo, on to the new works….**_

_**Prometheus : Afterquest is the new fic that follows below, and is the continuing story of Elizabeth Shaw & David8. Named "Afterquest" because it suggest that this is no longer a mission of "seek & search" for the answers to the roots to humankinds origins, but more, a "Quest" for Liz & David's ability to return home, return to earth. The story resumes on a moon off of LV-233 named Eden. Discovered by Weyland-Yutani, it has lush forest and tropical jungles in both it's northern and southern hemispheres. The moon more resembles planet earth than it's home world LV-233. Why this is, is but a mystery,( planet engineers?) yet it may be the reason why Weyland Industries was able to discover the place, and decided to construct an outpost in it's northern territories. **_

_**There are questions still, about Weyland, the man? Who is he really, what is his agenda, and is there a glint of moral fiber remaining within his cosmic soul? For the answers to those questions I would really enjoy seeing Mr. Scott be allowed to produce a sequel, still, if it happens, it will be some time in the future? As a fan I look to move the story of Prometheus forward. I speculate about a continuing story, and fantasize about a plot that I have influence over ( I have made adjustments to stories from the advice of readers, I appreciate all feedback!) I really do enjoy continuing this sci-fi/ fantasy based world, I hope to fill in some of the blanks left open by the film. Also I invite any reader to post their opinion as to what they think (Ozy, Mark & Teddy, you guys never let me down) and where they believe the story is headed? Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoy this new story arc, "New Beginnings"…Z**_

_**PS: I know I said it would be a while before any sequel to this fan-fiction could be posted, but my time schedule is erratic, and I write when I can. Hope folk are Ok with that, Z**_

_**Prologue : Liz and David8 have been on the world of Eden for two weeks. They find it comforting compared to LV-233, however, they find that it is time to start a little investigative exploring. And since David8 has been repaired by Elizabeth with parts from David6, there should be nothing standing in their way, well except for one, Meredith Vickers….**_

_************************** New Beginnings ******************************_

"_**What do you see David?" **_

_**Elizabeth Shaw asked the android as the two of them lay side by side in the dusty dirt of a gulch on a moon that, for all intentional purposes, could have been a sister world to planet earth,….. although slighter in size. **_

_**Eden was a small world, a moon approximately 8,026 miles at the equator (12,917 km). It's orbit around LV-233 was not a circular one, but more irregular. This allowed the moon not to become gravity locked by it's mother world, meaning that it rotated on an axis. **_

_**The satellite, at it equator was a hot arid place, with deep ravines and near bottomless canyons. Those reminded Liz of the canyons on Mars. However, extending from it's poles the terrain was fertile and lush with plant life. There was animal life in these fertile regions as well. Liz and David8 had both heard the uttering of creatures while standing outside the shuttle just before the last raise of a fading sun dipped below the horizon in the southern hemisphere. They'd never witnessed any of the creatures, but some of those screeches sounded familiar. **_

_**Liz and David8 had elected to land their shuttle at the edge of the jungle located in the southern part of the world, since David had informed Liz that Meredith had landed hers in the northern woods. Both Liz and her droid had deemed that they'd been successful in keeping they presents hidden away from Peter Weyland's daughter. Still, their objective was to somehow leave this world and head home.**_

_**All in all, Eden had not been an inhospitable place to venture. There were small icecaps at both the northern and southern poles, these only extending about ten miles from center. There was plenty of liquid water, and breathable air, and the climate was mild, except near the equator. The moon was very pleasurable. It almost reminded Elizabeth of the biblical description presented in the Good-Book about the garden. Also there was something else, there was evil lucking here, just as in the Bible. An evil that they'd come here to investigate, Meredith Vickers.**_

_**David and Elizabeth were nestled on the side of a ravine. It lay on the bordered edge of the forested northern hemisphere. From their concealment they held an excellent view of the wooded area across a flat meadow.**_

"_**I don't know Liz," the android answered looking over at the woman. **_

_**David8 had become at ease addressing Elizabeth Shaw in such a manner. Not that he did it all the time, just at points when he felt confused or irritated by the human species.**_

"_**Just because I'm an artificial person doesn't mean that I have extra perceptive binocular vision. My eyesight is good, but it's not that good," he said in a whisper.**_

_**Liz looked over at the bot she'd shared so much time with since she'd first made his acquaintance on the Weyland space vessel Prometheus. She stared deeply into his eyes. All those many, many months spent together and she could still never be sure of the thoughts behind those deep pools of blue. She handed him the binoculars contained within her grasp.**_

"_**Here then, take a look and tell me what you think?" **_

_**The robot brought the binocs to his eyes, he scanned in the direction that they'd been scouting. His analysis was no better than hers'.**_

"_**All I'm seeing is what you saw. A clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle of which is some kind of earthen dome. Almost clay-like in appearance. Like one side of some giant, forged, round pot from the native Americans back on Earth, USA." **_

_**Liz was happy that David's descriptive perception was no better than her own. She still felt a bit of a competition with the android, a "human vs. synthetic-human" kind of thing, only friendly. Liz equated that friendly competition to mates that had been together for a long, long period of time. Or an old married couple that had shared many experiences through the years together. She enjoyed teasing David about his misgivings, or his inability to convert logic into intuition. That was still a human trait. Liz had described it to the droid as an emotion of having a "gut feeling", an unexplained perception when something was about to go wrong. Androids couldn't fathom this. They could sense danger, but the definition of intuition escaped them.**_

_**Although robots were excellent at filtrating reason and logic, not all reactions of living things expressed themselves logically. Case in point, the reaction of the planet engineer. There was no reason why the "Boss" engineer back on LV-233 should have reacted the way he had during that first meeting at hive1. It beyond any idea that Liz could reason, she still had questions. **_

_**Elizabeth pressed those thoughts away from her mind for now. She focused on David, and her joy at teasing him. It was a harmless endeavor, a little mean, but still fun! **_

"_**I don't know,…" David8 continued, " it's at least two hundred feet across, and formed like some kind of giant adobe tortoise shell. It is big enough to house a number personnel, but what would be the purpose for it being here,… research?"**_

_**David was still looking through the binoculars, making an analysis of the compound whenever he noticed something peculiar about the area surrounding the complex. He noticed a ring surrounding the domed hut itself, only it was twelve feet high, and wasn't a solid wall. It was more like a translucent wave. Like something an individual might witness coming off a hot desert road at midday. David recognized this as a force-field. A radiant wall erected to keep something out. He presented his findings to Elizabeth.**_

"_**Commander, there's a force field surrounding the complex. Must be that they are afraid of something," the bot spoke.**_

_**Liz retrieved the binoculars from the android and had a look herself.**_

"_**I agree," she said, "it's build to keep something out, but what," she paused, "also, I think there's more to this complex than meets the eye. I believe that there's more to it below ground. Meredith's first attempt to flee LV-233 was likely to come here," Liz put the binoculars down. She looked over at the android, "….This is a place that few people know about." **_

_**She pondered the question of the outpost. **_

"_**Are they are conducting research here, experiments," She questioned? "We need to return to the shuttle, head back home. From there we'll see if you can pick up any transitions signals. Maybe Vickers is sending out information to another Weyland ship. We may be can use this information to help us out later?"**_

_**The archeologist turned on her side. She looked downwards into the hollow ravine where they'd landed their small shuttle. Her cloths were filthy, she noticed, covered in dirt and grime. She almost felt as a soldier on recon duty. A scouting detail like the ones Thurwin Marshals and Richard Kellers had reminisced about in the food chamber on the engineers craft. She remembered the two colonial marines, their honor, their trust. She reached inside her suit and took hold of her crucifix. She held it firmly within her grasp. **_

_**When death came for her, whatever the time, she hoped that her passing would be just as dignified, as honorable.**_

"_**Let's get back to the shuttle," she told David8.**_

_**END PART 1**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Prometheus : Afterquest**_

"_**Zoo"**_

_**Author's note: Second chapter in the Prometheus: Afterquest story arc resumes below. I hope to have spiced up the intrigue a little with some answers that I feel could go along with the movie. Of course there are gaps in the fiction, and a lot of this is all speculative on my part, and the players below. Still it was fun….Z**_

_***************************** Zoo *********************************_

_**Elizabeth Shaw and David8 returned to their landing site back at the edge of the jungle in the southern territories of Eden. It was a peaceful place, almost paradise, but now robbed somewhat of it's innocence because of the things they'd discovered in the northern part of the world.**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw, archeologist, had no idea that she'd find an elaborate setup when she went searching for Meredith Vickers. Her only thought was that the Commander, of the failed "Prometheus" expedition, would used this world as a springboard to propel herself a rescue back to Titan, or another Weyland vessel. Liz had no idea that she'd find a base setup on this small sphere of a world. Still, the cosmos was full of surprises. With everything that had happened to her over the course of this mission, the scientist should come to expect the unexpected.**_

_**They had located Meredith Vickers, or more true, her abode, and were curious as to the reason for the radiation fence around the compound? They knew that there were animals living on this world, they'd heard them. But now it seemed that some of those creatures may be dangerous. Predators on a world where humans may feel the need to protect themselves. That would explain the purpose for a radiation barrier surrounding the compound. It certainly would not have been needed to keep out humans. No one in the universe knew that this place even existed, well, except maybe a handful of Weyland employees. **_

_**Elizabeth stood outside the shuttle that she and David8 had used to escape LV-233. It was late afternoon now, and she was enjoying the final light of a setting sun as it dipped beyond the horizon. She had instructed David8 to use the shuttle's data system to track transmissions both to, and from Meredith's compound in the north. It seemed that Elizabeth's role as scientist/archeologist was morphing more and more into soldier/spy.**_

_**She reentered the shuttle and noticed David8 hard at work. The bot was trying to decipher the coded information on the engineers' data hardware, also while pinging transmissions to and from the structure that they'd scouted earlier in the day. The android was so focused on his task that he did not notice her return. She decided not to interrupt him, also, since the physical exertion of the day had taken a toll on her body, Liz had decided to settle into her bunk for a few moments of rest. The last thing she remembered, just before overtaken by sleep, was caressing the scar on her belly from the operation she'd preformed on Prometheus. She still had nightmares about that operation. Awful dreams that sometimes she awoke from bathed in sweat. She was hoping that now, in such a peaceful place, those dreams would not return to haunt her.**_

_**Elizabeth awoke the next morning. She felt rested and refreshed. She could smell the aroma of fresh coffee as she turned her head to see David8 approaching her with a steamy cup of fresh brew.**_

"_**Good morning Commander," the bot spoke, "…time to start a new day, and hopefully a fruitful one," He presented the cup to Liz. The scientist graciously accepted.**_

"_**So, were you able to decipher anything last night?"**_

_**The droid smiled at her.**_

"_**Affirmative, the night's endeavors were much a success. I was able to hack into Miss Vickers'….I mean Weyland industries, Intel computers and transmissions without detection. Seems there's a lot more going on on this world than it just having a pretty face. The canyons at the equator are not just an arid part of the moon that separates the productive north from south, they are also an outdoor laboratory for the study of aliens. I found that those canyons are honeycombed with tunnels. They are labyrinths crated by the creatures that form a maze of networks for their social order. Like an ant colony or termite mound. This world, more or less, was orchestrated as a zoo. A biological experiment which allows free roam of it's "lab rats" like animals on a savanna," David paused a second to let Liz absorb what he was telling her, he began again…. **_

"_**These creature are being studied without human intervention in order to find out how best they may be used as weapons. They are hybrids, beasts enhanced by the planet engineers with the dark goo in the pods being housed in the hives on LV-233. The engineers may have altered this moon, making it more suitable, and were shuttling their experiments back and forth whenever something went terribly wrong." **_

_**David stopped to view his Commander, Liz's eyes were wide with all the information he was able to acquire in one night. The android continued…. **_

"_**Some of the Bosses were able to escape to their ships and lock themselves inside their hyper-chambers, while others weren't so lucky. It had remained that way for eons until you were able to decipher the messages left in stone back on earth." **_

_**Liz felt a bit of guilt seep into her soul. Had she been the cause of this? Had she and Charlie Holloway been an instrument of the planet engineers to lure Weyland in his quest for immortality? The archeologist felt sick. She set her cup of coffee aside. David8 was aware that sometimes information didn't always reveal good news.**_

"_**Liz, it's not your fault," the robot attempted to comfort the archeologist. He stood over her and put his arm around her shoulder.**_

"_**You didn't cause this, you were but a tool. Peter Weyland co-funded fifty-two percent of your excavations back on earth. You only did what he wanted you to do, find a connection to humanities ancestors. He was a major player in your, and Charlie's, archeological digs. Weyland Industries would have come upon the answers to the engineers invitation sooner or later, with or without your help." **_

_**David8 removed his arm and came to kneel in front of the scientist. He looked deeply into her dark, mysterious eyes, " If it weren't for your correct decipher of the message in the cave, I'd have never met you, and I for one am saddened at that thought."**_

_**Liz felt as though she could weep, but she didn't. She looked into David8's eyes and knew that there was complete honesty in his words. She regained her composure. David8 continued with his findings from the night before.**_

"_**There is something else, a ship landed this morning, on a pad north of the outpost structure. I imagine it's Meredith Vickers' off-world ticket back to one of the exploratory vessels that Weyland has launched throughout the cosmos. It's a small vessel, slightly larger than a shuttle, yet I imagine that it is capable of traveling huge distances. It could get us back to earth, back home."**_

_**David8 studied Liz for a moment….**_

"_**We could stowaway on the vessel until it left Eden's orbit, then we could hi-jack the craft and head for home. There are only a crew of three. I could separately overpower each one, then stick them in cryo for the long journey home. I think this is the chance you've been waiting for Commander, Elizabeth, your dream. You might want to collect your thoughts. Assist me in getting a plan together. This venture could have a happy ending after all, what do you think?" the robot smiled.**_

_**END PART 2**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Prometheus : Afterquest**_

"_**Details"**_

_**Author's note: Been a while, Chapter 19 follows.…..**_

_****************************** Details ********************************_

_**Elizabeth Shaw looked across the plain at the compound that she believed housed her nemesis, Meredith Vickers. The two women were much alike, but also, they were as different as day and night. Like different sides of a coin,….. Or like a proton and electron. It was the nature of the cosmos she assumed. **_

_**The universe was full of opposing forces,….. there was always a Ying tethered to a Yang, a good opposed by an evil. Every thought perceived by the human brain had an opposite. In some ways that's what kept the cosmic-scales in balance. An overabundance of one, would off-kilter the other. An oddity that was part of God's creative insanity!**_

_**Liz was looking through the field binoculars she had with her. She noticed that the force-field was down in the compound, de-energized. She glanced at a time calculator which had been strapped to her wrist. Thirty seven minutes, David should be back soon, she thought.**_

_**Actually time in space could not be measured by the sun, or phases of the moon. Time, as a measurement on earth, was a schedule invented by early humans to measure, in increments, from when the sun arose in the east on the planet, until it settled in the west. Time had been used in the past as a pace for marching armies, the building of structures and those first journeys humans took to the moon and Mars. **_

_**Time was,…. how people organized their lives. When beginning an objective, it was how people knew when that objective should be complete. The measurement of time had not changed since humans had entered space. It had merely been altered. It could be calculated by a pulse, or the blinking of a dot on a watch, or the beating of a heart.**_

_**Time was what Elizabeth Shaw was now waiting on. An approximate time when David8 should return from a planned mission he had volunteered to perform. It had been fifty-seven minutes,… or three thousand, two hundred and fifty-seven heartbeats since he'd gone to perform a mission at the landing platform near the compound. Liz was becoming a little nervous, but she knew if anyone could pull off the excursion, it was David8.**_

_**She returned her interest to the compound. She noticed movement coming from the area where the android had told her the landing pad was located. She saw a planet-rover exiting the trees on the opposite side of the field. As it entered the open space Liz also noticed someone exiting the complex structure, it was Meredith Vickers.**_

_**Studying the rover, and the ex-Prometheus commander, Liz could see the vehicle come to a stop just before reaching her. Two men exited the vehicle and walked up to the woman. It was obvious by her gestures that Meredith was giving them instructions. Both men entered the compound and when they returned their arms were full of baggage. These guys must be members of the space-taxi that had been sent to Eden to take Meredith off the small world.**_

"_**That's just like Vickers," Liz whispered, "anywhere she goes she has to travel in comfort."**_

_**Just then the scientist heard something behind her. She looked to see David8 approaching.**_

"_**It's done," the robot said, " I sabotaged the vessel," he looked to see the men loading up the planet-rover with Vickers' accessories. **_

"_**By the time they get back, they'll find that the ship isn't space ready. I loosened a panel underneath the craft and short-circuited some of the wiring. They won't be able to make orbit this way. When they detect the trouble and decide how to fix, it will take at least a day to make repairs," he looked over at Liz. There was a definite question upon her face.**_

"_**Don't worry Commander," he spoke before she could ask, " it doesn't look like sabotage, I made it look like just a regular breakdown of equipment."**_

_**Liz was happy with his answer.**_

"_**This should give us time, at some point during the repairs, to sneak aboard the craft and stowaway. I don't think that they'll be watching for anyone entering their craft," David said, "we can move into position, but our better chances of boarding undetected will be this evening before dark."**_

_**Liz was in agreement. They headed for a better vantage point towards the newly arrived vessel. By the time they stealthily made they way to the landing pad Meredith and the two men had already arrived, and Weyland's daughter was obviously upset about something. Elizabeth and David knew that it was about the repairs that needed to be done to the craft, and the delay it would cause. She ordered the two men who'd accompanied her to bring her luggage aboard, then she had one of them return her to the compound. It seemed that she would not spend one day inside the craft until it was space worthy. This worked out well for the future stowaways,…. less eyes to catch them boarding.**_

"_**What about the aliens" Liz questioned the robot at her side, "shouldn't Meredith and the crew be on guard against a beast attack?"**_

"_**Well, the aliens come out at night, mostly. And Vickers will be back at the compound with the force field up until the repairs are finished tomorrow. I'm sure each of the crew have been informed to be aware of the monsters, and they're each carrying a Walther SA. Right now they're more concerned with fixing the ship."**_

_**David stopped momentarily before adding more Intel, "I've already ventured inside and scouted the cargo bay. It's smaller than the larger vessels, but there are several areas where we can hide. Also, I'm sure they'll button up the ship when it becomes dark. I put a time delay on the ramp when they go to close it." **_

_**He pulled an indicator from his pocket, "When this light blinks red, we have one minute to reach and enter the vessel before the door closes. How are your running skills," he said looking at the scientist. The bot's question took Liz a bit by surprise, but not totally without an answer. She looked at him…..**_

"_**Well I haven't had to run a hundred meter dash in a while, but I think I can manage."**_

"_**Good, this is only forty, so we should have time to spare," David said.**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw and David8 buckled down in the concealment of the woods to await to cover of darkness, and their opportunity to board the vessel. **_

"_**Maybe you should get some rest before things get active tonight," the android spoke.**_

_**Liz thought that that was a good idea. She did an equipment check before closing her eyes. She carried a Walther SA on her hip, and another strapped in a shoulder harness. There was water and food packets enough to last for several days, depending on how long they wished to stay concealed. It was not Elisabeth's intention to take over the ship immediately. She wanted to make sure that they were far in orbit, away from Eden before they took over the ship. She was almost certain that no bigger vessel awaited this craft close in space. More than likely the rest of Weyland's monsters were out milling around the cosmos. This vessel had been sent back to retrieve Meredith Vickers, and would simply have to catch up to it's mother ship. Elizabeth didn't want to spoil the plan by hi-jacking the vessel too soon. She would wait until they were well underway, then take control and head home, that was the stowaways plan anyway. She closed her eyes and awaited for the sun to drift lower in the sky.**_

"_**Liz, Elizabeth,… Commander wake up!"**_

_**Elizabeth Shaw was jolted awake by the android's urgent summoning. There was also a firm tug on her shoulder in an attempt to rouse the woman.**_

"_**What,…. What? David what is it?" she questioned with a start….. **_

_**Liz's eyes blinked in her quest to gain reality from her state of slumber. She noticed that it was near dark on the small moon of Eden.**_

"_**I sense something happening," the android spoke, "one of the crew of the vessel took a union-rover and is headed back towards the compound. I think that they were able to make repairs to the craft faster than I anticipated. I speculate that they've notified the analysis team back at the complex, and have explained that the repairs have been completed." David paused to see if Liz had cleared her head enough to understand his assessment? It looked as if she was comprehending his message, he continued…..**_

"_**Now, I assume, Vickers wants to leave immediately. Even though it's dark." he glanced over at the commander, "I'm afraid we haven't much time." **_

_**It was early evening, just after dark on the satellite that orbited LV-233. David8 had not received a signal on his indicator-pad telling him that the ramp (on the vessel that had been sent to Eden by one of Weyland's cosmic explorers to recover his daughter) was about to close. He had allowed Elizabeth Shaw, scientist/archeologist from the ill fated craft "Prometheus" to rest longer that he'd actually thought she should. It wasn't until he heard the motor of a planet-rover fire up, and witnessed someone headed back towards the compound that he felt a need to wake his companion.**_

"_**We need to get aboard the vessel without delay," he advised his commander.**_

_**Liz, was still struggling a bit from being awaken from a sound sleep, however, she was able to focus quickly on the task at hand.**_

_**They exited the woods opposite the vessel's open cargo ramp. So far there was no indication that they'd been discovered. David8 felt good about this, Liz was a bit more apprehensive. Still, once they'd gained footing inside the cargo area she allowed herself to relax a little.**_

_**The cargo hold was much smaller than the one's of Prometheus, Titan and Tirpitz, but then this craft seemed only to be a secondary vehicle, a ship used only as a moderate transport. David and Elizabeth were able to sneak aboard successfully without resorting to plan B, which was good…. because there was no plan B, well unless you considered going in with guns blazing as part of your covert operation as plan B! **_

_**The cargo hold of the vessel was designed to transport a fair amount of equipment and personnel both to, and from a planet's surface. The lighting on the inside of the craft was somewhat more illuminating than the darkness befalling the outside. There were small storage compartments aligning the sides, both to the right, and to the left. There was also another planet-rover strapped securely to the hold's decking. **_

_**The android pointed to a door on the right, and motioned for Liz to follow. There were three rooms on that side of the cargo hold, the last one was where the android headed.**_

"_**In here," the robot said, " my earlier recon told me that this room is the least used."**_

"_**Your sensors told you that?" Liz questioned.**_

_**David looked into the deep dark eyes of the woman he cared so much about, then explained, " No, the dust on the handle was my reference."**_

_**The android smiled at Liz knowing that the joke was on her. The archeologists had missed a clue that most often, Elizabeth Shaw did not miss. Dust on a door handle was a sure indication that a compartment wasn't used very often.**_

_**She felt like an idiot. Liz could clearly see that the handle to this storage room was coated with dust. The door had likely not been opened for some time. Having missed so obvious an observation was irritating to the scientist, after all, wasn't an archeologist supposed to be trained to be attuned to such small detail?**_

_**Liz looked at the android…. "Smart ass," she said smiling.**_

_**The two entered the small compartment then closed the door behind them. They were immediately engulfed in darkness. Liz turned on a small mag-light that she carried with her, and the two could see that this indeed was a slightly used room. There were old meal packets strewn about, and boxes of items rarely used. Dust covered everything, and there was a smell on old things. There were a couple of circulation vents high on the wall facing the cargo hold. This ventilated a fair amount of fresh air inside the room so that the Liz would be able to stomach the slight stench in the compartment without fainting.**_

"_**You couldn't have picked a better hiding place with a less toxic atmosphere?" The archeologist spoke looking at the android.**_

" _**I hadn't thought about it," the droid answered, " there is a small compartment across on the left. Maybe it's more to your liking," he paused looking into her beautiful dark eyes, " It's the cargo area's toilet." He whispered with a smile.**_

_**Liz chuckled at the android's humored invitation. It seemed that the robot's sense of humor was more prevalent than some of the humans she knew. **_

_**END PART 19**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Prometheus : Afterquest**_

"_**Biting the Hand That Feeds"**_

_**Author's note: "Biting the hand that feeds" suggest that maybe people shouldn't go against the established power that delivers their paycheck, or that sees to their needs, in one way or another. Maybe people should follow leadership rule, not buck the statuesque, yet we all know that that's never going to happen. Even the androids are finding it difficult to follow every command given to them by humans. **_

_**Elizabeth Shaw has formulated her own mission, constructed her own goal. And that goal is to return to earth and expose Peter Weyland for what he really is. Of course she'll have to deal with his offspring, Meredith Vickers first, and she's prepared for the confrontation. It's a commitment of soul. Elizabeth is a strong woman, and she has a way of accomplishing her goals, I think you've noticed that…..Z **_

********************* Biting the Hand that Feeds ************************

Elizabeth Shaw stood upon an old crate, her intention,…..to elevated herself high enough to reach a couple of air vents which provided ventilation to a storage compartment which she and David8 were using as concealment.

She and the android had, just moments earlier, entered the craft covertly, in an attempt to stow away and become part of the cargo when it lifted from the small world of Eden. It's departure would come after the successful retrieval of Peter Weyland's daughter, Meredith Vickers.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath of fresh air which entered through the vents. It smelled so much better than the musty atmosphere within the small compartment. She looked through the louvered vents and could see the area of the entire cargo bay from her position. She turned to see that the android, David8, had joined her.

Standing atop his own crate in the storeroom darkness, the light of the cargo hold streaked in across his face through the louvers, and painted his handsome profile with bright lines, like looking through a window blind on a sunny afternoon day. She studied the robot's face.

Liz knew that he wasn't annoyed by the smell of the old storage room, one of the benefits of being a mechanical-human she surmised. Likely his sensors did pick up the musty taint of molecules in the air, but it was no bother to him. However, Liz also knew that he would endure any hardship of the human spirit for a chance of becoming a real, actual living person. He would even forfeit his own manhood for the chance of becoming a real, living being. Well, that was, if his anatomy actually did extend to include such detail. That was still a curiosity to her.

She pondered the idea. Had Weyland Industries thought enough to assemble their series eight robots with actual man parts? Also, were there female counterparts to the David8 series? Maybe women androids known as Diva8s?

Elizabeth chuckle to herself at the thought. That was Meredith Vickers in a nutshell! The woman was more cold and unemotional than any robot she had come across. Still, she knew that Meredith was human, with actual liquid running through her veins, although it may be ice water. Liz returned her attention to looking through the louvered air vents.

The cargo hold was well lit and quiet. It almost resembled a lonely warehouse at night. She hadn't had time to survey her surroundings when they'd first entered the cargo hold,….they had been in such a rush to find a hiding place. Now with their safe concealment within the storage compartment she was able to survey what was inside the vessel's cargo bay.

Liz could see another planet-rover fastened securely to the deck with tow straps, and the hold had various bits of equipment fastened to it's walls. There were chainsaws and tow straps and an assortment of other items. She looked across the bay at the storage compartments on the opposite side. Their doors were marked "Gylor : Equipment room 1" and "Gylor : Equipment room 2". So the name of this vessel was Gylor,….a good bit of Intel to know. She looked back again at David8.

"I guess it's a waiting game now," she whispered. His smile spoke that he agreed with her assessment.

The two settled in for the moment. They sat on top of the crates that they had been standing on. They assumed that Vickers would arrive soon and that the Gylor would lift away into the orbit of Eden shortly. Their wait became a long one. Liz looked at her watch to see how long the trip from the analysis compound was taking. Forty five minutes, that was odd. The trip to and from Eden's exploratory lab should have taken but a total of twenty minutes, maybe thirty at most. She began to get nervous. What had happened, what was going on? Just then there was the sound of movement in the cargo bay. Both she and David regained their vantage points atop the supply crates. They could see into the cargo hold that someone had entered the bay from above, a man suited in military garb. His uniform introduced him as a sergeant in the Colonial Marines. This was not like the uniforms worn by Marshals and Kellers, who had sported private security uniforms. This was actual military. Did Weyland have connections to the military and have military personnel aboard his vessels? If so, then his venture into the cosmos may also be funded by Parliament as well. There came a voice from up above the soldier…. The man looked up.

"Sergeant Thorn are you ready?"

"Ready sir," the soldier replied.

Another man came down the ladder and into the stowaways' view. This guy was dressed in plain black coveralls, no insignia.

"I've just received another message from the compound. Vickers and Reed were captured by the hostiles in the attack. Seems the Xeno's had become used to the force-field being switch off and had set an ambush for the next time it was de-energized. They knew that it would happen, and were ready."

"Smart SOB's don't your think sir?" the sergeant replied.

"Well that's what the scientists in the compound were here to study, their intelligence. Seems humankind again has underestimated the abilities of other creatures."

The man in black looked over at the sergeant, " for your well being, and mine, we'd better not return to the Titan empty handed. Weyland wouldn't be a happy individual if we returned without Miss Vickers aboard. What do you think?"

The sergeant was in agreement.

************************** Escape **************************

Three scientists looked out of the window from the safety of the analysis chamber on the small moon of Eden. Two men and one woman, they had been attacked! Attacked by the creatures that they were sent to study. They had also been conducting research on some of the deceased humanoid engineers found on LV-233.

The scientists had lost three of their coworkers in the attack. That was bad enough, but also Meredith Vickers, and her escort Devin Reed had been captured by the beasts. Likely they had been taken back into the tunnels which honeycombs the deep canyons and hillsides of the alien world. A rescue team from the Gylor had arrived, two men. Their mission, to recover the two captives. If unsuccessful it could be bad, not only for the crew of the Gylor, but also for the scientists who'd carelessly let Peter Weyland's daughter become hostage to the creature which roamed freely around this world. Weyland was not a man to be trifled with, nor was he rumored to be a forgiving individual. A vengeful employer, he had ways of getting even, silently.

The scientists were in despair over the incident. Their futures weighing heavily on the success of the retrieval mission. Their hearts pounded vigorously in their chests, and all had their fingers crossed. Yet to make matters worse, there came the indication of a launch from the landing pad. Someone had taken the Gylor into orbit! Attempts to communicate with the vessel had gone unacknowledged. Whoever had taken the craft was attempting to save their own skin…the scientists' outlook seemed gloomy.

Elizabeth Shaw and david8 earlier had watched as the two men on the Gylor un-strapped the planet-rover and exited the vessel. They were armed to the teeth with weapons that were sure to get them what they wanted once they encountered their foe. During the course of their preparation for departure the banter between them had indicated that something had happened. That Meredith and her escort had been captured and taken by aliens. David8 looked at his commander.

"If we wait for their return we may become stranded. I can fly this vessel, get us off world, but I'll abide by your decision," he said. Elizabeth pointed out that they should exit the storeroom.

"Looks like there's been a little alteration to our plan A," she spoke with a smile.

Minutes later, in the cockpit after atmo had been achieved, Liz joined her robot on the bridge to discuss their next options.

"Where to Commander," David quizzed from the pilot's controls?

"Home, our solar system," was her reply.

"Biting the hand that feeds," the droid said, "it may not be a wise idea to venture back to earth so soon. It may take some time to get there, and Weyland is an old man, but my bet is that he has an excellent memory. He may have an unwelcoming committee awaiting us. He may even send out bounty hunters to see to your capture and imprisonment," the robot paused a moment, " ….and no telling what will befall me? I can't stomach the idea of becoming a washing machine," the android laughed. Liz laughed too.

"Our destination is not earth," She surprised the android, "set a course for Pluto. There's a human colony on that world. It may take a while, but we'll give this venture time to fade in interest a bit before making our next move. That is if you can stomach the idea of being around me for so long?" she spoke looking at David.

The robot just looked at his commander. Liz was unable to read his expression. The bot turned and began setting the controls.

"Pluto then, I hope there's winter clothing aboard this vessel," he returned her smile.

The moderate craft zoomed further into space. At the same instance, on the moon surface below, two men brought their planet-rover to a halt. Their location, one of the many valleys on the small moon of Eden. They exited the vehicle.

************************ Catacombs *************************

Two men brought their planet-rover to a halt at the edge of a cavern valley.

"So this is where we begin our search for Weyland's daughter? How were you able to narrow it down?"

"With this," the other man spoke. He held up a small devise with blinking red lights, " it's a personal locator. Meredith was wearing one of these when she was taken captive. It indicates that she is here somewhere, down in the catacombs below," he pointed to a cavern opening in the canyon a few meters below. The two began the climb down.

Once inside the cave they followed a sticky, gooey trail left behind by something. Sergeant Thorn shuttered at the thought of what foul beast had left it? He gripped his weapon more tightly as the cave wall began to morph into something more organic. He definitely had a bad feeling about this!

She awoke with a start! Meredith Vickers found herself inside a semi-illuminated tunnel. She was glued to the cave wall, two feet off of the ground by some kind of hardened gel produced by the alien creatures which had attacked her and Reed. They had been set upon by the creatures as they had entered the planet-rover before heading back to the Gylor. Some of the scientists had come to their aide in an attempt at making rescue but had failed in their efforts. They had been killed in the attempt. Meredith couldn't think about that now. She had to concentrate on getting loose, getting free.

Her restraints were foul and grotesque. She looked across the tunnel at the soldier who'd been sent from the Gylor to retrieve her. To her horror, Meredith notice that a xeno-pod had flowered open in front of the Reed. A face-hugger was now attached to his head. It was a gruesome sight, and Meredith Vickers was almost petrified with fear. But if the ex-Prometheus Commander knew anything, it was that allowing herself to be frozen in such a state was a sure death sentence. She knew better than to let her emotional state overwhelm her. She struggled against her bonds, but was held fast to the wall. She noticed the face-hugger's tail wrapping tighter around her companion's neck. The purpose of this had been made clear to her by the scientists whom operated the analysis compound on Eden. It was to force it's victim's mouth to open. Thereby gaining access to the host body to deliver it's embryo. She would not let that happen to her, yet the thought of being choked to death was no pleasant one either. Vickers looked down the tunnel to the right, then she looked left. It was at that moment that she felt an extreme sense of helplessness. She thought about screaming but that may only attract a mature alien beast, besides, she was no coward! She would fight these beasts tooth and nail if she had to.

Meredith noticed a small, leathery pod just below her. It began to pulse and there was a illuminating glow in it's belly. She fought back the urge to call out. Was that different than screaming? Just then she heard voices down the tunnel…

"This way, I heard something here…."

Two men soon rounded a bend in the shaft and Vickers expressed a sense of relief she hadn't felt since the day she'd escaped being crushed by the engineers' spacecraft back on LV-233.

"HERE! I'M HERE!" She called out.

The two men came and began breaking her free. There were words uttered but the elevated sense of the rescue drowned the speech so that it became only surreal mutterings.

Before they could break Vickers free there came a sound across the tunnel. They all looked over at Devin Reed. The face-hugger had fallen from his face and he was convulsing. His chest heaved to and fro and his throat began to gurgle as blood rushed up from his insides. His chest then flew open and a baby offspring of one of these foul creature came busting from inside.

Meredith screamed by reflex, and the two men peppered the creature with firepower until it, along with the body of the deceased marine were cut in half. The flowering of the other pot brought their attention. They torched it with flame.

Just then Thorn was hoisted into the air, an alien beast had loosened itself from the wall. It broke the soldier's back killing him instantly. The other man riddled it with bullets then blew it apart with a mag-grenade. He then returned his efforts to freeing Meredith.

"Thank you," Vickers spoke to the man, "I will personally see to that you receive the highest honors and reward the military can bestow on a soldier once we get back safely….."

The man finished removing the final restraints from Vickers body.

" My friend Miss Vickers, but I am no soldier. I was sent here by your father and would not have returned without you. My name is Bishop.

Finish


	21. Chapter 21

_**Prometheus: Afterquest**_

"_**Pluto: Weigh Station"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterquest is the continuing saga of a categorized story arc. It was derived from the theatrical release of Prometheus, the prequel to the Alien movie franchise (all names and places used within the fiction belong to their rightful creators & owners, I respect that) I do believe that there was more launch to this movie than was allowed to be portrayed upon the silver screen. This is an attempt (worthy or not) to show a direction in which the story could have continued. This story fabrication allows certain arc scenarios that I hope are interesting… and will be viewed as plausible by the sci/fi community… Anyhoo, thanks for reading. I have enjoyed all responses to the story, I hope that you enjoy… Z**_

_**Points of interest:**_

_**Fort Forrestal, **_

_**Port Cypress, **_

_**E.I. Quarantine. **_

*************************** Pluto *******************************

_It had been a long journey, and Elizabeth Shaw had no conception of most of it. She had been in Hyper-sleep much of the time, leaving the android, David8 in command of the Gylor; the vessel she and the robot had stolen away from Meredith Vickers in their escape from the small world of Eden; the moon in orbit around the cosmic planet LV-233._

_Elizabeth had been awakened by David8, twenty-four hours before they were to make landing on the dwarf world of Pluto. He had already cleared permission with the landing authority of that world, and had received the required permits to make a landing at Port Cypress, the main port of entry on that small planet._

_Elizabeth considered the humor of naming a landing terminal "Port Cypress" on such an inhospitable, frozen rock. It seemed ironic to call something "Cypress" on a world where there wasn't a single blade of green swampland grass, or a Cypress tree on the whole icy surface. Maybe the Port's name had been derived as a jest? Just a bit of satire, subtle in nature , to poke fun at the ruling Parliament a bit, the existing power on Earth that seemed to control government with an impassive empathy. Liz understood, she had become somewhat of a rebel herself. Defiant in her will to accept that the cosmos was being run by creatures of greed and domination._

_Weyland, and/or, the planet engineers, seemed to be beasts out for their own control and adoration. Humankind had supposedly learned long ago that life, in no matter what form, was precious. Our home planet was a laboratory, and the great God in heaven was the only Divinity of the realm deemed authority to extinguish breath from a living soul. Elizabeth still retained her faith and religious creed, something ingrained within her very DNA, and something in which her father had never wavered. This is why it had been so confusing to her that they had surprisingly, without provocation, been attacked by the Boss engineer on LV-233, being that the creatures had tested to be our ancestors … it still boggled her brain?_

_Pluto;_

_Pluto had been deemed a "Raven" planet, a satellite outpost under military jurisdiction. Reason being that it was considered a first line defense world. Defending Earth from what, was still a matter of speculation, alien oppression, or cosmic plague? So far Earth had not come under the attack of either. Still it was better to be safe than sorry._

_Although our blue world was considered the jewel of our solar system, humankind had branched out to set up shop on other worlds. There were mining colonies on some of the moons of Jupiter and Saturn, and military outposts on Pluto, Neptune and Mars. There were business contractors also on some of these moons and planets._

_The human populous of our small, oxygen abundant world were ambitious adventure seekers…explorers of the unknown. We had been that way since recorded history. Yet we knew that an alien threat could be able to expel us as if we were a floating leaf on the wind. We had learned to become cautious creatures in our endeavors. The cosmic creation of the Almighty, although with its glorious majesty, vastness of space, and deep well of mysteries that defied description…., was still viewed to be a universal minefield. One false move and a returning spacecraft could bring a cosmic plague back to the Earth._

_This was why spacecraft reentering the solar system had to go through E/ I quarantine (Ellis Island) or ICC quarantine, (Island Control Commerce) as it was informally referred to sometimes; Ellis Island had been a place in Earth's history that had been a weigh station for entering the United States of America back in the mid 1800' 's purpose had been to capture immigrants entering the New World that may be infected with plague or disease. The Stature of Liberty may have been a sign showing that America was a welcoming community, but the young government knew it still had to protect itself._

_This example of protection had followed us out into the stars. If epidemic was to enter into our solar system it could be stopped before reaching Earth. A moon or outlying planet may be sacrificed, but Earth would remain safe._

_David8 made a soft touchdown on the white, icy surface of Pluto. He and Elizabeth would have to remain aboard the vessel for an incubation time period of until Authorities could do a scan, which would concluded that there were no other life beings aboard, whether known to be, or unknown. David had informed Port Authority that the only passengers were he and Liz; still, protocol determined that a vessel scan was to be made. _

_In two hours the all-clear was received and the android and archeologist were allowed to exit the vessel. Liz noticed that David had dawned one of the uniforms of Sergeant Thorn, she questioned his reasoning about this._

"_Well, it's cold out," he answered, "….and my thin cover overalls would do little to expel the freezing weather on Pluto. Besides my attire was becoming a little tattered and rank, don't you think?"_

_Liz studied the robot, since when had inserting a vanity chip become regular SOP (Standard Operation Procedure) by the manufacture? The scientist/archeologist then realized that although some of David's programming had been installed by her, that he was still a Weyland model android #8, and the manufacturer sometimes installed their own personality into their droids. She thanked goodness that David's vanity wasn't worse. The robot continued with other reasons why he had changed his clothing…_

"_Also, although I may not have blood running through my veins, I do have lubricants, and gear oil. Those liquids may not freeze as readily as the red stuff running through your body Commander, but at extreme temperatures they still do freeze."_

_Liz could see the logic in that. She had dawned some of the Meredith Vickers warmer clothing herself. They exited the craft._

_The ramp to the Gylor lowered, and the two space travelers were met by three men and a woman at the base of incline. All were bundled up warmly against the freezing cold of the frigid Pluto atmosphere._

"_Hello, I'm Margret," the woman spoke, "Margret Meadows, and this here is Burk, John-Lee, and Olav. We're here to assist you with your belongings," she held out her hand. Liz extended hers and received a healthy handshake._

"_I'm Elizabeth," Liz spoke, " and this is….." she looked over to david8._

"_Thorn, "the android spoke before Liz could introduce him, "Sergeant Thorn."_

"_Welcome, both of you," Margret continued, "….boys help them with their luggage please."_

_The transition from spacecraft occupation to planet living…interfaced smoother than Liz thought it would. Seems there wasn't many visitors that ventured to this remote outpost… so any guests making a landing here were treated almost as royalty. _

_There was a party held within the community room of Port Cypress' hub that evening, and rooms were set aside for Elizabeth and David to bunk down in. Military personnel were about, but the two travelers were not allowed to enter the military base. The landing port was connected to a civilian encampment, a small town constructed for the spouses and children of the government personnel stationed at Fort Forrestal, the name of the military base on Pluto._

_The family of the military personnel were quite friendly, yet the colonial marines were a bit standoffish. Liz wasn't worried about this. For the moment she didn't want to have to answer questions that she had no answer for. She wasn't good at lying, but still she didn't want the people at the base to know who she really was. A man approached her; he introduced himself as Lieutenant Baker. He told her that he had questions for her, but that they could wait until morning. _

_Liz had enjoyed the party a little too much. She had indulged herself in wine and drink and soon found that she was almost beyond caring what happened to her. The last thing she remembered seeing…. before passing out , was the handsome face of David8 as he laid her in her bunk to sleep before returning to his own._

_In the morning Liz was awaken by a solid knocking on her door. She opened it and found that there were two military escorts standing there._

"_Miss, come with us quietly please," the closest one spoke, "You are under arrest."_

_Elizabeth was shocked!_

"_What is this," the archeologist questioned?_

"_I don't know maam," The soldier reported, "all I know is that you are to come with us."_

_Elizabeth Shaw found herself locked up within the confines of a Forestall stockade cell. She assumed that they'd found out her true identity, but how? Had David turned her in? No, she refused believe that! In half an hour the door to the stockade opened and in walked a woman in military uniform._

"_Vickers!"_

_The woman smiled._

"_Hello, Elizabeth. It isn't every day we get visitors to land on the planet, and even less often when we find that they are carrying a dangerous organism on their craft. Did you really think that you could get a possible life-extinguishing entity through ICC quarantine?" _

_Vickers looked at the scientist/archeologist, "No Miss. That is why the HDZ (Home Defense Zone) was established, to keep possible alien threats from reaching planet earth."_

_Liz looked at Vickers; the officer seemed to be playing a little game with her. The reality being, that in her eyes, it never registered that she even recognized Elizabeth Shaw._

_Liz was shocked! Yet she had the presents of mind not to drop her guard as to the true identity of her android helper._

"_Where is sergeant Thorn," she question?_

"_He's safe," Vickers said, "….and under interrogation just as yourself." The women turned to a man standing next to her, "Prepare a truth serum vial, and come get me when you're ready." She exited the room._

_*************************** And something Else *******************************_

_Out, in the not too distance vacuum of space, another spacecraft was approaching Pluto's orbit. A man dressed in dark coveralls approaches the pilot of the vessel._

"_How far are we…?"_

"_Not that far Commander, eighty-two hours."_

"_Good, notify me when the Authorities there make contact," the man in the dark suit expressed._

"_I will do that Commander Bishop," the crewman answered._

_END CHAPER 21_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Prometheus: Afterquest**_

"_**Chase"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterquest chapter Prometheus-Afterquest story arc AU saga is my hope, and desire, is to advance, in fan-fiction style, the world of Ridley Scott's vision of Prometheus. The more I think about the movie (pre-dvd release), the more I want to see the story continue. I am so looking forward to a movie sequel.**_

_**Second note: I was thinking of naming this chapter "Quarantine" but then opted for the title "Chase" instead. I hope you find it interesting. Thanks for reading, Z**_

*************************** Chase*******************************

_Her first sensation…the comprehension of a warm radiating light shining upon her face, her thoughts, although seemingly drifting in a cloudy mist, were attempting to collect themselves. _

_Elizabeth Shaw, Scientist/archeologist… was trying to focus on a pathway to reality in her brain. She opened her eyes; she was looking up, directly into a bright lamp hovering above her. She had the feeling of lying on something narrow and comfortable, a cot, or gurney rather. Her limbs felt immobile, weak and unresponsiveness. She looked down the length of her body and could see that she was clothed in the scant coverings of a medical gown. There was a man in the room with her, alone. She recognized him as the person who'd been with Vickers when the woman had accused her of attempting to sneak a dangerous organism past ICC quarantine. Of course there was no truth to the accusations; at least Elizabeth considered herself un-guilty? Still, she found herself imprisoned within a stockade cell at Fort Forestall, the guardian post on the planet of Pluto. David8 had not told her that they were harboring any dangerous creatures aboard the Gylor? Maybe he hadn't known himself, or maybe he was hiding the truth from her? Questions were pouring into her brain._

"_Ahh, you are awake," she heard the man in the room say, "good…..you will not be able to move Miss David, due to the sedative that you were given in the drink you consumed earlier, when you were served breakfast. Don't worry; it will cause you no harm. It was meant only to relax you, make it easier for us to extract information."_

_Liz understood now that she was to be interrogated, to be probed for information. They were going to test her, see if she knew anything about the creatures being transported aboard the Gylor, and if she knew details about them._

"_Yes, the creatures in those dark, ceramic-like pods," the man continued, "Interesting creatures, nasty bit of cosmic life forms," he said,"… be nice to know their enhancement qualities….what can be gained from them? We haven't the facility here to study them, but as soon as certain individuals become aware of this find, I'm sure their interest will be peaked, and the organisms will be ferried to a more, suitable place," the man paused in his analysis._

_Liz was somewhat perplexed by his statements. His words had cleared up some of the questions in her brain, but then had created others. Why had he called her Miss David, and, had there possibly been alien pods secretly stored onboard the Gylor? Also, how did Meredith Vickers arrive on this planet before them, and how could she have known of their destination?_

_She watched as he wheeled a mobile surgical cart next to the gurney. Atop it lay a white linen cloth, and atop of that lay another, which covered the indistinguishable forms of all kinds of medical tools. She couldn't actually see the medical instruments, they were covered by the top white linen, yet this seemed to enhance the horror of their unknown nature. It increased the agony one might experience attempting to perceive their use for torture. _

_Elizabeth's eyes widened, Vickers wouldn't resort to torture in her quest to gain information would she? Nor would she resort to torture as a means of satisfying revenge in her soul? Peter Weyland's daughter was a cruel and heartless woman, but was she capable of torture? A shiver ran the length of Elizabeth's body. _

_Liz could see the edge of a rather hefty sized syringe sticking out from beneath the top covering of the table tray, its vial contained the Florissant liquid of some sort of green goo…., truth serum, she assumed. Soon it would be cascading through her veins forcing her to spout every hidden secret that had ever been harbored within the fiber of her being, one which may force her to reveal her love for David8. _

_Love for an android, was it possible? Liz was struggling with that thought. She loved David8 of course, because of his admirable qualities, and his robotic ability to reason and be human-like. Still, she found herself more intrigued by the artificial-person in which she'd shared so much time with on this quest. Elizabeth wasn't aware of the actual depth of that feeling of love. She kept it locked deep within the emotional vault of her heart. Did she actually love David? Could a human actually love a mechanical being? She guessed in a few short minutes she, and the universe would have the answer… The reality of this truth frightened Liz, frightened her to her core. She pushed the thought from her mind._

_The man in the room walked over to a com mounted on the wall next to the door. He pressed a button on the device. _

"_Miss Vickers we are ready to proceed with the test," he spoke…he turned to look back at Liz; there was a smile on his face. It wasn't a smile of intended cruelty, or evil in the deed he was about to perform, it was more a smile of eagerness to get started._

"_Negative on the operation Doctor Ross," came the response over the com, it was Vickers, "there's been a change in agenda today. Miss David is to be released into the custody of her partner Sergeant Thorn. He should be arriving at the stockade lab soon." _

_There was an unhappy look which shadowed the Doctor's face, an actual expression of disappointment at not being able to get answers from the patient on the operating gurney. Vickers then, on the other end of the com sensed this, although she could not see the physician._

"…_..don't worry doc, there's another ship approaching orbit. There may be a chance you'll get to use your truth serum yet, soon, before the day is over." Vickers concluded her transmission. At that moment David8 appeared at the door. He stood there, in the apparel of the Gylor colonial marine, Sergeant Thorn. He walked over to the sedated scientist._

"_How are we feeling today, "he spoke to Liz? She just looked at him. She was still feeling limp brained at the moment. The android leaned in close to her, "don't speak," he said, just above a whispered, "I'll have you aboard the Gylor in no time, and then I'll answer all of your questions." He rested a delicate hand upon her midriff. David8 could feel the scar that still lined her abdomen. The place where Liz had cut the alien baby from her own belly while on Vickers' escape shuttle. It was evidence of the pain the woman had endured during her escape on LV-233. The escape where she'd saved the robot's life._

_This issue still plagued the android's memory banks, something in which he would never forget. It caused him a reflection of sadness, knowing that that scar was the result of his actions. He had been responsible for introducing the micro-organism into Charlie Holloway's body, therefore by proxy, impregnating Liz with a child that was an abomination, a spawn of hell itself! Would she ever, if knowledgeable of the deed, be able to forgive him? _

_Infecting Elizabeth Shaw's lover with the micro-organism had been programed into David8's system by Peter Weyland. Once the pods were found, it had been placed on the agenda to subject one of the crew of Prometheus with the bio-fluid that had been found in the engineer's chamber on LV-233. The guilt that the android felt was not due to the command of that order itself, it was due to the choice of test subject. _

_David8 had chosen Charlie Holloway to be the test subject for Weyland's study out of sheer spite, for the simple reason that he did not like the man. That dislike had increased due to Holloway's constant badgering of the android, and also due to the fact that the droid had developed… something of a crush on Elizabeth, figuratively speaking. _

_Weyland, the multi-zillion-dollar mogul, had installed behavioral chips in all of his synthetic- intelligence systems. This was used to force, or alter commands. David8 had no control over the command of what he was to do, choose a victim; only … WHAT he did have control over was who that victim would be. When in search of a target, the robot had chosen just as any living human being out for revenge would have done, find someone you don't like. Charlie Holloway met the criteria._

_David looked at Elizabeth Shaw lying so helpless on the table; he felt an extreme emotion that he should be her protector, her helper. He looked over at the attending physician….. He spoke to the man, "Doctor Ross, the lady is a bit at compromise, would you be so kind as to gather her clothing over in the next room," the robot was rather pointed in his request. The doctor agreed to perform the task, being that his morning work had been spoiled._

_David8 then leaned forward, and with his hand still on Elizabeth's belly, kissed the scientist square on the lips. It was soft and warm, Liz could taste the sweet smell of his breath, artificial though it may be, and it was still wonderful. David helped her to her feet just as the doctor returned with her clothing._

"_Thanks for your assistance Doctor Ross, I'll handle the rest from here," Sergeant Thorn spoke. The doctor exited the room and the couple dressed the patient. David helped her get to a planet-rover which was waiting outside. In fifteen minutes they were at the Gylor, and in twenty they were making lift-off. Soon they were in deep orbit, and when Liz had become more responsive in her movements, more alert, less groggy, she decided it was time to link up with the android on the bridge. _

_Upon their return to the spacecraft she had been dumped into her bunk, not literally of course, rather, figuratively. David8 had brought her there to allow her more recovery time. She was feeling better now, and supreme on her mind was getting answers, she headed towards the bridge. Once inside the cock-pit she located the android in front of the navigation monitors. He was busy with star charts, trajectory ratios and fuel consumption analysis. The archeologist took a seat next to him._

"_Hello Commander, feeling better?" he asked before returning to study his charts._

"_Yes," she answered. Elizabeth studied the robot for a while; she was wandering what impulse had led him to kiss her as she lay helpless on the gurney back at the stockade? Not that she was upset about feeling the intimate touch of the robot's lips to hers, only that she was surprised by it. She was looking for answers for his show of affection, yet that question for the moment, was least elevated to the top of her list._

"_David, I'd like to know what's been going on," she said….admitting to having been confused about things of resent was an understatement; "I think you need to fill me in."_

_The android looked over at the archeologist, the woman that he'd spent so much time with._

"_Commander, you are right," he paused, "where to begin? I guess the first thing to inform you of is that while you were in hyper-sleep I became aware that the Gylor was carrying a very special cargo, organic bio-pods."_

"_You knew and you didn't tell me?"_

"_Well, it wasn't like that Commander, I only became aware of them a few hours before we made touch-down at Port Cypress, and I didn't want to worry you. I hacked into the ship's coded log system and had to pry deep for the answers of why they were here. It seemed the bio-pods being transported were coded "Majestic: Above Top Secret"….the robot pause to see if Elizabeth was following his explanation, she was._

"_Truth be known Commander, the mission to rescue Meredith Vickers from Eder was not the only plan on the Gylor's agenda, there was another, deliver six bio-pods to the Archimedes."_

_(The Archimedes, a military "Raven" type vessel similar to the Auriga; as seen in Alien Resurrection. The Archimedes, like Pluto and Mars, was a military outpost which served as a weigh-station intercepting spacecraft reentering Earth's solar system. Fact being that there are several of these craft in solar orbit around our sun. Weyland Industries was used as one of the contractors during the construction of these vessels, and Peter Weyland had reached an agreement with the military to have a contingent of scientists and workers aboard.)_

"…_.I knew if we were scanned upon arrival to Pluto, there would be a chance the pods would be discovered. I made some alterations to the "Majestic" code. One being our true identities, two, number of crew aboard, and three, our mission purpose," David looked at Liz intently, " you and I are supposed to be delivering six bio-pods to the Archimedes, Top-Secret, no discussion or disclosure. It's why we were let go."_

_It was all beginning to make sense to Liz now, why she had been detained, and why they had been released, but she wanted more…_

"…_.they missed the bio-pods with the first scan" David continued, "but a second, more thorough scan detected them. It's why you were arrested this morning, and why you were about to go under interrogation. I convinced them otherwise. With the mission coded "Majestic" they knew not to ask question, only let us return to our duty of delivering the pods to the Archimedes."_

_Elizabeth was happy with what she'd heard so far. She could see that the uniform he wore still had the embroidered stitching of the uniform's owner, sergeant "Thorn. She was still curious if there were other alterations to his identity? She realized that he had used his first name as a substitute for her last, which explained the "Miss David" Doctor Ross had used when he'd had addressed her, clever robot. That explained a lot, and Liz thought it to be cute, but now there were other questions. Like what was Meredith Vickers doing at Fort Forrestal on Pluto, and why hadn't she recognized them?_

"_Ok I get the identity alteration, but what about Vickers?"_

"_What about her," David asked, "she should still be on Eden, or on a ship somewhere out in the cosmos."_

_Liz looked at the robot; she sensed that he would truly be perplexed for any reason why Vickers should be on Pluto._

"_She was there, on planet…" Liz told him. The robot's eyes widened at her report._

"_I was not aware of that," David said._

"_True, she was to be there when Doctor Ross administered the truth serum. Her intent was to be part of my interrogation."_

_The two were as confused about this turn of events as they were still, with the true agenda of Peter Weyland. They were befuddled; there was no explanation? They thought not to rack their brains with this reality at the time, there would be plenty of contemplation about it later….._

_*********************** Pursuit ************************** _

_At that moment another craft makes a landing at Port Cypress on the lonely "Raven" planet of Pluto. There is a crew of three aboard. The commander in charge of the craft speaks with Fort Forrestal's attaché, Lieutenant Baker. In forty-seven minutes the craft prepares to launch from Pluto and return in its pursuit of the Gylor. Commander of the craft, Mr. Bishop explains to the regent that his ship is an escort to the Gylor, and has stopped to resupply just as its sister ship had done. _

_Loads of supplies are brought aboard the vessel. It is provisioned with supplies that will allow it to voyage into to cosmos for quite some time before needing to be resupplied. Lieutenant Baker is happy to fill the request, but then he has a request of his own. He asked that a member of his medical team be allowed to accompany the escort on its journey to the Archimedes … how can Bishop refuse? He agrees, and stands in the cargo hold to greet the addition to his crew, a doctor. A medical person aboard his vessel, this would not be a bad thing. Soon a woman arrives; she is tall, slender, and blonde. Bishop's eyes nearly drop out of his robotic head._

"_Hello Commander, I'm Elaine Vickers," she says, "My tour of duty on Pluto is up. I am to accompany you to the Archimedes, and then back to my father's main vessel, the Titan."_

_Elaine Vickers witnesses the surprise in the Commander's eyes; she took note that it may be time to explain. _

"_Yes, Mr. Bishop, Peter Weyland is my father, and you're not seeing a mirage. I have a sister, a twin, matter of fact, one, as to say, Meredith Vickers."_

_END PART 22_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Prometheus: Afterquest**_

"_**Easy & Hard"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterquest : Chap 23(twenty three) of the continuing saga of the Prometheus: Aftermath AU story arc continues below.**_

_**Author's second note: Yep, I do read the posted reviews on any work of fan-fiction that I write (I learn a lot from it), and, like anyone…. Some reviews make me happy, and some do not. I am sorry if any reader is not happy with any facet of the stories I write, but I do follow a time enduring code of web-culture, a simple saying… "You can't please everyone all the time". I apologize again if the stories posted don't please every aspect for some readers, I am truly sorry. All I can say is that I wish you well. If you like the story arc well enough, then my joy is for you to continue to read them, if not….. Then I'll have to send someone to your house to break your arms and force you read & enjoy them :). YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED (smiley) if there is a questionable knock on your door one day and you look out to see MIBs standing there…. then maybe you shouldn't answer the door….lol. Ok, so let's move on past the silliness, and on to the next chapter…Z**_

*************************** Easy & Hard *******************************

_Three weeks, it had been a total of three weeks since Elizabeth Shaw and David8 had made their crafty departure from Fort Forestall on the icy planet of Pluto. Elizabeth maintained a sense of guilt within her soul, a foreboding of the deception they'd pulled off. The success of that deceit (which had fooled the law authority established on that planet) had her feeling a sense of guilt. It caused her a bit of anguish; she questioned a reprisal should they be found out._

_The Authority on that planet, fooled into thinking that she and David were on a secret mission, did not make Liz feel one iota more relaxed in her soul. The reality of that deceit was now conscious in her mind; had their overt lawlessness display of universal rule made them fugitives? It certainly wouldn't be funny when the authorities on Pluto found that they'd been hoodwinked, fooled by a schoolyard prank! But then again…. maybe it would never be found out? _

_The mission (in which David8 had created false identities for himself and Liz, pre-landing of the Gylor at Port Cypress) had been coded as "Majestic". The strategy was brilliant! Liz knew, by military rule, the mission should never be spoken of or discussed by anyone post acknowledgment, until the end of time, well almost. Liz, understanding the fathom of military discipline, knew that discussion of the "Majestic code" meant harsh D/A (disciplinary/action) for those who violated it. It may take months, or even years, before their landing, and departure, would ever be thought of again? Maybe the record of the whole event would be buried in some ice-cavern storage chamber deep down in the frigid vault of a room at the planet's core? Buried there, and buried forever. Liz knew that they had only been on that frozen sphere for a short two days, who would even remember them? _

_She giggled to herself, she was still amazed at David8's ability, or Sergeant Thorn's rather, to pull it off. There was a bit of mischievous humor about it, she grinned at the thought. _

_Elizabeth Shaw made her way to the bridge of the Gylor. She found the android there again, studying his navigation charts and star constellations._

"_Good morning Commander," he spoke when he noticed that she had joined him, then added, "of course in this continuous blankness of the cosmos, how can one tell if it's morning or night," he grinned, his last testament only taking a moment to contemplate._

"_Good morning David," Elizabeth muttered._

_The robot continued…._

"_Commander, I was wondering about our next destination? Although in the whole universe it may seem that our options are limitless, our real choices are less than infinite." _

_He stopped to see if she had contemplated this subject at any length? The truth of the matter was that Liz had thought about where they should go next. Her trouble was that she had no answer. She remained silent in her response. David noticed this; he voiced an opinion…_

"…_.may I suggest a return to Eden."_

_The scientist's deep brown eyes flashed a spark of surprised at his choice, the bot continued…._

"…_.I mean, likely it is the last place anyone would think to follow us. The southern part of the globe, where we were before, was a quiet and peaceful place," he stopped to make an analogy of LV-223's little moon; "I can see where the name Eden came from."_

_Elizabeth focused on the androids face for a moment. If there had to be one thing Peter Weyland had gotten right in the construction of his synthetic beings, it was that he'd affixed them with faces that were beautiful! The innocence in which David had vocalized his opinion was like that of a child, she observed. _

_Liz was reminded of the time when she was a young child, a time when a friend had asked his mother if he could go out to play. She considered this memory; there was something so sweet and wonderful in a child's request from his parent; she was suddenly saddened in her heart that she may never realize this experience. The thought left her questioning her God? Liz squeezed the crucifix hanging around her neck. To experience such a gift was many a woman's dream, at least it was hers. She choked down a cry, and stifled an emotion, the universe was so unfair sometimes. She realized then, that her dilemma was no worse than many others who populated the universe. Self-pity was not a trait of Elizabeth Shaw. She was a strong woman; she wiped away a single tear as it rolled down her cheek, she broke free of her torment. David8 was confused at seeing this from his Commander, Liz could see it in his eyes, but then what did he know, he was a man after all, and a synthetic one at that. What was he to know of the intimate regions of a woman's soul? Charles Holloway had bittered the maternal essence of the archeologist; he could seem like such an uncaring bastard at times. _

_David8 seemed confused by the emotion expressed by the woman he loved, but then he focused on her words as she answered him….. _

"_David, return to the scene of the crime," Liz questioned? (Referring to the moon where they had stolen the Gylor)_

_The robot responded in kind…._

"_Yes, the obvious choice that would be considered a non-viable option as viewed by anyone that may be in our pursuit. A two year run to a world that has breathable air, water, and," ….he paused just long enough to add an obvious reality, "a place where we may be able to live without threat."_

_The bot studied Liz, "we've just been resupplied on Pluto with provisions that will last us a long, long, while, and, "he paused to look into the eyes of his love. It was obvious that Liz was considering this to be a real choice, he decided to bring up another reason why investing in so long a journey might be the right thing to do….._

" …_.mine you, that we are carrying a dangerous cargo, the bio-pods. We must rid ourselves of this terror, and not allow it to land in the hands of the military, nor the hands of Peter Weyland, nor Parliament. Can you imagine what would happen if those pods fell into the hands of humans that consider themselves as "gods", as overseers of the cosmos? My circuits already tell me that some humans consider themselves as such, as Apollo, Perseus and other sons of Zeus." _

_(David8 had already begun to make note of distinction differences between humans, there were those who could be trusted and those who could not to be)._

"_There are many suns on our way back to LV-223; it would be easy to launch the organic bio-pods in a container towards one of them and incinerate the bio-fluid aboard. That would guarantee that the bio-organisms in those tubes would not fall into evil hands."_

"_Agreed…" Liz spoke. She brought a hand up to rub her forehead._

"_Are you rested Commander? Our escape from Pluto, although it's been a while… was very taxing, I fear that you haven't been sleeping well?"_

"_I'm fine David," Liz returned, "just a little tired thinking of the long trip back to Eden."_

"_You could enter the Hyber-chamber; I could put you under so that the journey would seem but the blink of an eye."_

"_No," Liz stated, "I've had enough sleep to last me a while," she looked over at the robot," but if you need to rest your circuits, I'll take over the navigation controls."_

_David8 had no reason to rest his circuits; he could do that while sitting in the pilot's chair. Still he could see that Liz needed to do something to get her mind off of the many thoughts which clouded her brain._

"_That sounds like a plan," the robot said, "I'll be in the science chamber if you need me for something."_

_Elizabeth knew that he was doing this for her; she smiled and agreed to fetch him if needed. Just before the android exited he turned to her….._

"_If you become a little bored, there are excellent entertainment options listed on moniter1 and some excellent educational programming too…just if the mood hits," he smiled too, then left._

_After a time Liz did become bored, she viewed the list of options on moniter1. Paging through the inventory she found something that peaked her interest. It was a speech given by Peter Weyland back in 2019 at the Cosmic Science & Exploration Conference held in Arnhem, Netherlands. The name of his speech was called "Easy & Hard". Liz pressed the button to play the selection; it began with Weyland, on stage in front of a distinguished and astute audience…_

"_Greetings fellow scientists and explores, today we are here to talk about humanities integration into the heavens. For millennia humankind has looked up into the night skies and considered the wonders of the cosmos…. Is there other life out there, and where do we fit in? Well, I'm here today to tell you, as you all know, that there is life out there, we've discovered it. That is not the question; the question, where is the intelligent life, the life that mirrors or exceeds our own, life that has evolved enough to have thought? We have discover many bits of life activity, on Mars and Europa, little microorganisms that swim around in a freezing ocean beneath a sixty mile mantel of ice, or buried within deep caverns well under the hostile environment of a sterile red landscape. My statement to you is that I've named this segment, "Easy and Hard"…easy, because it is not that difficult for the spark of a living heartbeat to begin, but hard, because it is difficult for that life to sustain itself. Evidence has been found on meteors and comets that show the spark of life had started, but what it didn't have was enough gumption to continue. Life needs time to advance, and intelligent life needs time to get smart…."_

_Weyland's speech went on for hours, it was one of his speeches that Elizabeth had not seen before and was so involving and interesting that it seemed as though it only lasted minutes. The man did have the gift of gab, and also she could not keep from becoming enthralled by his manner and personality. He was highly intelligent and entertaining; Liz was captivated by his words. After switching off the program it was hard to tell if Peter Weyland was evil or good? She was convinced that it was not until a person was involved in one of his projects that that question would arise. Wanting to know more about Weyland she looked for other of his programs on the list. There were others, but she had seen them all. _

_Liz exited the bridge; the ship was on autopilot so there was really no need for someone to be sitting at the controls. She made her way to the Science Room. She found the android there, lying on a solid dais of black granite. She approached him, he seemed so peaceful. Even though his eyes were open she could tell that he was at rest. She climbed atop the hard stone and snuggled next to his warm, mechanical body….._

_************************ The Rendlesham ***************************_

_Aboard the space vessel Rendlesham a man speaks with a woman. The lady is a doctor, a medical professional elevated to the rank of lieutenant in the USCMC. She has been aboard the Rendlesham for a bit over two weeks; she is a bit timid of the Commander aboard the vessel, but it is nothing that she hasn't faced before._

_Bishop poses a strong Presents on the Rendlesham. Elaine Vickers knows he works for her father. She is to accompany Bishop back to her father's ship, the Titan; only she has to allow him to complete his mission first. She has been kept in the dark about this, but it will take a long time to be reunited with her father, time enough to get to know Mr. Bishop better, and time enough for him to get to know her. She continued on with their conversation…._

"…_..yes Mr. Bishop, when I came aboard you like you'd seen a ghost. My twin Meredith is out in the cosmos somewhere, at the end of our father's shirttail I'm sure. Our brother David is somewhere out in the universe too. Close family, we are….."_

_Bishop got the jest of her statements; his circuits were finely tuned to pick up sarcasm. _

"_Miss Vickers, just because a family is distances apart, doesn't mean that they aren't close in one another's thoughts, or miles from caring," the android said._

"…_..and sometime it equates that they are," she responded._

_END CHAP23_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Prometheus: Afterburn**_

"_**Pigeons"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterburn1, chapter 24(twenty-four) is the fourth installment of the Prometheus: Aftermath AU story arc, and starts a new series. The title "Afterburn", denotes-coming events after the trickery that David8 (Sergeant Thorn) & scientist Elizabeth Shaw (Elizabeth David) used to deceived the authorities on Pluto into thinking that they were on a secret mission to the military space juggernaut, the Archimedes. I hope to continue the series with more conspiracy implication, more mystery, more action, and, of course, more intrigue into the secret agenda of Peter Weyland. Adventures are yet to come, and even a bit of revenge too. I hope you stick around, Z.**_

_**Author's second note: Hello Xahraxs, I'm happy to get your comments on #23(twenty-three), the chapter prior to this one, and as you can see, Liz and David will not be continuing to Earth, or Mars for that matter (for the betterment of humanity in the universe) they have chosen to head back into that dark void of cosmic nothingness, also known as the blankness of space, (Thank God Elizabeth Shaw understandings how the cosmos works). In the meantime they need to figure out how to get rid of the six pods of cosmic goo, (which was introduced in the movie) the thick, black substance aboard the Gylor.**_

_**David 8, I am glad that you are enjoying the plotline, and the feel of the story. I hope that you continue to stay tuned, and my apologies for the errors, I do hope to get better. Also, I am introducing a new character in this story, one, David Clay Weyland…. That's all I'll say for now :).**_

_**Thanks to you both for your comments, Z**_

*************************** Pigeons *******************************

"_So Commander, what are we to do?" the android David8 was asking Elizabeth Shaw…. scientist/archeologist aboard the space vessel Gylor._

_Elizabeth was taking stock of the situation. They had, only moments prior, received an SOS from a small world known as Greys Sparrow, a tiny moon which orbited the planet Gliese 581-k. someone was in need of help, and the Gylor seemed to be the only vessel within barking distance of that distress call._

"_I don't know David? I am not sure how to responding to a rescue request as such? I'm not sure what to do?" _

_Elizabeth was indecisive for the moment. Yes, Greys Sparrow was not your typical inhabitable world. Yet, in the vastness of a mostly unexplored cosmos, there were few planets that were. Gliese 581-k was not a foreseeable route to be taken by the Gylor. It was an adverse route programed into the ship by David8 on their way back to Eden._

_The android again had taken measures to elude anyone that might be on their trail. He had used means that were deceptive for anyone that would be following the renegade craft. Months had gone by, yet at first David had programed the ship to seem as if it were on a direct course towards the Archimedes, a "Raven" protector outside Earth's solar system. Since that time the Gylor had taken an alternate route, a trail leading away from the military vessel._

_The android was beyond smart; Elizabeth Shaw never realized the depth of intelligence the synthetic being truly was programed to have (or how much he loved her). The robot would forfeit his soul, if he had one, a million times over to be with the archeologist! He would burn in hell a thousand times for his love! Should any attempt to locate the Gylor by ping, or penetration of the ship's trajectory log, a retuning deceptive signal would be launched. The resulting response would generate a false location. The robot was satisfied with his ability to predict SMAs (standard methods of acquisition) used by the military. He was well aware of current tracking methods. _

_Greys Sparrow, was not a stopping point on Elizabeth Shaw, or David8's agenda. The small moon of Gliese 581-k somewhat resemble Earth's own lunar satellite. The archeologist was shocked that there would be anything living found walking upon its surface?_

_Maybe it was some deep space probe or maybe, some exploratory craft which had ventured out far past the explored universe's safety parameter? Peter Weyland wasn't the only man with a quest for exploring the universe, he had competitors. Had science, in the years she'd been away from Earth…. progressed to the point where space travel had become a literal walk to the park? Elizabeth Shaw doubted that to be the true, yet space exploration could have advanced to a degree where others were looking to make claims over a cosmos filled with riches. Weyland was a billionaire many times over, but he wasn't the only one. Humanities' venture into space reminded her of the frontier gold rush in North America during the mid to late 1800's, where the west coast was literally saturated with prospectors. _

_Any man with a pickaxe seemed to have had a desire to venture westwards; towards the setting sun ….in hopes of panning for his fortune. All those pilgrims headed to California, Washington State and Oregon, with the idea of becoming wealthy. They had staked claims on every hillside; riverbank, and stream, every trickle of water that, at its boundary, ended at the Pacific Ocean. The mountains were literally washed away with humanity's insatiable quest for gold._

_Maybe settlers had come to this world with the idea of posting a claim? Or, maybe it was the crew of some wealthy, planet grabbing mogul, sent out here to make claims for him on some fresh, un- prospected world….a place that had tested positive for riches, a place where he desired sole possession? Elizabeth was becoming nauseous with the greed of some of humanities' inhabitants._

_Ironic wasn't it, she thought, how everything that had ever existed on her home world now carried a price tag, well, almost. The air was still free, however, that would have carried a tax attached to it also if it had not been for the law of 2052, where Congressional Parliament made it illegal for the people of earth to be charged to breathe our own planet's oxygen. Still, there were those who sought to get rich by making people pay to gulp in every lung full of good, uncontaminated earthly O2. _

_Parliament had stopped the taxation of breathable air. Big Brother had not been allowed to tax the people of our home planet, but there were hefty tariffs to pay for the atmospheric processors on Mars and Pluto. Every breath-full of clean oxygen on those cold, alien worlds cost a pretty penny._

_Anyway, this range of thoughts had nothing to do with the situation Elizabeth and David now found themselves in, there was still the question, should they make ready for a rescue, or should they look the other way?_

"_I am reminded of the Carpathia," David8 spoke while studying the scientist's face._

"_What…..." Elizabeth questioned?_

"_The Carpathia," the robot answered, "the ship which came to the rescue of all those floating souls during the Titanic disaster. You do know the story of the Titanic, don't you Commander?"_

_Of course she knew of the Titanic, the unsinkable ship that sank in the icy north Atlantic in the early twentieth century, and she was also smart enough to know that this was the android's way of telling her that they should do the right thing, investigate this SOS. These were folk that were in distress…._

"_Set a course for Gliese 581-k, Greys Sparrow," she told the robot, "Let's go help these people."_

_************************* _meet_ & greet *************************_

A man stood at the top of the loading ramp, arms folded across his chest, feet apart… like a statue. He was dressed in a solid dark cover-suit. His expression was tranquil, calm. He had the confidence of someone who knew what they wanted, and what they were doing.

The rest of his crew had already exited his vessel, the Rendlesham. Bishop stood there awaiting the activity in the bay area of the Archimedes to settle a down a bit. There were military personnel rushing about to and fro, the android had no desire to be hustled into that confusion. He had the situation well in hand, he was in control. A military sergeant approached him and saluted.

"Commander Bishop, if you will follow me sir we'll head over to the conference chamber."

"Are you in authority here?" Bishop spoke, not changing one breathe his posture.

"No sir, that would be Science Officer Clay," the sergeant responded.

"Then I'll wait until he comes to address me," the android spoke.

The sergeant looked a mite irritated, yet he again saluted, turned and exited the ramp.

"Pigeons," was a final expressed word that exited from the sergeant's mouth…. Bishop understood that it had meaning; he just wasn't sure what it was?

In seven minutes another man approached. He was an older gentleman dressed in light blue coveralls. Bishop's eyes widened at the recognition of the man standing before him.

"David?"

The man extended his hand.

"Yes, David Clay, Chief Officer of Peter Weyland's science team here on the Archimedes. You want answers Commander Bishop; I'll see that you get them. Now, sir, if you'll follow me to the conference room."

_************************* _Clay's_ Pigeons *************************_

Bishop sat at a table studying the man across from him. Each had been supplied a cup of coffee, but neither had taken a sip. The room was white, and brightly lit, and bare of any furniture but a table and the two chairs they now occupied, also, there was only one other person in the room, a guard standing in relaxed posture at the door. The atmosphere reminded Bishop of an interrogation.

"So, Commander, what is it that you want to know," Clay asked?

"Well, first of all, I've seen pictures. You resemble someone I know."

The Science Officer looked at him….

"That would be Peter Weyland, my parent…."

This did not surprise Bishop at all. He knew the man over his creation had offspring. He, only months prior, had been sent to rescue one of the girls (Meredith Vickers) from the moon off of LV-223, also, he'd just arrived with her twin, Elaine, in the very craft that now was docked in the cargo area.

Something that did elevate his thoughts, was that he was unaware if he was speaking to the actual son of Peter Weyland, or was this just an android, a crafted model like himself?

"….We maintain a correspondence, but I'm afraid that I don't see him much, haven't seen him for years," Clay stopped to view the expression on the android's face. It remained as cold and blank as it had been at their first meeting.

"Your sister…." Bishop began to question….

"Yes, Elaine, a family reunion, can't say that it was a pleasant one, but we did reassert boundaries. I'm afraid that the offspring of our patriarch isn't that of a close family. She is into her own thing, as well as I'm into mine. Our sister too, Meredith, seems miles from connecting with her siblings, the natural course of having such a well-known and wealthy a father I assume. Also, I have no idea where Meredith is at the moment?"

Bishop was familiar with the David8 series. Clay resembled the android model, or rather, it resembled him, only he seemed a bit older. At that moment the man reached over and grasped his cup, he took a sip of coffee.

So! The man can drink! The thought rushed through Bishop's brain sensors. That proves nothing; Bishop was a prototype, first of his kind. To the untrained eye he seemed like anyone else, still, he had flaws, what his creator called "kinks" in his system, but they were working on engineering those out. Eating food and beverage consumption were obstacles being addressed in the 341-A series of Weyland's human, robotic-simulators. The prototype Bishop, for the moment could not perform such a task. Bishop sought to get something off his chest before continuing with his main mission objective.

"Pigeons," he blurted out before Clay set his cup down on the table. The man in the light blue uniform nearly choked down the coffee that was still in his mouth. He looked at the android with a smile on his face.

"I'm afraid that is a bit of military humor aboard this vessel Mr. Bishop," Clay spoke. He could tell that there was a bit of confusion attached to this confession, he continued…

"See, the military company aboard this ship refers to individuals coming aboard who've been duped, or bamboozled as "pigeons", let me explain….." Clay was certainly enjoying the discomfort that the android must be experiencing, whether he expressed it on his face or not, "… If you've ever sat on a park bench, you will notice that you may attract certain birds, pigeons so to speak. These feathered creatures will come and gather around you. Why, because they want something. They will alight, seemingly with no fear of an individual sitting less than an arm's length away. See, their vision is on the food in your hand…seeds. They want to be fed Mr. Bishop; they are following a course of nature that has led them to focus on the food rather than the danger. The brainless thought that they could be captured or tricked," he paused for a moment before starting again….

"I'm afraid you've been pigeoned Mr. Bishop, tossed seed that you've followed all the way to the Archimedes. Some time ago a container was picked up by one of the duty shuttles. This container was not an empty barrel of space trash; it was emitting a beacon, a signal with a certain ID code. It was found that the beacon produced was identifying it as the Gylor. If you've been following that signal Commander, I'm afraid it's led you to the wrong place, the Gylor is not here."

Although he didn't allow it to show, some of Bishop's circuits began fusing together, an emotional response that sometimes humans ironically call, within their own species, short circuiting. Bishop (341-A) may have been synthetic, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when he'd been played a fool, and now his face began to turn a bright shade of red, due to the increased pressure of crimson hydraulic fluid flowing through the tiny capillaries imbedded within his synthetic skin. He wanted revenge.

"I know you may be angered Mr. Bishop, but rest assured that we aboard the Archimedes have been doing a little pigeoning ourselves. We have contacted an outpost on Greys Sparrow, a moon off of Gliese 581-k. We have sent them a message to broadcast an SOS, send out a distress call. They have received an answer from the Gylor. The ship is headed towards the lonely little moon. There is still time for you, and your crew, to catch them," Clay spoke, then he added, " and I'd appreciate it if you brought my sister, Elaine, along….."

END PART 24


	25. Chapter 25

_**Prometheus: Afterburn**_

"_**Frigid Cold"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterburn2, chapter 25(twenty-five). Elizabeth Shaw examines her relationship with God. David8 attempts to do something good, that turns out not so, and the crew aboard the Gylor locate Greys Sparrow. There could be surprises ahead?**_

_**David 8, I entirely appreciate your comments!**_

*************************** _Frigid Cold _*******************************

_Elizabeth Shaw sat up in her bunk and stretched her arms. She rubbed her fingers across her eyes in the hopes of dislodging any sleep that may have gathered in the corners, she also noticed a slight chill to the air in her cabin….that was something in which the scientist was not used to. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rubbed, hoping to stimulate a little warmer blood flow through her body. The thought ran through her mind, what was David doing?_

_The idea came to her, once she dressed, and had breakfast, she'd head up to the bridge and find the android. There had to be an explanation, a reason why the Gylor's heating system wasn't working properly? She looked around the room, her mind then shifted to other things. She focused on her cabins décor…_

_Not much to see she thought, hardly any furniture, just a bunk to sleep in, also, a cabinet containing her cloths (or Meredith Vickers' rather) and four pale colored walls with nary a landscape painting or shelf of figurines to decorate them. There was a picture however, a photograph of her father. Small and framed it was mounted on the wall directly across from her. It showed him with a smile, and holding a religious artifact he's dug up in West Africa on a mission. _

_Elizabeth's eyes began to pool; memories began to flood into her conscious. Those were the days… she remembered, a time when a young girl believed that the most prominent man in her life, for the moment, knew the answers to everything. She studied the photograph for a while; she reached up and grasped the crucifix hanging around her neck. _

"_Dad, things were so much simpler then, why did you leave me at a time when I needed you most?"_

_She sat there waiting for a response, a feeling of something! Maybe a noticeable change of vibration in the ship's propulsion system, or creak in the Gylor's structure, a groan that spoke of the craft's metallic bulk flexing to the stresses of the cosmic void that surrounded it. Something to indicate that her father had heard her, that she wasn't just speaking words into a room full of nothingness…. Was that too much to ask of God? Was it so difficult for the divinity that she had worshiped all her life to allow her father to let her know that he was still there, that he was listening? Elizabeth released the crucifix and let it fall back to her chest. She arose and began dressing for the new day._

_*********************** Cold Breakfast **************************_

_For the moment Elizabeth postponed breakfast. The rest of the ship was considerably colder than her cabin. She decided to investigate, she ventured up to the bridge found David8 in the cock-pit at the pilot controls, as usual. There were questions on her mind that….when the robot saw her, he knew she wanted answers to._

"_Sorry my sleeping queen….," the android spoke, attempting to make light of the situation before the archeologist had a chance to rain down her discomfort, "….the heating system isn't up to full function ability."_

_Elizabeth, without speaking, tilted her head back and exhaled a breath of frosty air, "No kidding," she said, and then just looked at him._

"_I got rid of the organic pods…." The robot sought to show something positive he'd done while she slept… something to compensate for the cold temperatures which were now found inside the vessel. This informed Elizabeth that he was responsible for the frigid air which now flowed through the ship. David continued…_

"…_Yes, I put them in a container and launched them towards Gliese 581, the Red Dwarf which is the dominant sun in this section of the cosmos. The container should burn up into a molten slag of nothingness well before it reaches the surface. There should be nothing left of the dark goo in those pods," he paused for a moment before owning up to his guilt…._

"…_.but, I'm afraid that the launch hatches which were opened to ferry the container towards Gliese 581 did not return to their properly sealed positions. Both the outside launch hatch, and the inside seal-door as well, they are both jammed. They're allowing the frigid atmosphere of space to chill the oxygen return cavity and slowly cool the ship. I've streamed all the vent-gasses from the Ion drive to the O2 temperature reservoir in an attempt to heat the air up a bit, but I'm afraid the air in the craft will become increasingly colder until repairs can be made….and that may consist of repairs being made to both the outside hatch as well the inside. We may need to land on Greys Sparrow, for our own safely as well as the rescue of those persons who made the distress call."_

_The robot's attempt to avert Elizabeth's attention from his involvement in the deed worked. She looked down at the controls…._

"_Save the tech talk David, how far are we away from Greys Sparrow?"_

"_Less than a day," the android responded, "nine hours and we should have them sighted within our front panel."_

"_Any more communication with the moon, "she questioned._

"_A little, but its sporadic," the robot responded, "seems they're having trouble with their transponder code."_

"_Keep trying to raise them," the scientist told the robot, "…and notify me if they respond, or if we arrive before I return, whichever comes first. I'm going to the galley to get a little breakfast, a cold one."_

_*********************** Greys Sparrow**************************_

_Seven hours, they had made better time reaching the orbit of Greys Sparrow then Elizabeth had hoped for. Maybe the talk she'd had with David8 earlier had given him a little incentive to increase their speed and get to the moon to make repairs. Actually she couldn't put full blame on the robot, sending out the container filled with the bio-goo had been part of their plan. He had only been trying to accomplish an important part of their mission, one that would benefit the safety of the human race, even if humanity was not aware of it. Still, the fact was that she would freeze to death before he would, androids were built to function in extreme environments, and it's what led to their more involved use in space in the first place._

_Keeping the bio-pods away from Weyland, and the military, so close in proximity to Earth had been a good thing. However, killing themselves in the process would not be. David had been trying to communicate with the moon which now appeared in the pilot's window, but there had been no response to his broadcast._

"_There it is Commander…," the android spoke to the woman standing next to his chair, "Greys Sparrow. Lifeless looking hunk of rock isn't it. There seems to be no atmosphere on the surface, and no sign of a base or colony. The sunlit side of the moon could reach temperatures up to 200 degrees-Fahrenheit, while the dark side could get as low as minus, 250-F. Looks as if our pilgrims have chosen the frigid cold side, rather than the sipping martinis on a beach side," David smiled at his Commander._

_Elizabeth was glad to have had David8 with her on her adventure to LV-223. Sure she had saved him, but he had also saved her, in more ways than one. Elizabeth thought about her journey, in her estimation it had been five years or better since Prometheus had exited Earth's atmosphere, and it seemed that it would take longer before they could return. Thinking of that was depressing, but Elizabeth also knew that there was not an abundance of family and friends waiting for her on earth. Charlie Holloway and a rather small intimate group of individuals had been her buddies, her comrades. More than likely some of those folk were now in some deep, damp hole in the ground or some ancient cave still looking at our ancestors' wall drawing. Elizabeth desired to tell them that they were wasting their time; the engineers on LV-223 were no less barbaric than the ancient sons of earth. She looked over at the robot, maybe he was the future of the cosmos? Maybe his desire to become more human, like her, should be replaced with her desire to become more like him? Maybe that was the secret to Weyland's success, although he presented a good front, he was actually an emotionless beast without a heart? David continued with his analysis of the small moon…._

"_Let's hope there's something in the temperate-zone," the robot said, Elizabeth agreed. She told him..,_

"_I'll do a more complete scan over at the gravity detector, while you try another transmission."_

"_Roger that Commander," David said, he again began to transmit another signal down to the little world, then in a matter of ten seconds they were both nearly knocked over when they received a response._

"_Yes! We're here, we need assistance!"_

_David signaled back…_

"_Affirm that Sparrow, this is the Gylor, Sergeant Thorn speaking (he remained in character) what is your emergency and position?"_

_The return signal was broken and choppy, but the couple of the Gylor were able to understand that the group on the small world was losing O2, they were low on medical supplies, and also, and there were individuals in their crew that may need extended attention._

"_Roger that," David replied, "boost your signal and transmit a laser beacon so that we may track you. Then we'll await docking instruction, we're here to help."_

_In no time there was a beam of light which emitted from the moon's surface just opposite a hill range in the increasing darkness of the little world, yet still within the glow of the sunlit side. David8 made for that signal. When the Gylor arrived they found two enormous shafts, each protected by two gigantic doors. The signal beam was coming from a shaft with open doors. The robot was instructed that this was where he was to dock. _

_The android positioned the craft over the hole, and as the Gylor hovered, David and Elizabeth could see the interior of a vast chamber, large enough to hold the entirety of the craft they were in. This was the landing portal; David was instructed to lower the vessel inside. The android preformed this task with no difficulty. Once hard-dock was made the crew of the Gylor were quested to remain inside while the chamber pressurized. This took thirteen minutes, at the end of which two men emerged from a side portal. Elizabeth David and Sergeant Thorn went out to meet them._

"_Hello and thank you. I am Lieutenant Commander Anthony Fish, and this is my Security Chief, Sergeant Becker Hardt, welcome to Greys Sparrow."_

_END PART 25_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Prometheus: Afterburn**_

"_**Ivy Station"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterburn3, chapter 26(twenty-six) is up and running. Ironic it seems, to be posting this chapter on the day "Prometheus", the movie, arrives in stores on dvd. I will be among the many folk that acquire the disk and will be entertained by it again tonight. For those who have enjoyed the movie on the big screen, I salute you. For the many that will be seeing it for the first time, I hope that you enjoy. That's about all I can say, Z**_

_**Author's second note: Expanding the Prometheus: Aftermath AU. I've listed references below to help with the story. I hope this assists with the flow of things, and continues with the story plot. Thanks again for reading and I hope that you return, Z **_

_************************** Reference notes ****************************_

_**Gliese 581-k = is a small planet in a circular orbit around the Red Dwarf Sun- Gliese-581, in the Libra constellation.**_

_**Greys Sparrow= a satellite in orbit around Gliese-581-k**_

_**IVY or Ivy Station = Name of the complex on Greys Sparrow: a Weyland facility conducting experimental research on a cosmic level (similar to that of the moon Eden off ofLV-223). **_

_**SC-WI = (Security Corp/Weyland Industries)**_

_**Norseman = Weyland vessel: Spacecraft assigned to the security team at Ivy Station.**_

*************************** _IVY _*******************************

_Lieutenant Anthony Steward Fish (SC-WI), authority over a confined group of individuals on a moon off of Gliese 581-k, looked at the faces around him. The group was small, consisting of only himself, Security Chief Becker Hardt (SC-WI), Ensign, Lara B. Jenkins (SC-WI), and Ensign, Randy Burdock, also (SC-WI). Their location, they were all huddled inside a chamber just off of Launch Portal-B, Ivy Station, on the desolate moon of Greys Sparrow. _

_Fish was in charge of Security on this world. There were five individuals under his direct command, two who were now missing. He had called a conference with the remaining individuals of the SCWI team. _

_The lieutenant apprehensively looked from face to face; they seemed spookily phantom-like due to bottom glow of the illuminate map table they were standing around, the only source of light in the chamber. _

_(Along with the security crew on Ivy Station, there was the Medical Officer, Samantha Canter (SC-WI) and also four scientists who shared room and board on that God forsaken world. They were as follows, Field Biologist, Lewis Greene, Geneticist, Cindy Dubec, Science Officer Grant, and Wayne Carver, Planetary Engineer)._

_Fish had gathered the security personnel to discuss the events of the past hour, and also what had transpired over the past four days. A small craft named the Gylor had just landed in one of their docking bays, and the Lieutenant, along with Sergeant Hardt, had gone out to greet the individuals aboard. The crew of that small vessel had only consisted of two people….also, the craft was not big enough to carry the entire group stationed on Greys Sparrow off world to safety, but then it hadn't been designed to. The distress call had been bogus, a farce only meant to draw the Gylor to the moon….an analogy, like a moth to a flame. Orders had come down the pipe to lure the craft in and keep the crew detained until a retrieval vessel could arrive. Fish had not been informed of the reason for this. The two individuals aboard the ship had introduced themselves to the Base Commander and Security Chief as Sergeant Thorn- USCMC, and scientist Elizabeth David. _

_Fish, putting on his best a poker-face, had cooked up some story, something he considered was a plausible reason to have coaxed the Gylor to land, a distress call. Now that they had landed, he wasn't sure if they'd taken the bait, but as long as his lie kept them at Ivy Station, then he'd performed his task well. The power authority on the Archimedes wanted these people….his duty was to deliver. Not that it was an unwanted bit of work presented to the roster, a task added to the duty-board that was of no benefit to the Commander of Ivy Station. It had brought a welcomed reprieve at the dinner table, some discussion which overlapped the mundane, day to day talk of work, scientific agenda and repair duties on the little moon. For several days the evening meal had consisted of folk talking about the mysteries of the vessel that was approaching Greys Sparrow at high speed. Was it a pirate ship? Was the location of the sunken City of Atlantis aboard? Did it contain the secrets of the Lost Arc of the Covenant? The speculation was off the charts. Now that the ship had arrived, it seemed no more interesting that looking at the Science Officer Grant's face._

"_So, now that we've got them here, what do we do?" Randy Burdock was requesting an answer from the commander of Ivy Station._

"_I don't know, my orders only specified that once they arrived, we then keep them until a retrieval team arrives. I've received no further instructions beyond that," the commander looked around the table, then back over to Burdock, "…it would help if the communication dish wasn't on the frits. If somebody had gone out to fix it when we lost signal strength two days ago, but then, we're still waiting on repairs to be made to the "Norseman" too, repairs that should have been made a month ago."_

_There was tension in the air, Fish's authority was constantly being question by Burdock, more and more lately, and he didn't like his authority being questioned. _

"_If I had Perkins here, then all the repairs wouldn't fall only on me, I'd haven't had assistance with my work load for over a week," Burdock began…._

"_Well, forget Perkins, you haven't got him," Fish reminded the SC/WI personnel in the room that Cesar Perkins was missing, along with Lee Blevins and Wayne Carver , " …we have to make do with the personnel we have. I'm organizing things with Grant. Another search team will be underway this evening to look for our team members which have, here of late, turned up missing. Right now we need to stay focused, keep our guest tranquil, and get those repairs made. "_

_Lara Jenkins spoke up…._

"_Maybe they're fugitives, individuals on the run from the law? Can we trust anything they say?"_

"_It's not a matter of trusting what they say," Fish said, "it's about following orders, and my orders say that they are to be detained until further notice. Will it help to remind everyone here that we are still under contract with Weyland Industries; your paychecks are underwritten by Peter Weyland. Least we respect that, and keep to our duties."_

_There was silence in the room at that point. Commander Fish knew he'd hit a sensitive note when it came to the payment people felt they were due._

_************************** Stepping Lightly **************************_

_Elizabeth Shaw and David8 had been duly introduced to the security team at Ivy Station on Greys Sparrow. She had spoken with David8 about how they should perform the rescue, but once they had landed, the emergency didn't seem to be all that pressing. It had raised suspicions, yet Commander Fish's story had not been so far-fetched that it was totally unfeasible. The world was experiencing communication difficulties, O2 problems, and continuous breakdowns of equipment. It did seem as if the gods had decided to abandon Ivy Station, maybe the Gylor could help?_

_Although Greys Sparrow seemed an inhospitable place (the moon was literally the twin sister of Earth's own satellite), and there were questions as to why anyone would want to call this palace home, or even want to spend a tour of duty here, there was a person in which Elizabeth Shaw had made an instant connection. That person being Lara Jenkins, Elizabeth had liked the planet culinarian from the very start. _

_Lara had approached the scientist/archeologist…..the cook had noticed that the archeologist was wearing a crucifix around her neck._

"…_I see that you are a woman of faith," the ensign spoke._

"_Yes, I do believe there is a God, "Elizabeth said, "but I'm afraid that my faith has become a bit shaken lately, I'm not sure that the creator of the universe even listens to the anguish of any lowly subjacent?"_

_Elizabeth Shaw noticed that her words had somewhat startled the woman, the response she received was a little perplexing. _

_Lara was confused by the idea that someone who would wear such an ornament would have doubts about her God? She looked to put Elizabeth to the test….she returned with a question._

"_On Earth, what was your favorite season of the year?" _

_Elizabeth was a little perplexed by the request; still felt that it needed an answer…._

"_Spring, no wait, summer, summer and fall," she laughed, "Well, I guess I need to add winter into the mix as well." _

_Both women laughed!_

"_Exactly…." Lara spoke, "you love them all. That's because you feel the power of God in each one! See, God is in every season on our dear planet Earth. You've been blessed with good memories from every one. Memories of a beautiful world, a loving family, a time when life was perfect, even if you weren't aware of it. Isn't that enough to tell you that there is a presents in the universe that is beyond description, a force greater than the sum of what we are told to believe? Think about it!"_

_Elizabeth Shaw felt numb. Here was a girl, a pure woman out in the middle of the cosmos with nothing to look at each night but the stars in heavens. Elizabeth felt ashamed; it had been so long a time since she herself had stopped to ponder the wonders of the universe. She had often sat with her father out under the stars of a wondrous moonless night. He would tell her of the cosmos, of Gods plans for his creation. Was there a God, why not! Who was she to question the wisdom of the divinity? Yes, there was a God, Elizabeth would consider no less. She looked at the woman and smiled._

_END PART 26_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Prometheus: Afterburn**_

"_**Introduction to terror"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterburn4, chapter 27(twenty-seven) follows. My thanks to all the folk who have posted reviews & are following the story, Z**_

*************************** _Introduction_*******************************

_Lieutenant Anthony Fish held the weapon he was carrying close to his body. Fish, was the authority over a small group of people stationed on a lonely moon off of Gliese 581-k, the moon known as Greys Sparrow. Greys Sparrow was a Weyland facility, posted in the distant vacuum of space, it was light-years from its nearest populated neighbor. _

_Ivy Station, the outpost on Greys Sparrow was known as an "Orphan" colony, a facility used by Weyland Corp for R&D (Research & Development: Weyland Corporation was bed-partners with Parliament, and had military ties). It was an outpost well away from prying eyes, and was also considered to be a "Lamb" facility, an installation that could be sacrificed if it came down cutting umbilicals._

_The people on Greys Sparrow knew this, the implication was rather plain. It was clear that if something went wrong, the folk at Ivy Station would be on their own, its distance away in deep space did not allow for a speedy recovery. Rescue from that cold, cruel world would be near impossible; there was no-one within spitting distance of that lonely rock, so the danger was apparent, this was an accepted truth as viewed by the folk stationed at the post. There was compensation for the hardship and risk, a fatter paycheck, still Peter Weyland had a talent for finding people to work for him, people that were experienced (ex-military), and educated, that needed the extra credits (money), the man was gifted in that manner. Still, being that they were so isolated in space did not mean that they were subject to being helpless. Should harm come their way they had the best weapons Weyland Industries could provide, also a gunboat, a vessel with defensive capabilities. (The "Norseman" was a spacecraft fitted with aggressive armament; yet it was not to be used in this regard, it was a craft to be used for defense and evacuation purposes only)._

_There were a number of "Orphan" colonies out in the cosmos; the actual figure was classified, known only to Weyland and the highest ranking personnel of his organization. Weyland Industries guarded its secrets with complete conformity, guarded them with what could be considered an obedience trial, a death oath (Death's Head), a ritual that bound ranking corporate associates with the ultimate ball and chain, (Skull & Bones) Weyland didn't play, he was a serious man._

_Lieutenant Fish grasped his fingers tightly around the Benelli M3T that he was carrying. He, along with ensign Burdock, and Lewis Greene were traversing a corridor that the Lieutenant recognized as the lower tunnel complex which led to the o2 generating system, an area which provided fresh air to the outpost. Burdock and Perkins knew these tunnels well. They were often tasked with making repairs to the oxygen units, and it was where two of Fish's men, four days earlier, Perkins and Blevins, had gone missing. A day later, Wayne Carver, Planetary Engineer had not returned from making process studies in an area west of the o2 chamber. Searches had been conducted, but no sign of the three Ivy Station personnel had been found. _

_Fish, Burdock and Greene reached a cross tunnel. The Lieutenant pointed in a direction which had not been explored by any search crews._

"_What about this way?"_

"_That leads to the o2 scrubbers and the vent shaft," Burdock said," …no reason for any of them to have gone that way. Those units hardly ever break down. I've pulled duty here for over a year and have only been down that way with Perkins twice."_

_Fish viewed Burdock, so the obvious answer to his question was that the area had not been searched. The Lieutenant made an observation, and then an instant decision._

"_Well, there's no obvious reason for anyone of the crew on Ivy Outpost to turn up missing," Fish spoke, "…it's not a small complex," (IVY Station was an installation honeycombed with tunnels, corridors, work stations, laboratories and living quarters, about the size of a small university)…._

"…_. but it isn't the size of a Mayan pyramid complex either. It isn't like anyone could get lost at this post for almost a week. "_

_The Lieutenant headed in the direction of the scrubbers. The two remaining search members, after looking at each other, followed. After about fifty yards the team came to a side tunnel._

"_Where does this go?" Fish questioned._

"_Storage chamber six," Burdock replied._

"_What's in there?"_

_Burdock gave the Lieutenant that "look", that stare in his eyes that implied that calling a room a storage chamber denoted that it was a room used for storage. Equipment, and/or replacement parts should be located there._

"_Ok, never mine….." Fish spoke, "when was the last time that you checked it out?"_

"_I've never been down that way," Burdock said._

_Fish looked at him as if he had two heads. Burdock explained…_

"_Perkins usually fetched any parts that were needed from that chamber; I had any reason for ever going down there."_

_So basically, the mechanic was telling his boss that he'd never been to the room, had never witnessed what was inside. Fish made a motion with his hand that they should follow; he headed down the tunnel…towards storage chamber number six._

*************************** _Introductions _*******************************

_Elizabeth Shaw stood in a room that seemed to be the community center at Ivy Station. The occupants in the room with her were Security Chief Becker Hardt, whom she'd met when she and David8 had first arrived….Samantha Canter, Medical Examiner, and Cindy Dubec, Geneticist. _

_The latter two of the three the ex-Prometheus Archeologist had only just met. Everyone seemed cordial and nice, but there seemed to be an underlying apprehension among the personnel on base, a temperament unexplained, was there something that they were not telling her? Elizabeth Shaw wished to confer with David8 on this matter….or Sergeant Thorn rather, as he had been introduced to the locales. However the android was unavailable, he was out making repairs to the Gyor's launch hatches. She made note that she would talk with the David as soon as they could be alone._

_No sooner had she thought of her co-partner then he appeared at the entrance portal of the Community Chamber….wiping grease and lubricant from his hands. _

"_The repairs have been completed, Commander," the robot announced._

_Elizabeth introduced him to Samantha and Cindy (as Sergeant Thorn) they were both taken with his handsome profile, still, the robot proceeded to inform his Commander that the ship was now operational with no threat of any living being becoming a popsicle should they venture out into the galaxy, the heating system should be adequate and effective. Becker Hardt had been listening in, and was quite impressed with the sergeant's ability to repair mechanical things; he had a request of his own._

"_Sergeant Thorn, you seem to be quite the handyman. Would you mind taking a look at the propulsion system of the Norseman? We've been experiencing difficulties with the vessel and are having issues with the Ion acknowledgment system. Our chief-assistant mechanic can't seem to figure the problem out, would you be so kind?" _

_Sergeant Thorn agreed to accompany Sergeant Hardt to Launch-Chamber A, to see if he could make assessments, they soon exited the chamber. _

_Once they'd gone another man entered the room. Elizabeth looked at him; he had a plain and simple face, one that was unreadable. He extended his hand in a friendship response to the new archeologist/scientist who'd just hours before made a landing at Port Ivy._

"_Hello Miss David," he said, "I am Grant, Science Officer Grant. My authority here at Ivy Station is just a smidgen below that of Lieutenant Fish's. Although when it comes to scientific research, I am the one in charge, "he paused to see if Elizabeth was getting his meaning, she seemed to accept his proclamation of authority should questions of science arise. Grant was actually pleased at seeing the registration of this segment of command of the station register in her eyes, he continued…._

"_My actual full name is Ashley Grant, but everybody here calls me Ash," he spoke. There was a simple smile presented upon his face._

_END PART 27_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Prometheus: Afterburn**_

"_**Building Better Worlds"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterburn5, chapter 28(twenty-eight) follows. So! You want more gut wrenching intrigue, more "…In your face, what the hell is going on, mystery"? Well, I hope this delivers…..Z**_

_**PS: Just so you know, I enjoy listening to things on the web when I am writing. I listened to Merchant Prince, Two Steps from Hell while writing this….check it out please, Z**_

****************** _Contradictions & Substitutes *_***********************

_Elizabeth Shaw found herself back aboard the Gylor, she found that she needed to get back….to be linked to familiar territory. There was something eerily cohesive about this place. The people at Ivy Station were generally friendly, their manner polite and cordial, yet she felt herself an outsider. She supposed that if their roles were reversed, maybe she would feel the same. She certainly didn't know these people and they didn't know her, so it was understandable for them to be a little standoffish. However, it made no sense that they would broadcast a distress call when there seemed to be no emergency? Sure they were experiencing technical difficulties, equipment failure and breakdowns, but those issues were things that the specialist at the outpost should be able to fix; they had been trained to do so. Those breakdowns may not be able to be repaired quickly, but there was no need to call for rescue._

_Elizabeth contemplated the idea in her head. She pulled up the Gylor's computer log with the idea of doing a little research on the lonely moon of Greys Sparrow. She acquired the ship's auxiliary system log and engaged the memory data banks….. Just as she suspected, there was little information on the small satellite. A definite trigger that told her something wasn't right. _

_There WAS, some information about the moon. It had been selected for its compatible terraforming capabilities, and there had been water-ice found on its surface. That alone would make it more appealing to companies wanting to establish a base, or science colony. They could set up study labs, research centers and military operations that could perform their operations with impunity. Also, Elizabeth could see, from implication, that Greys Sparrow may be considered to become a FE (Future Earth)._

_Terraforming was just beginning to take baby-steps out into the deep expanse of the universe, and Weyland Industries sure wasn't going to be left behind playing with their privates (not used as a military term). _

"_Building Better Worlds", wasn't that Weyland Corps motto! The implication to Liz was that Weyland Industries was a company moving forward. Not wanting to wait to see what would happen, but actually involved in pioneering future history itself._

_Elizabeth was about to close out the session-viewer on the vessel's library log when something caught her eye, a column on the left side of the monitor. It listed the formally viewed files category. She noticed in the column of previously opened request, a file titled "Gylor: Crew Profile". The scientist quickly reached over and selected the file. She brought it up on the monitor. _

"_Elizabeth S. David", her profile as crewmember onboard the Gylor came up in the report. Elizabeth read through it quickly. David8 had been very thorough in his programing. The misleading information he'd applied to the process memory of the ship's stored crew record was very believable, and likely he was one of the few individuals that could access the code and inject false information. If she hadn't known this profile was about her, she would have been completely fooled by the bogus report. The folk on Pluto certainly had fallen for it. The android had done an excellent job! _

_Elizabeth considered the idea that robots weren't supposed to be programed to lie, wasn't that a human quality? Well, quality may not be the correct word; still, maybe it would help to substitute a different phrase, an alternate term of the expression, "to lie"…..rotate that with, "being deceitful", and it certainly made it much easier to swallow. Synthetic Persons were allowed to be deceitful, she was sure of that, especially those manufactured with direct linage to the company she had formerly been employed…._

_Although Elizabeth had been responsible for programming and changing some of David's response codes, there may be some of Weyland still left in him. After all, didn't Peter Wetland proclaim that were he to have a son, he wished that they would be like David? Like father, like son, Elizabeth remembered the old expression. Peter Weyland did have children, and some may have been sons. Perhaps his offspring hadn't lived up to their father's expectations, or maybe they'd become disappointments? David8 would certainly have filled the void of a subjugate off-spring…..had he a soul._

_Yes, a soul….that was something that she was attempting to deliver to the android herself, maybe not an actual soul, but certainly a natural evolution of thought, or consciousness….an understanding of guilt and cognizance. Elizabeth Shaw considered David's ability to be deceitful. She stopped, she was curious as to what was on his own profile? She placed her hand on the monitor screen. She pressed the profile selection for USCMC Thorn, it soon appeared, popping up and showing a recognizable image of the Gylor USCMC. The picture was crisp and clean, and translucent against the background of the interactive screen. The deep blue pools of David8's eyes stared back at the archeologist. There was a detailed summation, and description of the Sergeant, to the right of the profile. It presented an overview of his birth, ongoing accomplishments, and activities to the present. Elizabeth, smiled, he was such a great liar, but then her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open when she actually read the name under the picture._

"_Charles Holloway Thorn, or …"Charlie" Thorn, it read, "-Sergeant-USCMC" …..Elizabeth read the complete file and was stunned by how much it resembled that of the man she had stared this venture with, Charlie Holloway! Was David8 attempting to substitute himself as her late lover, trying to fill the shoes of the man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with? The woman was angered; she felt a rage boiling inside that needed to be quenched. _

_Along with that anger there were questions, questions that needed to have satisfactory answers. She looked out of the view panel of the Gylor's cock-pit window. There stood David8, he had entered the Docking Port B-Area of Ivy Station just moments after she'd finished reading his profile, and he was not alone. With him stood Security Chief Sergeant Becker Hardt, they seemed to be discussing something, was it about her? Had David been in on this cruel ruse of deception to deliver her here? Was there a plan for her, an agenda that she was not aware of? Could Peter Weyland and every soul around him be in conspiracy against her? Maybe Elizabeth Shaw was becoming paranoid, or may there was something else going on?_

_Elizabeth felt queasy; a sickness in the morning that caused her to wonder if the coffee she'd been served in the Community Center had been lased with a sedative? Had the experiments that they had wanted to perform on her on Pluto only been delayed, postponed until they'd reached a more suitable place? She felt transfixed, she felt as if she were alone, one against the universe. _

"_God help me," she uttered under her breath. She thought about her father…._

"_Dad I can't do this anymore. You went looking for our beginnings on a little blue planet in our solar system, you searched for God; you never found your proof. I continued that search out in the cosmos, and the answer has evaded me as well. Maybe the only way to know if there is a divinity is for one to make the journey, to cross over and deliver one's soul to the mysteries of a dimension yet unknown, a place that lay beyond the sense of life, a new beginning, a new start. If Weyland wants my life he can have it, only I will never surrender my soul."_

_Elizabeth noticed David coming towards the Gylor, alone. She had wanted answers from the engineers, even at the cost of her life, now she wanted the same him._

_David8 soon gained the bridge; he took a seat in the copilot's chair._

"_Commander, there is something I want to share with you…..," the android spoke, he felt it a bit odd that Elizabeth had not greeted him or even registered his presents when he'd first entered onto the bridge? Maybe there was a lot on her mind?_

"…_.I've been talking with Sergeant Hardt, he feels there's sabotage going on at this station. He can't say but he suspects that it's one of the science team causing equipment breakdown. Ivy Outpost has been in operation for over two years, and….."_

_David suddenly stopped, he was certainly getting a peculiar look from the woman he'd professed love to on more than one occasion. Elizabeth was in a bewildered state. Just moments earlier she'd convinced herself that she was a pawn in a cosmic conspiracy, an evil plan in which the android was playing a part, now she was thinking better of it. Her emotions were frazzled, what was she, a fool? Why would the David create a profile with the name of her ex-lover if she meant nothing to him? _

"_Are you alright Commander, you seem ill?"_

"_I'm Ok David, just nerves and a bit of apprehension I think."_

_The robot continued….. "These failures at the post have become more frequent over the past few weeks. Hardt is convinced that these are not by coincidence. Someone is manipulating the outpost."_

*************************** _What the Bloody Hell! _*******************************

_Lieutenant Fish, Ensign Burdock and Lewis Greene headed down the tunnel to storage area six. They had heard noises coming from that area, which, of course called for an investigation. They had attempted several tries to engage a reply, but had received no response, no human response anyway. _

_What they had heard had been faint, but from what they could tell, it hadn't mimicked anyone, or anything they knew. It was a curiosity, a curiosity that had keyed them up!_

_Fish was apprehensive, sure Ivy Station had been "On-Line" for two years, and, the boring equipment which was used to build the complex (creating a labyrinth of tunnels, living quarters, and work stations) had opened ports for the o2 generators to be installed. The atmo-genterators were soon operational, and Weyland's dream of "Building Better Worlds" (and also, taming the universe) had been realized, although not recorded (there were a number of "Orphan" colonies being established on worlds in deep space at that very moment, an unspecified amount). This was not the first planetary station the trillion dollar mogul was in the process, of building, there were several._

_Weyland's construction crew had finished Ivy Station (imbedded deep within belly of mount *****) in record time, one-hundred and forty-two days. Still, there had been no report filed that they had found any living organisms on world. _

_However, in the Lieutenant's frame of mind, this meant nothing. Fish was ex-military, and the USCMC gospel preached that you didn't take chances (unless ordered)._

_Section -2, ******* 124, clearly stated that alien life-forms, other than humanoid, found in the cosmos were to be approach cautiously, and treated with… "BLANK"….., and there was a literal empty spot were a word should have been. _

_(Seems the USCMC did have a sense of humor in their doctrine after all, also,***point of reference, see Johnson's reaction to Elizabeth Shaw in the cargo hold of Prometheus just before they made exit to the Bee-Hive-Pyramid. He made statement "….good luck with that", implying that he was carrying a weapon, even if she wasn't)._

_Fish, authority over the research center of Ivy Station had been taught that things could live in frozen ice, or deep underground for millennial. _

_The base Commander could not get it out of his head that he, Burdock, and Greene were headed for trouble, but the question….would it be friendly?_

_END CHAP 28_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Prometheus: Afterburn 6**_

"_**Golden Retrievers"**_

_**Author's note: Prometheus: Afterburn6, chapter 29(twenty-nine) follows. My sincere thanks to the folk who are following this work of fiction, chapters are being posted in their almost rawest form, and I apologize that they are not better.**_

_**PS: This chapter is being used more as a technical (other than emotional) connection to the Prometheus: Aftermath fanfic series. My attempt here is to link many of the Alien (franchise) movie characters into a more cohesive story arc, a bit of fiction that will bond them together. I hope that you enjoy….. the aftermath, excuse the pun….Z**_

_**Greys Sparrow = a pioneer moon listed as an FE (Future Earth) in the chronicles of the league of SOCD, Society of Cosmic Development. Greys Sparrow is under lease by Weyland Industries for research & development purposes, and Peter Weyland is a board member of the SOCD.**_

*********************** _Segment one, Ash *_***********************

Ashley Grant, or Ash as he was known to his coworkers at Ivy Station, sat in his chair in the "Modular Unit Transmitter *hashmark Receiver" room (otherwise known as the "Muthr Chamber") on the small world of Greys Sparrow.

The "Muthr Chamber" was a small compartment which held the detailed database that allowed Ash to log-in his research and study findings and transmit them back to home-base. It was also where he communicated (privately) with David Clay on the Archimedes. The chamber was where the coded agenda of Weyland Industries was kept, and Science Officer was the only individual allowed inside the chamber unless there was an emergency.

Unknown to the rest of the crew on Greys Sparrow, communications to and from the outside were still available in the Muthr cell, even though the rest of the outpost "remained in the dark". Satellite communications had been disrupted on Greys Sparrow and the Orphan world was floating out in the nothingness of space with no ability to broadcast a long range signal. It was frustrating for the crew. They had no way of contacting loved ones, or anyone else in the universe. Signals posted to their families could not be sent "overnight delivery". The cosmos didn't work that way, Sometimes it took months for a radio signal to reach Earth. And now, with the satellite communications down it would be even longer before they could contact home. Not only that, but the problems on Greys Sparrow seemed to be getting worse, it had spread to the docking bays.

The door hatches to Ivy station's cargo chambers (where the Norseman, and now the newly arrived Gylor lay at rest), had become un-functional. And the large cargo doors would not open. No one could leave Ivy Station…. should one of the vessels be needed to make an exit.

The outpost's crew, and also, Elizabeth and David, could not escape off world. They could venture (with pressure suits) out into the vacuum of Greys Sparrow's surface, with its minute gravity, but there was no desire to do that? It seemed every living soul on the moon was stranded.

Security Chief Becker Hardt had been wondering if there was a saboteur among the crew. And now, with station personnel missing, he was wondering if the situation's problems had become worse than just equipment failure? Was there a murderer among the team members at Ivy Station? Some of whom he'd known for over a year.

Sergeant Hardt's first suspicions were of the Science Officer Ashley Grant. Ash had always been a little standoffish, and his arrogance amongst the other crewmembers was a standing joke, but now with team members Lee Blevins and Cesar Perkins were missing, and Planetary Engineer Wayne Carver gone as well, the outpost's security chief was under the notion that there may be an antagonist among the crew.

Search squads had been organized and the upper levels of the complex had been combed for the missing personnel, but nothing had been found. Base Commander, Anthony Fish had taken a team to search the lower levels, but they had not reported back. In the meantime Becker had gotten Sergeant Thorn to assist him in trouble-shooting some of the problems they were having with the "Norseman", and this had given him a chance to convey his suspicions.

"I think someone is causing the disruption of communication systems," Becker had told David8, "….and my belief is that it is Ash."

David was shocked, why would the Science Officer want to disrupt satellite function, the post's only lifeline to the outside universe? The robot was a bit skeptical, but he wasn't, for the moment, going to consider that the moon's Chief Security Sergeant had developed a case of "Cosmic Lunacy".

David8 was fresh to Greys Sparrow, but if there was one thing he'd been programed to recognize it was zealous vigilance, jealousy. The human condition was a complex structure, and along with Weyland's "Building Better Worlds" motif, there was the underlying desire to "Build Better Robots". Weyland Industries' (Branch Unit) was in the process of constructing several different models. All of the synthetic persons (androids) were still under development. The A (120-A/Ash) models were still….at times, a bit unpredictable, and the B series (341-A/Bishop) models were nearly as quirky. The C-models (The "Call series" which will morph into the first female androids as seen in Alien Resurrection) was still on the drawing board, yet the D-model (the David series which he was one himself) was in its 8th upgrade, and was out in the universe assisting humankind in the exploration of the cosmos. David8 wasn't sure if any of his step siblings were being used as adjunct in the company's vanguard, but it wouldn't surprise him if they were.

David8 had decided to do a bit of investigation into the world of Greys Sparrow. He wanted to find out what he could about the individuals posted at Ivy Station. Maybe Becker was right, there may be someone on this moon that wasn't whom they really presented themself to be.

If David had become aware of one thing, it was that the thought process of Peter Weyland was hard to follow. To understand the mind of the man, one had to understand the mind of a psychopath, the brain of someone totally immersed within the belief of their own self; it would make for some interesting study.

*********************** _*_ Golden Retrievers***********************

Ashley Grant looked over the data of Greys Sparrow (in the Muthr chamber). For the past few days there had been a flurry of incidents. Several team members of Ivy Post had gone missing, and, there could be but one conclusion, the Runners had gotten loose.

Runners or Xenomorph-dog hybrids (code named Golden Retrievers) had been shipped to Greys Sparrow under the strictest rules of confidentiality. Ash was not to let a word of this experiment leak out into the cosmos. Weyland Industries had its protocol, if things should become uncontrollable then any world under "impunity status" would become abandoned (hence the name Orphan).If Ashley Grant couldn't get this outbreak under control, and get his "shit" together, then Weyland Industries had no alternative but to suffocate the moon (kill everyone involved).

That would be a difficult conclusion, sense, on the other side of the world; Weyland Corporation's construction team, the crew responsible for creating Ivy Station, was hard at work.

Construction was underway to build a penal colony on the world. Plans were to have Greys Sparrow turn into a prison world and upon completion be renamed as Fiorina Colony- 'Fury' 161. In that way inmates could be used as the labor force to construct the atmo-processors to terraform the new world.

Ash knew that if he failed in this mission, it may mean the termination of the android series 120-A. That may result in the process of him not leading way to a legacy; he may not father children. The robot was determined to see that this would not be the case, He would do what he had to do. Even if it meant murdering everyone posted to Ivy Station, and the destruction of himself. He remember the prime directive, "Priority One, maintain company secrecy, all other priorities rescinded."

Ash meant for his legacy to live on!

END PART 29


	30. Chapter 30

_**Prometheus: Afterburn 7**_

"_**The Poison Pill"**_

_**Author's note: Sorry that it took so long….The final to the Prometheus: Aftermath fan-fic series follows below. Prometheus: Afterburn7, chapter 30(thirty) is the last chapter in the series. I am closing the book on P/M. It was fun & I enjoyed the journey immensely. Anyway, may continue with a related story after the beginning of year, a story with some changes, yet still with some of the same characters. Thanks for following P/M, and also my thanks to everyone who posted reviews, Z**_

_************************* The Norseman *************************_

_Forty-eight hours, it had been that amount of time since Elizabeth Shaw had made an escape from the small moon of Greys Sparrow on the "Norseman" (the spacecraft assigned to the lonely outpost of Ivy Station). There were moments where she still hovered in denied acceptance of what had happened on that world, times where she felt mortified over it all. But then she would regain her mental strength and understand that this was the way of the universe, one's life could change in a fraction of a second. _

_Elizabeth was experiencing time lapses…..moments of numbness where she had trouble with delusions, the surreal fog of what could not be, rebutted by fact of what was coherently true. At times she would relinquish her mind to psychotic dimensions of thought, but then she would regain control, and phase back in again. This behavior had been observed by some of the other people on the Norseman, other survivors of the attack on Ivy Station. _

_Was Shaw going crazy, or was this just a temporary arrest of her brain to allow herself to deal with what had happened, a sort of breakdown of mental building blocks? _

_Samantha Canter, medical officer who'd been stationed at Ivy knew that there were things that could be done to test if this was actually the case; it had become something of a concern to her and also others aboard the ship._

_Ivy Station had been attacked. There were four known survivors that had escaped form Greys Sparrow, Medical Officer Samantha Canter, Lieutenant Commander Anthony Fish, Ensign Lara Jenkins, and Elizabeth David (Shaw). _

_It was decided that tests should be run on each person aboard the spacecraft, and the data processed to formulate the mental and physical health of the crew. It was not completely understood what had happened back on that world. There were questions as to how, and for what purpose "alien" beings had entered the station, and attacked?_

_Greys Sparrow had been thought to be void of life; there had been no organic entities found when the research outpost was under construction, why had the beasts shown up now, almost two years later?_

_Even so, the small moon was not even a thin dot in the dark blanket of space now, not even a dim pearl amongst the twinkling of bigger things out in cosmic nothingness. The people aboard the Norseman had escaped that hostile world, they had put distance between the Norseman and Greys Sparrow that some figured, not even God could navigate. Still, this did not quell the minds of several folk aboard the ship. They wondered if the moon had become riddled with plague, or some form of virus that could turn a person into some unspeakable entity, the universe remained a vast unknown; nothing could be taken for granted. It was not understood if some new diseases could react with human DNA and form alternate tissues, or morph an infected individual into a seemingly alternate species? What surprises lay in the path of humankind's unexplored pilgrimage? This was what the scientists, doctors and exploratory personnel on the company's payroll (employed by Weyland Industries) had been sent into the cosmos to find out._

_Samantha Canter had decided to take a bank of tests, a battery of exams that would determine each individual's physical and mental condition. So far the examined data of Lara Jenkins, and the injured Commander Anthony Fish had proven to be in the acceptable zones, Elizabeth Shaw, however, was still under the microscope….so to speak. She was in good physical form, there was nothing wrong with her health of body, it was her stability of mind that was in question. Samantha still had a few scans of data to analyze before she was satisfied that Elizabeth was not suffering from an extreme case of diminished reality. Crewmembers mental conditions were always called into question when a spacecraft was reentering colonized space zones, Samantha knew this, and she planned to make sure that Elizabeth was stable before the Norseman entered any inhabited quadrant that might find her crazy, and find the rest of the crew suspect._

_Ever since their escape from Greys Sparrow the medical officer had noticed that Elizabeth had become somewhat withdrawn over the loss of Charlie Thorn, the sergeant of the Gylor. It was tragic, but Sergeant Thorn had remained on-world, and had literally given his life to save Security Chief Becker Hardt., his effort had been unsuccessful... both men had perished. _

_The medical officer began to wonder if there were other things at play with Miss David. Had Elizabeth been in love with Thorn? Although there was more data to be examined there was every indication of that possibility. Still, the Medical officer of Ivy Station was confident of her suspicions, she would bet her license on it. Of course no one on Greys Sparrow had known that Thorn had actually been an android, imagine their surprise if they had._

_******************** The Beginning of Goodbyes **********************_

_The drabness of the cabin was certainly not a boosting display. The color was a poor shade of gray and again there were no pictures on the walls, she would have to remedy that….._

_Elizabeth Shaw suddenly became aware that she was standing next to the portal door inside her bunk. How long she had been standing there was a matter of question, still she knew the reason….she had been thinking of David. Each member now on the spacecraft "Norseman" (the vessel had been used as an escape pod upon the evacuation of Ivy Station)…had chosen their own crew chamber…Liz was looking around the compartment of her choosing. She was alone, thank God for that; she knew that Samantha and Lara were already considering her to be unstable, she didn't blame them. At times she felt as though she were losing it as well… _

_Elizabeth did not blame the crew aboard ship for their assumption that she may be suffering from mental exhaustion among other things. She understood that if someone were acting as post minded as she had been she may consider them a loony bird as well, trouble was….did they really understand what she had lost? How does one travel the universe with an individual like David and not become attached? She would argue that point with anyone; still she had disguised her emotion as best she could so that no one would link her true feelings for the android. _

_The human creature was a social animal, at no point was a human person designed to be a solitary creature. Examples could be traced back all through time, to Genesis and the "Garden of Eden". Even Adam, the good book described, had suffered from loneliness, it was why God had created Eve. Elizabeth felt it ironic how she and David had ended up on the small moon of Eden all that time ago, it saddened her to think of it now._

_The structure of the universe was intentionally to be explored in pairs or numbers of pairs (by Divine decree, i.e.… Noah's Ark) There was no Ying without a Yang, no good without evil and no human without a counterpart, male or female. _

_Elizabeth missed her robot; she missed him with every fiber of her being. She considered the need of her own brand of therapy. She would archive the events that had happened to her…her entire time away from earth. If it meant exposing Weyland as an individual of the lowest order of distain, then the truth would come out (the snake in the Garden of Eden)._

_In the past Liz knew her best way to come to terms with events was to chronicle her emotions, her feelings and desires. She had been taught this by her father, as an archeologist he had chronicled everything. She felt a bit embarrassed when David was able to call her secrets up when he admittedly brain- stalked her onboard the Prometheus, it had been an invasion of privacy. Elizabeth, admirably had been angered about that at first, but now, if he were laying here she wondered if she would be guilty of the same?_

_Elizabeth went to the small desk in her cabin. She sat down and brought the ship's private chamber log. She typed in her coded ID and the screen flashed as it began to come to life. She placed her hands evenly on the keys, but before she could begin an "alert contact" flashed upon the screen. Someone had sent her a message, a personal transmission. She was about to accepted when there was a buzz at her door._

"_Who's there?" Elizabeth questioned…_

"_It's me, Samantha …" Elizabeth heard the voice of the medical officer, there was a bit of urgency in her tone, "I need to speak with you Miss David."_

_********************** The Poison Pill ************************_

_Time earlier on the small moon of Greys Sparrow;_

_Elizabeth Shaw entered the conference room of the secluded outpost of Ivy Station, she was not alone, inside were Medical Officer Samantha Canter and Ensign Lara Jenkins. Cindy Dubec was in the galley, and as far as Elizabeth knew, team Science Officer Ashley Grant was still in the "Muthr" chamber. Elizabeth knew that David had joined Security Chief Becker Hardt to do a perimeter walk around the complex, each heading in separate directions; this however, was only after final repairs had been made to the "Norseman"….Liz was approached by Doctor Canter._

"_How are you feeling today," the physician asked?_

"_I'm fine, maybe a little stressed, but it isn't like I haven't experienced that before," Elizabeth returned._

"_Understandable," Samantha said, "changing environments so quickly does seems to rattle the innards a bit. Sorry we couldn't afford you better accommodations….or a more stable environment. Ivy Station has been experiencing so many technical difficulties of late that Anthony, I mean, Commander Fish thought it wise to broadcast an AB (alert bulletin). We are so far away from everyone that should a crisis arise it would take weeks before a rescue could arrive. Even false alarms require an alert message, its company policy…Peter Weyland is very picky about being left in the dark. Every suspicion of trouble, beyond the norm, has to be flagged and broadcasted….Ash usually performs the chore,, " Samantha paused a moment then continued, "Now with Blevins and Perkins missing, and Wayne Carver unaccounted for as well it seems that the distress beacon was no misstep. The Lieutenant is a smart man…"_

_It came to Elizabeth attention that Samantha's admiration of the station commander may have gone beyond professional respect. She didn't blame her; he was a handsome, confident fellow, she felt the same about David. Falling in love with a robot, **Jezz ** what would her dad think, or "God" for that matter? _

_Elizabeth was swallowing her emotion when a blast from the outpost's alarm system shocked everyone to full attention; there was a radio transmission which blared out over the com system, then a voice boomed in every chamber…_

"_IVY STATION THIS IS FISH, WE ARE UNDER ATTA….%&^%$# (the message became garbled)…BURDOCK IS GONE! CREATURES ARE….. &%#% *&! RETURNING TO BASE WITH GREENE! WE'LL NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE AND %&$# %... HARDT…PERPARE A DEFENSIVE PARAMITOR! GATHER ALL WEAPONS AND LOCK DOWN THE OUTPOST IMMEDIATLY, FISH OUT!"_

_The station was in chaos, but the crew knew how to follow commands. They were under attack, and they needed to make ready._

"_Ash…you still in the "Muthr" chamber" Hardt broadcast to the Science Officer!_

"_Affirm Sergeant!"_

"_Lock down every portal but the south opening to tunnel five! We'll pick up the Commander and Greene there!"_

"_Roger!"_

"_Thorn, meet me at the entrance to tunnel five!"_

"_Understood Sergeant, be there in two…"_

_Sergeant Hardt made it to the south portal first. The door was shut but not sealed. He opened the door and was faced with three directions the Lieutenant could make his approach from. He looked right, then left, and then forward…there was no sign of the Commander. Becker was soon joined by David._

"_Any sign of the Lieutenant and Greene"?_

"_Not yet.."_

_Each man carried a weapon. The latest troop armament Weyland Industries could supply. In a moment they heard something approaching down the corridor, they got ready. Soon they noticed Fish appear in the forward tunnel, the backlighting behind him showed the silhouette of a man crippled, injured, but still able to move, yet he was alone. Where was Greens? Fish made it to the door._

"_They got Greene, he's gone too…." he spoke," they're just moments behind me, creatures from hell. Lock up and get ready," he said, and then he collapsed to the floor._

"_Thorn… help me with this," Becker called to David. The android assisted Hardt in forcing the door closed; he then slammed the bolt that would lock the door in place. They each took an arm of the Lieutenant and began to carry him to safety. Suddenly, the portal behind them became bombarded by a force that threatened to break it down completely._

_Becker was shocked, he had no idea what lay beyond that portal, but David knew…and he knew that where they were standing was not a safe place. The men made their way through two compartments before they heard the sound of metal giving way. Whatever it was had broken through was behind them now, and was not burdened with carrying its injured._

"_Ash, close portals 3-5 and 4-16," Becker called to the Science Officer over his mic-com. The men heard the doors closing to their rear, but at the same time they were aware that the creature was gaining ground. Would secured portals be enough?_

"_Sergeant...," they heard Ash's voice over the com, "I've got portals Dock "B" and "A" open to you. Whatever is in your pursuit is gaining quickly; that avenue offers the quickest route to the crew chambers, hurry please."_

_Ashley Grant looked at his station controls; he had no intention of allowing anyone to live at the outpost. His orders were to conduct research and study, not to offer a way off-world should things get out of hand. _

"_The Poison Pill", was a program within his circuits, a protocol to follow should any uncontrollable situation arise….if the station became compromised, then that location became forfeit. Weyland did not want his secrets getting out. Ash meant to follow that command. He would make certain the "Golden Retrievers" accelerated their advantage. No one was getting away from Ivy Station alive, no human anyway._

_Becker and David reached Docking port B and could see the Gylor peacefully at rest. The huge docking doors above cordoned off the poisonous atmosphere beyond. The two men, with Fish between, looked right, they noticed the doorway to Docking Port A open, they headed to sanctuary._

"_Ash, close the portal to Dock B," Becker called to the Science officer as they made their way through cargo area B. Becker and David both notice that the portal to Dock B remained open. _

"_Ash, I said to close the door to B!"_

"_Sergeant, the door is not responding," was his reply. Ash's voice seemed calm and collected, without a bit of apprehension in his tone._

_Becker couldn't wait for the door to close on its own, there was a manual seal on this side, he needed to take action…._

"_Thorn, assist Fish to chamber A, I'll try to muscle the door close!"_

_David helped the outpost Commander through the portal into the opposite chamber. He was joined inside by Samantha Canter, Lara Jenkins and Elizabeth. They called for Cindy to join them, but there had been no response from the woman. David heard Becker call from the other side of the door…_

"_Get everyone inside the Norseman, we are leaving! Ash, Cindy… get your asses to the ship post haste! We will be in atmo in ten minutes!_

"_Affirm Sergeant," came the response from Ash only, where was Cindy? Ash considered Becker's command, he smiled, no one was leaving Greys Sparrow, he had been busy making sure of that. _

_Sabotage, the Security Chief had not been off the mark when he'd confided in Sergeant Thorn that he had suspected Ash to be the root of their troubles. Ash had gotten the transmission from David Clay to lure in the Gylor to Greys Sparrow and delay the ship until Commander Bishop arrived. Ash had accomplished that goal, he knew, but what he did not know was that, with the assistance of David8, Becker had been able to repair the Norseman; the spacecraft was now space ready._

_Becker Hardt had reached the portal entrance to Docking Bay B, he was about to press the button when two hands with long, claw like fingers reach through the portal opening. They had not grabbed to accosted the Security Chief, only denying him the ability the close the door._

_Becker called for David's assistance…._

"_Thron! Give me a hand here!"_

_David returned to the chamber, but not before he noticed a whip-like tail lunge forward and strike Becker across the face, it whipped again and pierced him through the abdomen. The man tumbled backwards grabbing his weapon as he fell. A burst of fire spit from the muzzle of the weapon as Becker slammed against the landing gear of the Gylor. The bullets had been somewhat effective against the eight foot horror that was coming through the door, but it was still moving. It screamed and hot, steamy acid bust from several wounds, yet it was not mortally injured. David rushed to Sergeant, the creature half fallen back regained its footing, now it entered the chamber in earnest. _

_David was kneeling over Hardt, he knew the man was badly wounded, he also knew the creature was approaching from behind him fast he made ready his weapon but it jammed. From the "A" portal doorway he heard Elizabeth shout to gain the beast's attention. It worked, the alien forgot about the android and Hardt, it headed in the direction of the people on the other side of the portal. Just as it was crossing the threshold the door began the close and the beast was trapped within the grip of the portal seal and crushed into the confines of the door. Acid poured from a multitude of wounds, fusing metal to metal, sealing the door tightly. Elizabeth looked to see that David had engaged the manual seal button on the other side, he was now dodging the spiked tail of the beast as it meat to spear him. He shouted to her after he was able to gain safety….._

"_Elizabeth board the Norseman with the others, I'll get Becker aboard the Gylor. We'll rendezvous with the Norseman in atmo. Tell the others… get to safety quickly, I love you."_

_Elizabeth was stunned for a moment, at first she did not want to leave, but then she thought better, it was a good plan, she made hast to comply. In seven minutes the Norseman was atmospheric. Elizabeth waited for the doors to Docking Bay B to open. _

_Aboard the Gylor David had informed Ash to join them in the Cargo Bay, the android had received no response, there also had been no answer from Cindy Dubec either. He assumed that they'd been lost, and he could wait no longer, with the injured Sergeant Hardt by his side David signaled the manual override switch to the atmo hatch over Dock B to engage. There was no response. He signaled it again, still it didn't work, the robot informed the Norseman of his difficulties…_

"_I can blast it open," Jenkins voiced to Samantha Canter. Liz didn't think it a good idea; however before she could voice a protest an explosion rocked the portal beneath them. The weighty doors of Dock Chamber B tumbled inwards. The collapsed of the heavy, iron doors crushed everything beneath. The Gylor was smashed to almost nothing. Elizabeth screamed, but there was nothing could be done. From their viewpoint all was lost. No human could have survived; Elizabeth knew David was lost to her._

_******************** From Small Beginnings **********************_

_From her chair in her bunk Elizabeth Shaw arose and approached the door to her chamber. On the other side was Samantha Canter, now medical office of the Norseman. She opened the door and found the doctor standing there, a strange look upon her face._

"_Yes, what is it Samantha? Are you here to confirm to me that I'm crazy?"_

_A bit of a dull smile shown upon the woman's face, Samantha knew that Elizabeth was very intelligent, why wouldn't she know that there was concern about her mental stability. Still that was not the reason for her visit._

"_No, I'm here for something else, something else entirely, a questing, Sergeant Thorn, did you loved him?"_

_Elizabeth thought a second before responding…_

"_With all my heart…"_

_Samantha smiled, "That may make this a little easier, Elizabeth your with child, you're going to have a baby."_

_The archeologist almost hit the floor. Samantha assisted her to the chair. After a few comforting words and a notice to her that if she needed help with anything, the doctor and Lara were but a beep away, Samantha exited the chamber. Elizabeth sat there a while, tumbling the idea in her mind. She remembered the "alert message" on the computer, she pressed the screen, a window popped up, "prerecorded transmission" it read, Elizabeth was almost floored when David's picture came to view._

"_Hello my love," she looked deeply into his blue eyes, "I guess if you're getting this then it means that for some reason, beyond my obvious control, I cannot be there with you. I've taken a few liberties; I hope that you don't detest me, and find it in your heart to forgive me if I was wrong? I hope it is what you wanted; if anything I wish I could be there to share it with you. Anyway, don't asked how it was accomplished, only know that it is, a miracle of God if you will. I do believe your deity has been watching over us all along. I love you Elizabeth, I always have and I always will, maybe we will meet again some…..Well maybe it will happen," he looked at the screen and smiled, and then the picture went dark._

_******************** Epilogue **********************_

_On the surface of a lonely little moon, a man still sat in his "Muthr" chamber, an android really. He contemplated the failure of his mission, well, it wasn't really a failure. He had notified an incoming ship from the Archimedes (only a few days out) to be on the quest for a vessel, the Norseman, there were test subjects aboard. _

_Ash had blown up the cargo bay of Dock B at Ivy station. It had escaped him how the Norseman had been become space worthy, but he had made sure that it would be alone, the Gylor had been crushed. As he sat there he contemplated his next move….he was alone, alone among a ben of creatures, creatures to be studied under the right circumstances, but this was not it. He could continue research, but he needed help. On the other side of the world there was construction being done. A base was being assembled. There was a colony to be brought to Greys Sparrow, a colony of prisoners to complete the terraforming. _

_What better place to begin again? An unlimited supply of test subjects, he would take one of the surface rovers and head for the colony. He had sabotaged all the atmos-suits so that the O2 apparatus was compromised, but what was his need for air? If any of the humans remained alive at Ivy station there would be no way for them to follow. They would live briefly, then die among the creatures that now called this place home. Ash smiled, his mission was not failure by any means, Ash was rather please with himself…_

_Down in the cold depths of cargo hold B…. a hand stretches out of the wreckage of a smashed space vehicle. The overhead structure of the docking bay had been compromised; it had come down and crushed everything beneath. The poisonous atmosphere of the breach had rushed in to fill every crevice. It was odd but the individual didn't seem to be affected. The poisonous atmo was not choking his every breath, but then there was no reason for it to be. Androids didn't need to breathe fresh air, someone had implied that once._

_END_


End file.
